Two Wrongs & a Right
by beatle-chic
Summary: Steven Hyde comes to realize after some ups & downs in his most serious relationship that he loves the one person he never dreamed he could ever like...Jackie Burkhart. *Chapter 9 is up! FINALLY!* :yay: R&R! :D
1. Somebody Done Somebody Wrong

_Summary: Steven Hyde comes to realize after some ups and downs in his most serious relationship that he loves the one person he never dreamed he could ever like—Jackie Burkhart._

_AN: So this is my second story that I'm currently writing. I must admit that I hadn't seen too many episodes of the show when it originally aired, but from the ones I had seen, I knew automatically that I liked the characters of Jackie & Hyde (hence joining the legions of J/H shippers). It wasn't until I caught the reruns on FX that led me to watch the show. So as I've been watching the show, I've been studying the characters while ideas swirl through my mind. The story starts off towards the end of "Nobody's Fault But Mine (aka Hyde Loves Jackie)" and will continue on into the summer 1978. Then it will pick up again in the summer of 1979 and into the fall of that same year, perhaps concluding on New Year's Eve 1979. The break in-between the summers is to let things that happened in Season 6 (and maybe some of 7) to take place._

_Oh yeah, "That 70s Show" belongs to Fox and the creators of the show. This story is a result of that, so I hope you all enjoy!_

_Two Wrongs & a Right_

Chapter One—Somebody Done Somebody Wrong

_He keeps his secrets so he doesn't even tell himself._

_He keeps his ringer off and doesn't hear the telephone._

_How could he know a pretty girl could mess him up?_

_And he wants to know._

_More than anything he wants to know._

For the first time in his life, Steven Hyde felt like he was home; and he was. Over the last couple of years he lived with the Formans, who did their best to make him feel like part of their family, and he did. For their love and kindness did fill a part of that void he felt inside himself, but something was missing.

That _something_ came in the form of a small brunette cheerleader full of love. Yet it amazed him that she craved love so much; after all, a spoiled little rich girl who had everything given to her on a silver platter _had_ all she could ever want—except, he found out, for love. She clung to her "on again off again" relationship with Kelso in hopes that he really loved her (and to gain a little attention from her parents), but Jackie learned time after time that what Michael Kelso really wanted from her he could get from any girl in the tri-county area.

So it was a long lesson to learn, but Jackie realized that Hyde—Steven Hyde, Zen Master—was a different breed of male. Sure he was a smart, bad ass, tough guy on the outside, but underneath the suit of armor he wore—way down deep in his core—he was a sweet sensitive guy who always did the right thing, even if it nearly killed his exterior armor to do so.

And that's how zen came into play; zen was his way to hide his emotions from the world. And he nearly succeeded with that too. After all, his parents didn't give a damn about him. Heck, they left him several times before leaving for good. So why would he care about anyone else?

Because he craved love too, just like Jackie did. He needed someone to care for—someone who wanted him and it was nice to be needed by someone. Hyde liked that feeling despite what he would say or do in front of his friends. But best of all, he was happy with her and she with him. She was just what he needed.

Unnatural, the gang had called it, probably because they never fathomed two opposites—two wrongs—to fall for each other and make a right. But if they read the signs, they would have discovered the truth sooner—that Jackie and Hyde were a natural fit. Through all the burns and sarcastic banter and annoyed glares, their growing attraction for one another was there. If only the gang read between the lines; it was so elementary. It had been six months since Jackie and Hyde started dating and the gang slowly became accustomed to them. All except Kelso, that is.

Kelso inexplicitly thought he truly loved Jackie. In reality, he liked her reliability more than anything. So he really was crushed upon hearing the news about Jackie and Hyde. Not just because Hyde broke "the code", but because his girl Friday actually fell for another guy and left him—for good.

Friendship or relationship was Hyde's choice, according to Kelso. Hyde didn't want to lose either, but his relationship with Jackie took top priority. Kelso, he figured, would understand—someday. And even though Kelso was okay with his friend's relationship with his ex, after six months he started pursuing her again, and eventually causing a misunderstanding between the two that ended with tragic results. Neither Kelso nor anyone else in the gang had ever seen Hyde look so down, so lost, so alone. And that's exactly how Hyde was feeling as he sat in his usual chair down in the Forman's basement, listening to _(record needle being taken off a LP and scratching it)_ country music??!!

Eric, Fez, and Kelso came bounding in the basement from the outside door until Eric came to a halt while Fez and Kelso bumped into Eric and each other.

"Hyde," Eric slowly began to question as he took in the scene around him, "is that country music coming from my turntable?"

"No," Hyde lied with a zen mask on.

"Then why does it feel so depressing down here?"

"Because there's nothing on TV and I was bored and alone," Hyde quickly replied keeping his guard up.

Eric furrowed his brows not believing a word that his best friend and live-in brother spoke. _No_, he thought, _something's wrong; it's like there's an unbalance in the force_. Scanning the room again, Eric slowly put two and two together as Fez and Kelso took a seat on the couch while Kelso turned on the TV before taking his seat.

"So Hyde, where's Jackie?" Fez asked as he quickly looked around the room not seeing her about the basement.

"I don't know," came the Zen Master, even though he had an idea or two about her whereabouts.

Sensing something was askew Fez dropped the conversation letting all voices become silent, minus the singing from the stereo and the soft noise from the TV.

Eric quietly took a seat in the lawn chair while he rested his forearms on his legs and folded his hands together between his knees as he leaned forward. He took in the sight of Steven Hyde—arms crossed over his chest, a foot propped up on the makeshift footstool, his eyes glaring at the. . .wait, his eyes! Hyde's not wearing his sunglasses! _Oh good Lord!_ Eric thought to himself, _there really is an upset in the force!_ Immediately Eric jumped out of his chair and backed away from it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried.

Shifting his gaze from the TV, Hyde gave Eric a confused look—one eyebrow arched as the other straightened—before saying, "Forman is there a problem?"

Fez and Kelso looked from Eric to Hyde and then back to Eric as if they were watching a tennis match, waiting for his explanation as well.

"This music sucks, man!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger towards the stereo. "It's making me feel so lonesome that I could die. I'm changing it."

Hyde shrugged his shoulders as he returned his stare to the TV. Kelso and Fez did the same. Eric walked over to the stereo looking for a different LP to put on. He quickly found one and as he was about to remove the needle from the record, Hyde said coolly, "Forman, touch that needle and I'll break you in two."

Slowly retrieving his hand, Eric turned to look at Hyde. "Duly noted."

"Good, because BJ Thomas is soothing my mind right now," Hyde answered.

Not missing a beat, Kelso calmly stated, while his eyes were fixed on the TV, "Jackie dumped you, huh?"

Silence filled the air as well as a cold tension in the basement for a moment. Quietly Hyde replied, "Yeah."

"Ah man, what a sweet burn!" Kelso returned.

"Kelso!" Hyde yelled.

"What the hell man!" Eric screamed after smacking Kelso upside the head, upon which Kelso screamed, "Damn, Eric!"

"Jackie dumped you, why?" Fez asked as he turned his attention to Hyde.

Hyde sighed uncomfortably as he shifted in his seat. "Because I cheated on her with a nurse after I thought she was cheating on me with Kelso."

Astonished, Eric replied, "Hyde, man, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well not as sorry as I am," he returned.

"Yeah," said Kelso as he stretched his arms up over his head. "Isn't that such a sweet burn? Guess good old Jackie will come crawling back to old reliable me."

All three guys turned and stared at Kelso for having the audacity to say such a thing. "Oh please!" Fez spoke up, "as if you were ever reliable to her! Yeah, maybe reliable to _cheat_ on her!"

"Nice burn, Fez," Hyde complimented his foreign friend with a nod of approval.

"Yeah Kelso, um here's the thing," Eric slowly started to explain. "Jackie's over you and is really upset with Hyde. So why would she want you back after Hyde?"

"Because, _Eric_, I'm hot!" Kelso answered without missing a beat while he rolled his eyes.

Hyde took in a sharp draw of air. "Kelso, shut the freak up, okay? Jackie's done with you, so go find some other girl to shack up with and leave mine the hell alone!"

"Well, apparently she's done with you too, Hyde, so now you know the depths of a Jackie break up," Kelso responded. "And since you two are broken up, she's fair game."

"Kelso!"

"Alright, look!" Eric interrupted before a knock down drag out brawl rumbled between Hyde and Kelso, "Hyde's feeling down, so what can we _do_ to cheer him up?"

"I know," came Kelso as a smirk grew on his face. "I could _do_ Jackie in front of him." Laughing at his own burn, Fez and Eric shared a painful look as Hyde glared at Kelso before snapping up out of his chair making his way towards Kelso. Seeing Hyde coming towards him, Kelso quickly scrambled off the couch and ran for the door. Hyde was directly behind him, now climbing the outside stairs two at a time trying to catch Kelso.

Meanwhile, Eric climbed over on top of the couch, his feet resting on the cushions as he sat on the back of it. Staring at the TV, he shrugged his shoulders as he told Fez, "Man, I was thinking more like we'd have a circle. Damn Kelso!"

_AN2: For those who are curious, the title for this story comes from the Normals' song, "Two Wrongs & a Right", which was heard on a Season 4 episode of "Dawson's Creek". Lyrics from the song will start off each chapter to help set the mood or tone. The title for this chapter is the song "Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song" by BJ Thomas, which was the song that was playing on the radio of the El Camino after Jackie left Hyde's car once he was truthful with her. But those of you who are obsessed with the show already knew that. ;) Anyway, tell me what you think; read & review! Thanks!_


	2. Say You Love Me

_AN: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. Muchas gracias! Y'all are great! Anyway, you simply MUST listen to "I Never Loved a Man" by Aretha Franklin as you begin to read this chapter. You can find it on (The Alicia Keyes tribute version is a lot like the original, just an FYI.) Enjoy!_

Chapter 2—Say You Love Me

Jackie sat on her makeshift bed, flipping through a magazine and blinking back tears as Aretha Franklin belted out a heart wrenching song on Donna's turntable. She had found the album in the Pinciotti's extensive collection downstairs in the den when she was looking for something to play, not wanting to listen to ABBA or Led Zeppelin or anything that would automatically remind her of Steven. So she sat and zoned out being too upset to even notice that Donna entered their room.

_You're a no good heart breaker  
You're a liar and you're a cheat  
And I don't know why  
I let you do these things to me_

Staring down at her, Donna shook her head and headed over towards her stereo and turned the volume down.

_My friends keep telling me  
That you ain't no good_

Looking up from her magazine, Jackie glared at Donna. "Donna, I was listening to that. Turn it back up."

_But oh, they don't know  
That I'd leave you if I could_

"Jackie, listening to Aretha Franklin at that decibel only proves that you're either pissed off or hard of hearing," Donna shot back at her roommate as she crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why Jackie was actually listening to Aretha Franklin, queen of soul.

_I guess I'm uptight  
And I'm stuck like glue_

"Whatever Donna," Jackie said with zen as tears stung her eyes. "I'm hard of hearing. Now, turn it up."

_Cause I ain't never  
I ain't never, I ain't never, no, no (loved a man)  
(The way that I, I love you)_

Shrugging her shoulders while rolling her eyes, Donna turned the volume back up before snatching a book off her desk and plopping down on her bed. Barely able to finish reading a page in her book, Donna annoyingly glared at Jackie when she started talking. "Men are such pigs. They only want one thing from you, and then once they get it, they're done with you until some other guy starts paying you a little attention. _Then_ they get all territorial. Oh, and they freak out and go find some slut bag to do, as if that justifies everything!"

_How could ya hurt me so bad  
Baby, you know that I'm the best thing  
That you ever had_

Donna's annoyed glare quickly turned into a confused concerned look. "Wait, Jackie, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

_Cause I ain't never  
Never, Never, no, no (loved a man)  
(The way that I, I love you)_

Still flipping through her magazine, Jackie sniffed before answering Donna. "Steven Hyde is a cheating jerk!"

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Donna not quite believing what she just heard. "Hyde cheated on you? That doesn't make sense. Why?"

"Well, he did," Jackie answered matter-o-factly. "Because he thought Michael and I were making out on your couch when Michael was really telling me about Fez's creepy dream. So, I was comforting him, which is what Steven caught us doing, and he goes off and has angry sex with some skanky nurse."

"Omigod!" Donna cried as a hand clasped over her mouth in astonishment for a minute. "Did he tell you this?"

"Yes," answered Jackie quietly as she set her magazine down next to her. A tear escaped from one of her eyes and slid down her cheek. "And you know what's worse? He said he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again." She sniffed. "Huh, like I haven't heard _that_ one before. I swear if I had a quarter for every time I heard that I'd be richer than I already am."

Donna chuckled at her best friend's comment. After all, it was true. Getting up from her bed, Donna crossed the room and took a seat next to Jackie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "This is true, but at least Hyde was honest with you. I mean Kelso never was until he was caught."

"Yeah, well it still doesn't change things, Donna," Jackie vehemently disagreed as another tear or two dropped from her eyes. "The fact is he cheated on me, and I promised myself I wouldn't _be_ with a cheater."

"That's totally understandable," Donna responded, "but Hyde's not Kelso nor is he anything like Kelso. Yeah, what he did was wrong, but you gotta put yourself in his shoes, Jackie. I mean, you're the first, if not only, girl he's ever really cared about. He's insecure, and he did something incredibly stupid. He's a dill-hole."

Now quietly crying, Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "I know, Donna, which is why I broke up with him."

Not sure what to really say, Donna just rubbed Jackie's forearm as Jackie rested her head on Donna's shoulder and cried into it. "You know what really sucks?" Jackie asked after crying for a while before raising her head from Donna's shoulder. "I really love him," she answered as she wiped some fresh tears off her face.

"I know you do," Donna quietly replied as Jackie lowered her head on Donna's shoulder again, and she continued to comfort her friend. _I ought to kick his ass_, she thought, _stupid dill-hole._ They sat there for a while longer, neither one saying anything yet understanding what the other was silently speaking. Drying her face with a hand as she up-righted her head, Jackie hoarsely said, "Thank you, Donna."

Letting a small smile grace her face, Donna returned, "You're welcome, midget."

Allowing the sad smile cross her face, Jackie replied, "Yeah okay, you plaid clothed lumberjack." Donna merely shook her head and chuckled glad to know her best friend could still dish it out at her.

The basement door from upstairs swung wide open and then closed rather abruptly as Donna clamored down the stairs looking for the two biggest dill-holes in Point Place. Unfortunately for her, neither one was there; instead she found her boyfriend and Fez sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where's Hyde?" she asked with a tinge of anger.

Eric looked behind him at Donna who looked extremely pissed. "Last we saw of him he was chasing Kelso out the door and up the outside stairs."

"Yes, Kelso is probably walking around without his pants on," Fez added thoughtfully. "Ah, good burn Hyde."

"Well, great. I guess I can wait here until they return," Donna casually remarked as she walked over to Hyde's chair and sat down.

Fez and Eric quizzically glanced over at Donna. The look on her face meant only one thing—she was out to kill. Nodding his head thoughtfully, Fez asked, "So Donna what business do you have with Hyde?"

Raising an eyebrow at Fez, Donna answered, "The kind where he won't know what hit him."

"Ah, so I see," Fez returned. "May I ask what for?"

"For being the king of the dill-holes," Donna shot back.

"Wait, I thought Kelso was the king," Eric questioned his girlfriend.

"Oh, he's the reigning king of all stupidity," Donna fired, "but right now, Hyde's wearing the crown of the dill-holes."

"Huh," Eric nodded his head in thought. "So I take it that means you heard what happened between Hyde and Jackie."

"Oh yeah," Donna answered with annoyance. "I heard all about it. He's so paying for this too!"

"Ay! Hyde's going to get a beating from Donna!" Fez shrieked. "I want front row seats for this."

Donna rolled her eyes, amazed at how ignorant her friends could really be. Eric merely laughed at the thought of Donna beating up Hyde. Soon the basement became eerily quiet as the three sat and watched TV.

About an hour later, Hyde entered the basement. Looking around at everyone assembled there, Hyde gave a gruff "Hey," to everyone. Eric and Fez looked at Hyde from the corner of their eyes. Donna sneered at him as her eyes watched him with a glint to kill. Picking up on the tense vibes, Hyde headed over towards the deep freeze to get a popsicle, hoping to numb the aching vibe. Reaching in for one, Hyde spoke. "So, Kelso's pant-less."

Laughing at the thought of Kelso trotting around town pant-less, Eric and Fez gave their seal of approval. Eric said, "That's just what Fez said you would do. That's just too awesome!"

"Ah, sweet burn, Hyde," Fez congratulated his friend. "I knew you'd do it."

Noticing Donna had nothing to say about it, he casually remarked, "So I take it you heard about me and Jackie, huh?"

Donna turned around in the chair to look at him. "Yeah, and I've got to hand it to you, Hyde, you really out did yourself this time."

Hyde turned around and took the wrapper off the popsicle. "Huh," he simply grunted before taking a bite.

"No really, you did. In fact, I think you're the new king of the dill-holes," she sarcastically told him. "I mean, is Kelso not the king? What the hell, Hyde!"

"Donna, look. It was a huge misunderstanding, and I told her I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" he asked after taking another bite of his popsicle.

"Well, for starters," Donna said thoughtfully as she stood up from the chair, "you could wear the stupid helmet."

"What? Oh no. I don't think so, Donna," Hyde tried to argue as he watched her walk over to the shelf by the stairs and grab it. "You're not putting that on me."

"Oh yes I am!" she scolded him as she whipped around and closed the distance between them. Shoving him down in his chair, she smacked him first upside his head and then frogged his forearms while she continued. "You _ARE_ going to wear this because you did the stupidest thing to her!"

"Ooh, she's getting feisty," Fez quietly noted to Eric who nodded his head in agreement as they watched in wonder how Donna quickly browbeaten Hyde and ruthlessly slammed the stupid helmet on his head.

"Yeah, I like it when she gets that way," Eric commented. "She's so hot!"

Ignoring their comments, Donna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her poor victim after placing the helmet on his head. "Donna, this is totally uncalled for," Hyde whined.

"Well get over it, dill-hole!" Donna snapped, "Because _you_ deserve it." Turning around to stand behind the couch, Donna continued her interrogation. "What were you thinking, Hyde? My god, Jackie would never cheat on you with Kelso! The girl is crazy about you, and what do you go and do? Break her spoiled little heart!"

Hyde heaved a sigh before responding. "Well the thing is I wasn't thinking."

"Damn straight you weren't!" Donna yelled.

"And I know I hurt her real bad, but the damage is done. There's nothing more for me to do," he shrugged.

Stalking over to him, Donna stared at him. "Oh I'll tell you what you can do. You can march your cheating little ass over to my house and beg for mercy that Jackie will take you back."

"Yeah right," Hyde scoffed.

"Oh you will," Donna blazingly told him looking him straight in the eye, "or you'll be begging for mercy that I'll take it easy on your sorry ass!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her, almost questioning her authority. Donna stared right back at him, telling him through her threatening glare that she meant every word of it. Eric and Fez stared in amazement at them. It seemed time had stilled itself for that moment until Hyde reached up and took the helmet off his head and stood up. "Fine," he said with zen as he threw the helmet down on the sofa and walked out of the basement heading for the Pinciotti's.

About two hours after Donna and Jackie's talk, Jackie was sprawled out on Donna's bed reading another magazine when a knock came to the door. Not looking up from the magazine article she was reading, she answered, "Come in."

Slowly the door opened revealing Hyde as he entered the room. "Jackie," he quietly spoke.

Looking up at him as soon as he spoke her name, Jackie's eyes widened in surprise noticing he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Then just as quickly, she dropped them back down to the page she was reading. "Steven," she spat coolly.

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he deserved her anger and anything she threw at him. "Look, I'm really sorry, alright? I'll say it a thousand more times. I made a huge mistake, I know that now. I should have trusted you—"

"Yeah well, you don't," she interrupted him, her anger and hurt evident in her tone. "I guess you never will either, even though _I _trusted you."

"Yeah, but considering my track record, don't you think I deserve a little slack?" he questioned her.

"Oh please! Don't give me that load of crap!" she hissed at him. "That's history; you were turning a new leaf, but I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

"Jackie, look. I know you're upset and rightly so, but you gotta know it was stupid. It's just that Kelso's always rubbing it in that you two dated and when he's around you, hitting on you, I go insane."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Jackie replied, "Steven, I'll tell you again—I'm over Michael. I've been over him for a long time now. But once again, we're back to square one—trust."

Sighing in aggravation, Hyde returned, "I know and I'm sorry. What more can I do to prove that to you?"

"Nothing," Jackie answered as new tears grew in numbers in her stormy eyes, "because we're through. Now leave."

Taking in the scene in front of him, Hyde shook his head and breathed, "Whatever," before turning to head out. Stopping at the doorway, he exhaled deeply before turning back to face her. "Jackie," he quietly called as he paused to find the courage to say what he had to say next before softly continuing, "I love you."

Choking back a scoff, Jackie shook her head and sniffed as the tears fought to leave her eyes. "Well, I don't love you," she told him.

Nodding his head slowly and pursing his lips together as he comprehended her words, Hyde turned back around and left the Pinciotti's house. Watching his retreating back disappear from her eyes, Jackie whispered to no one, "At least not right now," before burying her head in her arms and sobbing quietly once more.

_AN2: The Aretha Franklin song quoted in this chapter is "I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You)" from 1967. It may seem odd for Jackie to listen to this, but I couldn't help but think that the song expressed Jackie's feelings towards Hyde really well. Anyway, the chapter title is from the Fleetwood Mac song, "Say You Love Me" a hit back in 1976. Please, don't forget to review! Thanks!_


	3. School's Out

_AN: Hats off to luvcali76 for helping me out of a rut and finding some direction—thank you so very much! Also an FYI—a few days have past since the last chapter letting the episode "Immigrant Song" to take place. So this picks up a day or two after that and contains some elements of "Celebration Day". So get ready . . . err, comfortable cos here we go!_

Chapter Three – School's Out

Walking into the Hub, Eric and Donna sought out the gang's usual table, as they were all meeting up after their last day of school. Ironically, someone had found Alice Cooper's "School's Out" on the jukebox and had it blaring throughout the place.

_School's out for summer!_

_School's out forever!_

_School's been blown to pieces!_

_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teachers' dirty looks_

_Out for summer_

_Out till fall_

_We might not go back at all_

_School's out forever_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out with fever_

_School's out completely_

"So things didn't go so well the other night with Jackie and Hyde," Eric informed Donna as they took a seat on the bench at their usual table in the Hub.

"I know," Donna nodded. "Jackie's been playing an Aretha Franklin marathon. It's starting to give me the creeps."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Eric. "If you think that's freaky, how about Hyde listening to country music? That's totally wigging me out," Eric stated using his incredibly charismatic hand gestures.

Raising her eyebrows and furrowing her brow in disbelief, Donna gasped. "No way!"

"Way Donna," Eric responded. "We've got some weird troubled friends."

"I'll say we do," she agreed.

"I mean, I thought they were creepy and unnatural together, but they're creepier, weirder, and totally unnatural apart," Eric digressed.

Donna nodded her head. "And speaking of creepy friends, poor Fez; he has to leave after graduation. Although, I thought he had a green card."

"He did until he misplaced it again," Eric informed her. "He lost it after that road trip to Canada. Too bad he can't find it. Man, I feel bad for him."

"You know Eric, we should do something as a group for one last time," Donna suggested. "Cos Fez will be leaving and so will we."

"Yeah, you're right Donna, we should," Eric agreed. "One last hurrah with everyone before everything changes."

"Well that and we have two days _until_ we graduate," Donna reminded him.

"Good point," Eric nodded. "So when everyone gets here we'll tell them."

"Sounds like a plan," Donna agreed.

But before Eric could respond, Hyde entered the Hub and joined them at their table. "Hey man, what's going on?" he asked with a nod.

"Nothing much," returned Donna. "We were just talking about doing something as a group for the last time before Fez leaves."

"That's cool," he replied with his usual zen.

"And we thought we should let Fez choose the activity," Eric added.

"Well, as long as it's nothing fruity or weird, I'm in," Hyde told them.

"So Hyde," Eric said shifting topics, "any thoughts on how you're going to get Jackie back?"

"_Ahem_, nada one man," Hyde said as he cleared his throat. "I've tried to explain and apologize to her, but she won't have it."

"Well, to be fair Hyde, you did mess up big time," Donna frankly told him. "And it's going to take her awhile to get over it. I mean, if Eric ever cheated on me. . ."

Hyde laughed. Eric looked at him insulted. "What? You don't think I'm capable of it? Kelso's not the only one in the gang with a hot bod. There's plenty o' ladies out there drooling over me."

"Yeah, keep dreaming the dream, Forman," Hyde chided him.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'd be upset too. Just let her calm down. She'll come around."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, thinking back to two nights ago in the hospital when she came running in to see him. She tried to be zen, but the fact remained—she still loved him. "It's just frustrating because I'd take it back if I could."

"She still. . ." Donna began but she stopped because Jackie had walked in with a few cheerleader friends after school. She smiled over to Donna and gave Steven the cold shoulder as they walked over to a nearby table to sit ignoring them, or rather him. Through his shades, Hyde kept a vigilant watch over Jackie; which was probably why he didn't notice Kelso and Fez join the table as he was lost in a Jackie trance.

Saddling up to the table, Kelso greeted the gang. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"I'm being deported, that's what's going on," Fez glumly stated with a slight annoyed glare.

"Dude, like we all know that," Kelso said with a roll of his eyes.

"And we feel really bad for you, Fez," Eric jumped in.

"So in honor of us all graduating before you leave and Eric and I move to Madison," Donna added, "we decided we want to do something special together before graduation."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Fez said honored that his friends did care. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we thought we'd let you decide that," Eric answered.

"Oh, there's so much I want to do in America yet," he responded.

"Well Fez," Hyde said after he finally awoke from his Jackie trance, "we're kinda limited on time and funds, so your choices are too."

"I see," Fez replied slowly as it sunk in and he began to think.

"So, just pick something you've never experienced or done before," Kelso suggested. "Like falling off the water tower for instance."

"Kelso man, that's your hobby," Hyde remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I don't think Fez wants to experience something like that," Eric added backing Hyde up. "I mean you're still sporting your sprained wrist from your fall the other night."

"Yeah, that was a good fall to end my school career with," Kelso replied thoughtfully.

"Whatever Kelso," Donna said rolling her eyes in antipathy. "So Fez have you thought of anything?"

"Well, I've never gone camping," he said thoughtfully.

"Hey, that's perfect because I haven't been in ages," she replied.

"And we can do it the night before graduation," Eric suggested.

"Sounds good to me man," Hyde nodded in approval.

"Ooh! I can bring my guitar and play some songs around the campfire!" Kelso exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh boy!" Hyde sarcastically faked enthusiasm as Donna and Eric shared an understanding smirk while Fez missed the sarcasm smiling broadly.

"Or better yet Kelso, you could bring some explosives and blow yourself up," Eric added with his own touch of a sarcastic remark. Donna and Hyde nodded in agreement.

"No, because then we'll be stuck in the hospital all night and what fun is that?" questioned Fez. "No fireworks."

"But Fez. . ." said Kelso as he didn't see anything wrong with the explosives idea.

"I said no fireworks!" Fez shouted back.

"Fine," Kelso heavily sighed in defeat.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay and plan the camp out, but we need to get back and pack some more," Eric informed the guys as he slung an arm over Donna's shoulders.

"So plan on bringing your sleeping bag, pillow, tent, and any other camping supplies you might have," Donna told them.

"I'll bring my _supply_," Hyde announced with a waggle of his eyebrows and a smirk to match.

"Oh, and Donna, make sure you tell Jackie about it," Fez instructed her.

"Wait, devil woman's coming too?" questioned Eric while Donna shoved him hard.

"Why not?" retorted Fez. "She is a part of our group, is she not?"

"Don't worry Fez, I'll tell her," Donna told him with a small smile.

"Good," Fez said satisfied. Then looking at Kelso and Hyde, he pointed at them as he spoke. "And no monkey business from you two over her either."

"Yeah okay Fez, only we're not monkeys," Kelso remarked as he knitted his brow.

Hyde merely stared at his common sense-free friend in amazement. "They seriously found nothing in your head? That's absolutely _amazing_, Kelso."

"I know!" he agreed while Donna, Eric, and Fez snickered.

"Well Fez, _ahem_, you don't have to worry about me," Hyde informed his foreign friend. "Just as long as Kelso stays clear of me and Jackie, we'll be just fine."

"Then maybe you better steer clear of _me_ and Jackie, Hyde," Kelso challenged, "cos she likes my hot bod over your grimy one."

Fuming and ready to kick his ass, Hyde gave him the death stare. But before Hyde could retaliate, Donna jumped in quickly noticing where this would lead to if someone didn't step in pronto. "Kelso, you just reminded me of something."

"What's that?" he asked her as he glared back at Hyde.

"This," she merely stated as she began a blitzkrieg of froggings on him.

"Damn! Donna! Ow! That! Hurts!" he shouted as he rose from his seat. "What the hell was _that_ for?!"

"For being the king of all stupidity, you stupid dillhole!" she fired back, gaining her fire from the other day when she beat on Hyde.

"Well, frogging me like that isn't going to make me any smarter!" Kelso shrieked as he rubbed his forearm.

"You're right; maybe I need to be smacking your head until you knock it off!" she yelled at him, eyes blazing with a green flame after she smacked him upside his head.

"Ooh, Eric, she's getting feisty again," Fez whispered to his friend who only nodded his head in agreement.

"Donna man, he just doesn't get it," Hyde said to her. "The lights are on, but no one's been home for at least ten years."

Eric and Fez laughed and Donna slightly chuckled. "You're right Hyde," she told him, "but Kelso lay off Jackie. She just needs some space right now."

"Fine, but if she needs space then why doesn't she just move out of your room?" Kelso asked, not quite understanding things as he sat back down.

Everyone rolled their eyes in disbelief. "Well on that note, Donna why don't we go and do some more packing," Eric suggested as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, let's go before my IQ begins to drop," she agreed as she too stood up from the table. "Catch you guys later!"

"See ya man," Hyde said as Eric and Donna started to leave. Donna took one step forward, turned around and smacked Kelso upside the head—hard. "Damn Donna!" he shrieked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Kelso, but that's just a reminder; next time I'm kicking your ass," she told him before turning around again and leaving the Hub.

"Well, that should've left a mark," commented Hyde from his seat.

"Excuse me," a bright-eyed blonde cheerleader from two tables away said, "but could you morons keep it down? We're trying to have a conversation over here. Thanks!" she ended rather snooty.

"Like, omigod, okay!" Hyde said in his cheerleader-like voice as he waved his hands around like one before rolling his eyes. Kelso and Fez snickered.

"Oh, Steven why don't you shove it?" Jackie told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're acknowledging me now, _that's_ a good start," he said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Jackie, you really_ dated_ that loud mouth?" asked a tall brunette sitting next to her.

Jackie wisely chose not to acknowledge the girl at the moment and focused her energies on Hyde. "Actually I'm not, so whatever."

Hyde chuckled to himself and slightly nodded his head. He had to admit he taught her well; now the young grasshopper was testing the master. "That's cool," he merely replied while Jackie gave him a disgusted look, flipped her hair, and resumed her conversation with her cheerleading friends. _Yep,_ he thought to himself, _she obviously wants me._

But Hyde was broken out of his thoughts a moment later when he saw Kelso standing next to the girls' table trying to talk to Jackie while he occasionally talked to the other girls. Jackie ignored him and continued on with her conversation, not helping the glances she gave Steven Hyde. Hyde sat in his chair, fuming once again at Kelso. Shaking his head, Hyde stood up from his chair and walked out of the Hub, too disgusted with things at the moment. Fez watched Hyde go and then shifted his gaze to Kelso with the cheerleaders. "Well, I guess the cheese stands alone. Ay!" he said sadly to himself.

Jackie saw Hyde leave the Hub and had an urge to find him and follow him or talk to him, really anything to get away from the so-called cheerleading friends and Michael Kelso. Sighing in defeat, Jackie rested her chin in her hand and glumly stared at the table knowing that she should talk to Donna instead.

About an hour later, Jackie found Donna packing some things in a box in their shared room. Donna had just sealed the box up when she noticed Jackie entered the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you came in midget," Donna teased her as she grabbed an empty box next to her desk to start packing it.

"Yeah, I just got in," Jackie answered as she dropped her purse on her cot and sank onto Donna's bed. She sighed as she flopped back onto it, her head hitting the mattress.

"So, what's going on?" Donna asked after a moment as she packed some shirts.

"I miss Steven," Jackie admitted quietly.

"So, forgive him and move on," Donna replied.

"It's not that easy, you dumb lumberjack," Jackie scolded her roommate.

"Really?" she questioned Jackie, annoyed that she was called a dumb lumberjack.

"Donna, he needs to be punished for what he did, and he needs to learn to trust me."

"You're right; he does," Donna agreed as she packed a few more shirts into the box. Then she stopped and sat down next to Jackie. "But he's only going to know that if you tell him so. He's no mind-reader, you know."

"Well, he should be," grumbled Jackie.

Donna chuckled. "Whatever. Look, we're all going camping the night before graduation before Fez, Eric, and I leave. We really want you to come cos you know it won't be the same without you."

Jackie crinkled her nose at the thought of camping, but she decided to suck it up for the prosaic reality of her friends. "Alright, count me in. I mean, it'll be the last time we're all together, and it could be fun."

"Yeah, I think so," Donna agreed as she resumed folding some shirts.

"Donna, I just realized something! This is one of the last times we'll share your room," Jackie announced as she sat up on the bed.

"I know. It's weird, isn't it?" Donna stated as she looked around her room.

"Yeah," Jackie answered vaguely. "Huh, I need to start planning how I'll redecorate it."

"What?!"

"Well, once you're gone I'll still be here so," she began but didn't get to finish as Donna took a pillow and whacked her with it. "Aw!" Jackie gasped as she grabbed a pillow and began her own assault on Donna. They continued their pillow fight, swinging pillows back and forth, hitting each other and laughing until they heard someone say, "Ooh, a girls' sexy pillow fight! Now, take off your shirts."

It was Fez. Unfortunately for him, no tops came off; instead he was bombarded with pillows as the girls chased him out of their room. "Ay!" he wailed trying to escape their lightning attacks on him.

The day before graduation found the gang packing up and gathering in the Forman driveway or kitchen, readying for the night's adventure. As Donna, Kelso, and Fez packed a cooler with food and drinks, Hyde and Eric were packing up Kelso's van. As Hyde packed the last thing in, Jackie strode up the driveway with her sleeping bag, pillow, and tent in hand.

"Hey Eric," she greeted him while giving Steven the cold shoulder, "there any room for this?"

"As long as you didn't pack the kitchen sink, princess, sure," he replied as he took the bag and pillow from her.

Taking the tent that she had leaned up against her, Hyde greeted her. "Jackie."

"Steven," she said matching his tone.

"Look, can't we just talk about this?" he asked her.

"No. I don't think there's any point to. _You_ can't trust me, so there's nothing to say," she informed him curtly.

"Jackie, I trust you—" he began to say.

"Ha!" she cackled and scoffed, "yeah, I'll believe _that_ when I see it!" Turning around, she headed for the sanctity of the house.

"Wow, she's one tough cookie," Eric commented as he leaned against the van.

"Tell me something I don't know," Hyde shot back.

"Well," Eric said rising to the challenge, "Kelso's trying to woo her with an apple."

"What?" Hyde questioned as he turned around and followed Eric's gaze through the glass sliding door. Sure enough, inside the kitchen he saw Kelso holding a red apple in front of Jackie, sporting off his trademark goofy yet charming smile. "He's about to be all red and bruised," grumbled Hyde as his hands curled into tight fists.

Eric smirked. "You're jealous," he realized aloud.

Silence filled the air between them. "No I'm not," replied Hyde as he tried to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, you are man. That's what's bothered you this whole time," Eric continued.

"I'm not jealous, Forman," Hyde bluntly told his friend through gritted teeth. "I just don't trust Kelso."

"When it comes to Jackie," Eric remarked. Then his face lit up once more as another realization dawned on him. "You're scared! Omigod! You do have a heart! You have feelings for Darth Vader!"

Hyde frogged Eric. "I'm not scared! And quit calling Jackie 'Darth Vader'!"

"Hyde," Eric chuckled as he rubbed his forearm, "oh Hyde. This makes perfect sense now. You love—"

But Eric couldn't finish his sentence because Hyde frogged him once more. Eric cringed and began rubbing his sore arm again. "Hyde, the truth will set you free."

"Look Pastor Eric," Hyde began but stopped as the others filed out of the house, cooler in toe; as well as Laurie.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Eric asked as he pointed to his sister.

"I'm going camping with you guys," Laurie answered sweetly with a smile.

"What? No. No, you can't come. I . . . I forbid it," Eric told her.

"Well, I say she can," Fez informed his friend.

"What? Why?" questioned Eric as he turned his gaze from his sister to Fez. "Fez, no good will come of this if she goes."

"I said she goes," Fez repeated as he held up a hand to Eric's face.

Sighing in defeat, Eric resigned to live with the fact that his older, devilish sister would be joining them on their camp out.

"Great, slut-zilla is joining in on our fun," Hyde commented as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the van.

Laurie made a face at him. "I'm surprised you're graduating, Hyde. I thought you'd have dropped out by now."

"Well, guess you'll have to see it to believe it," he shrugged. "But, you might miss the big event if you transform into your true self."

"And what's that, Frizz boy?" she dared him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if the Loch Ness Monster doesn't appear some time tonight," Hyde answered as he raised an eyebrow; the gang chuckled.

"You probably won't see it if the monster sees your freakishly 'froey locks!" Laurie retorted staring back at him.

"They're not freakishly 'froey you walking VD!" Jackie lashed at her, tired of the banter between her and Hyde. Hyde, somewhat impressed that Jackie burned Laurie in his defense, arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, that's right," Laurie sweetly remarked, "you're dating Frizzy 'fro. Can't say I blame you for moving on from Premature Short Round here to Curly Q, that's a big step up for you."

Kelso shrieked, "Ah!"

"Shut up, Kelso!" they both yelled.

The gang got eerily quiet as Jackie and Laurie fired off burns. They looked from one to the other as if it were an endless volley in a tennis match. As the two girls were having a staring contest, Jackie finally broke the silence, "Well, you would know, wouldn't you Laurie? I mean, after infecting the whole state of Wisconsin, the bi-state area, the city of Chicago, and portions of Canada."

Laurie smirked. "Well at least I haven't infected your current conquest," she paused for a moment before pushing the envelope. "Or have I?"

Trying to find her zen, and feeling as though she was failing, Jackie balled her fists at her sides as she narrowed her brows. "Lay off my boyfriend," she gritted through her teeth. The gang stared at her, surprised to hear her call Hyde her boyfriend when they were broken up.

"Dude, wouldn't that be like Laurie seeing Eric naked?" questioned Kelso to Fez, who could only nod his head in awe and agreement.

"Okay, guys! Well, who's ready to go camping?" Eric asked trying to break up the tense vibes. No one moved for a moment; then Laurie shrugged and headed for the van taking shotgun. "I know I am," he answered sarcastically as he followed suit.

"Wow, I thought for sure Jackie was gonna start a cat fight with her again," Kelso said as he headed for the driver's door.

"Kelso, you missed the first one," Donna said as she got in the back.

"So, I had to nurse Laurie back to health," he explained as he got in.

"Whatever," Donna sighed in frustration as she scooted over to sit next to Eric.

Meanwhile, Fez got the cooler in the back end and crawled over the back of the seat to sit next to Donna, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone outside. Steven stared at Jackie trying to find the right words to speak, while Jackie stood still, trying to compose herself. Licking his bottom lip, Hyde quietly tried to reach out to her. "Jackie," he said as he put a hand on her arm.

Jackie recoiled from his touch, and Hyde knew that she wasn't ready for him yet to console her, so he removed his hand and simply said, "We should get in the van."

Nodding her head, Jackie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before walking to the open van door and hopped in. Noticing there wasn't room left in the middle, Hyde resided in the back with Jackie, acknowledging the fact that he was still in the doghouse with her. Yet he couldn't help but play two scenes over again in his mind as he watched her through his shades as they left the driveway and headed for their campsite.

_Careening around the corner, Jackie spotted Hyde coming out of a hospital room. Gasping she asked, "Steven, are you okay?" with concern written across her face as she grabbed a hold of his wrist._

"_Why?" he asked after looking down to her hand on his wrist before she let go._

"_Well I heard someone fell off the water tower and I thought it was you and I just—"_

"_Nah, it was Kelso," he told her. Jackie sighed in relief. "Wait, you came down here because you were worried about me?"_

"_No I didn't," she lied._

"_Cos you still care about me," he said putting the pieces together._

"_Uh-uh," she said as she slightly shook her head in denial, trying to play the zen game._

"_So I still have a shot with you," he announced as realization clicked on in his mind._

"_No, no you don't. I mean, okay I don't know," Jackie told him. Hyde just stared at her somewhat amused. "Steven, stop staring at me or I'll kick you." He continued to stare at her knowing that he nailed it on the head. Frustrated with him, Jackie kicked his shin making Hyde let out a moan as he bent over to grab his leg momentarily. That's when he knew she still cared about him._

_Laurie smirked. "Well at least I haven't infected your current conquest." She paused for a moment before pushing the envelope. "Or have I?"_

_Trying to find her zen, and feeling like she was failing, Jackie balled her fists at her sides as she narrowed her brows. "Lay off my boyfriend," she gritted through her teeth._

One thing was definitely certain; Steven Hyde still had a chance—a very good chance.

Two and half hours later, the gang plus Laurie were sitting around the campfire, talking and reminiscing. The tents were pitched and the sleeping bags lay out while the cooler was broken into for the goodies contained inside. The guys roasted hot dogs and ate them while the girls made s'mores for dessert. As everyone finished eating and sat around the campfire quietly, Kelso pulled out his guitar. Tuning it, Kelso struck a chord and everyone watched him with a leery eye, knowing that he wasn't the best singer out of the group. But then, he did something that surprised everyone.

"_Something touched me deep inside,_

_The day that Hyde lied._

_So bye, bye Mr. Steven Hyde,_

_I'm a hottie and your nottie,_

_Jackie's gonna be mine._

_She likes my brunette locks,_

_Not your curly ass twine._

_Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine."_

A mixture of emotions swept through the circle; consideration, thoughtlessness, rage—to name a few. And it only worsened when Kelso opened his mouth again.

"Wrote that just for you, Jackie," he said as he leaned in towards her.

"You didn't write that," Hyde spat out. "You just ripped it off of 'American Pie.'"

The rest of the gang snickered while Kelso merely said, "Na-ah! The 'American Pie' guy ripped me off!"

"Whatever man," Hyde spat as he stood up in the circle. "I'm tired of your crap."

"Well, I'm tired of yours," Kelso bellowed back as he too rose up in the circle.

Jackie, meanwhile, eyed both boys wondering how far this would go.

"Kelso, the only person you dogged was yourself when you left Jackie for California last summer," Hyde frankly told him. "She broke up you and became fair game. So quit blaming me for your mistake."

The rest of the gang stared in awe as the argument unfolded before them.

"Well now Jackie's broken up with you," Kelso pointed out, "and she's fair game again. So nu-ha!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not backing down to let some man-whore like you take advantage of her, so heh-heh!"

"Oh yeah?! Well. . ." but Kelso was interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Okay, just stop it both of you!" yelled Jackie as she now stood between the two. Everyone got quiet as all eyes fell on her. "Michael, sit down or your guitar will become kindling!" she ordered him; Kelso obeyed. "Steven," she said with a hint of tenderness, "sit down or your stash will go up in smoke."

Eyeing her for a second, Hyde glared at Kelso before doing as he was told. Jackie too sat down, somewhat exhausted. Fez stood up. "For one night put this twisted triangle behind you!" he shouted at them. "Comprendo?"

"Yeah, I get it," Hyde grumbled from his seat. "But Kelso can stick this triangle up his circle," he quietly said as Fez eyed him.

"Alright fine," Kelso admitted with an eye roll. "I get it too."

With a triumphant smile, Fez remarked, "Good," and then sat back down.

"Well, not that I want to miss out on all the action," Laurie said from her seat in the camp circle, "but I'm gonna go for a dip."

"Uh Laurie," Eric said as she stood up, "he's sitting _right_ over there," he pointed at Kelso.

Laurie rolled her eyes and smirked as she walked past her little brother tousling his hair. "Oh Eric, I think you mean drip," she said oh so sweetly.

"Laurie, Michael is _NOT_ a drip," Jackie said in her ex's defense. "He may be stupid, but he's a sweetheart."

With a smirk now laden across her face, Laurie folded her arms across her chest. "All the ways I love Kelso, let me count them," she taunted her and then laughed. "I always knew you could work an angle, Jackie; I'm just impressed you involved Twiggy and Curly Q."

Jackie glared a death stare at the blonde. "I am _NOT_ working an angle. Michael and Steven have been best friends longer than they've dated me. _I_ never wanted to be in between them."

Kelso and Hyde shared a look before returning their stares at the two girls once more.

"Oh to be the bread in a sensuous Jackie sandwich," Fez dreamily commented before Donna frogged him. "Ay!" he cried in pain as he grabbed his bicep.

"And yet you are," Laurie informed her with an arched eyebrow. "Funny how that happens, huh?"

"Yeah well you would know, wouldn't you Laurie? You're caught in the middle often enough to know how to execute one," Jackie returned.

Making a face at the slim brunette and ignoring her reply, Laurie retorted, "Well apparently their friendship doesn't mean a whole lot until you figure out which one you want."

"I don't have to make a choice," Jackie announced. Eyes popped open wide as saucers around the campfire as the gang registered Jackie's words.

Laurie grimaced. "Why? Cos you can't decide right now? Need the summer to think about it while you work on your tan, little miss Malibu Barbie?"

Jackie's glare turned icy. "No," she simply answered trying to find some kind of zen.

"Really?" questioned Laurie as she eyed her opponent. "You already know who you want, don't you? Why don't you just tell us who it is?"

Jackie looked around at everyone in the circle. Donna gave a small encouraging smile and nod at her while Eric gave a rather confused look to Fez who seemed preoccupied staring at Laurie's body. Kelso and Hyde both sat with arms crossed, staring back at her expectantly awaiting an answer that would make or break them. Looking back to Laurie one last time, Jackie panicked. Turning on her heels, Jackie fled the campfire circle heading for the lake as tears stung her eyes. She just couldn't do it; not with everyone there staring at her like that. It resurfaced that ungodly feeling and moment back in February at Mrs. Forman's father's funeral dinner when she yelled at Annette to "Get off my boyfriend!" _What a tangled mess I've weaved,_ she thought bitterly as she soon reached the lake.

Back at the campfire Laurie shrugged her shoulders after Jackie left. "Huh. Well, I tried to get her to commit to one of you," she commented as she looked at Kelso and Hyde. "But apparently she doesn't want either of you. Oh well!" And then she turned around heading for the lake.

"Hold up, pot stirrer," Eric told his sister as he stood in her way. "Just where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Down to the lake, Eric," she replied coolly. "There's a rope swing down there with my name on it and I intend to ride it all night." And with that, she left as Eric sat down feeling defeated like Charlie Brown.

_Oh, she's going to ride it all night, old boy!_ Fez thought to himself as a perverted smile slowly graced his face. _I bet she'll do it topless too. Get down there! And if she likes what she sees, perhaps she'll want to ride you instead._ "I'm going to get boobs!" he announced aloud as he stood up.

The rest of the gang gave Fez odd looks. Realizing he just said that aloud, Fez tried to smooth over his blunder. "I mean. . .I mean, let's go swimming." Scanning the four faces and seeing roughly the same expressions, Fez quickly left them for the lake.

Thinking about it for a second, Kelso liked Fez's idea and announced, "Wait; if Jackie and Laurie are both skinny dipping down at the lake then I'm missing out on some action!" Quickly scrambling to his feet, Kelso raced down towards the lake. "Don't start the cat fight until I get there!" he cried. Hyde merely tensed and froze, trying not to open up his can of whoop ass on Kelso and remain zen.

Eric and Donna shook their heads and laughed at Kelso, but quickly stopped when they felt Hyde's cold hard glare on them. Eric whispered to Donna, "You take Jackie and I'll take Hyde." Eric started to get up only to find himself shoved back down in his seat.

"No way, Eric," Donna whispered back. "I get Hyde, you get Jackie."

"Fine, I'll rock, paper, scissors you for Hyde," Eric compromised.

"Fine," she replied. "Two out of three wins."

Fists soon in hands they quickly pounded thrice times revealing paper for Eric and scissors for Donna. Pounding again resulted in rock for Eric and scissors for Donna. Now they were tied; it was a win or lose crunch time. Pounding for the third time, Eric chose scissors while Donna chose rock. Crushed like his scissors, Eric rose from his seat. "I'll go, but know this—no campfire under the stars nookie for you, missy."

Donna merely laughed at him as he walked away in search of Jackie. Facing her daunting task, she looked over to Hyde. "Never a dull moment with these morons, huh?" she said trying to break the ice.

"Whatever Donna," he replied with zen.

"Don't start that 'whatever' crap with me, Hyde," she informed him.

"Look, its obvious Jackie doesn't want to do anything about it, so why should I?"

"Because if you really care for her, like I know you do, then you better start fighting for her."

"Fighting for her? Hell, she doesn't even want to talk or listen to me for that matter."

"That's because she's just as stubborn as you are," Donna frankly told him. "And if you want her back you're gonna have to trust her."

"Trust her? I do trust her; it's Kelso I don't trust."

"And rightly so," she agreed, "but you gotta learn to trust her if you want her back, Hyde."

"And just how the hell am I suppose to do that when she'd rather not be anywhere near me?"

"Hyde, if you really trust her, give her some space and let her come to you when she's ready. Only let her know that you're gonna do that. Last thing I need is for her to think you're dating some leather jacket chick," Donna advised.

"Donna, you mean if I let her go she'll come back to me?" Hyde asked looking at Donna.

"Yeah," she answered with a sad smile.

"What a load of crap!" Hyde spat dejectedly.

"Hyde, it isn't crap," Donna scolded him. "It's proving to her your trust. Showing her that you trust her even though you can't stand to be parted from her. . .because you _love_ her."

Hyde huffed, "Whatever Donna man."

Donna laughed. "Oh, just admit it. We all know you do. It's not like it's a secret or anything. I've seen how you look at her and touch her and hold her."

Hyde scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Fine, maybe I do. But the fact still remains that we're broken up."

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hyde, I'm telling you if you really want Jackie back, you gotta give her some space and trust that she'll come back to you."

Hyde sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll try. But if this crackpot plan of yours doesn't work, I'm beating up your boy geek."

Donna nodded her head in compliance. "Sounds fair."

"So Big D, you ready to move into that tiny apartment in Madison with Forman?"

"Yeah, I think so," she answered him. "I mean, we're not getting married right away or anything. . .we've got plenty of time before that happens. But I think this will be a good thing for both of us. See if we're really ready, y'know?" 

"Yeah, I think I know what you're saying."

Donna gave a lop-sided smile. "Yeah, I'm excited about it. You guys will have to come up and visit us a lot."

Hyde nodded in agreement. "And I'll always bring a 'housewarming present' too."

Donna laughed; "Good to know, Hyde." They shared a laugh and continued to talk.

Meanwhile, Eric found Jackie sitting down near the lake staring out at it. Hesitantly, he approached her. Mere feet away from her, he saw someone else approach her. Hanging back for a moment, Eric couldn't believe it when he saw his sister sit down next to Jackie.

"Jackie, look I'm sorry if I shoved you out in the spotlight back there," Laurie apologized, "but don't you think the charades needs to end?"

Jackie sniffed as she wiped some tears off her face. "I'm not playing any charades with them, Laurie. And why do you care anyway? Still after Kelso? Cos if you are, you can gladly have him."

"God no!" Laurie scoffed. "That twig in the pants? I mean, a year ago, yeah sure, but now I've grown and learned." She paused for a moment as Jackie silently chuckled. "So, what's the deal with you and orphan boy?"

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance before letting out a small breath. "Well, if you must know, we had a good thing going since getting together last summer. But then he cheated on me with some skanky nurse all because of Michael."

"So, Kelso's the monkey wrench in all of this?" Laurie asked as she rested a cheek on her knees and looked at Jackie.

"Basically, yeah," Jackie answered as she slowly looked over to Laurie.

"Huh," Laurie sighed thoughtfully.

Eric, meanwhile, in the shadows couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Darth Vader and the Emperor sitting having a casual non-shouting, non-burning conversation. He almost felt like a Rebel spy who stumbled upon a secret meeting of the evil kind.

"Jackie, y'know you're gonna have to tell Kelso it's over for good, right?" questioned Laurie after a moment.

Jackie sighed. "I know, but I just want Steven to suffer a little, y'know?"

Laurie stifled a snicker. "Oh, so you _are_ working an angle—a payback one. _Nice_."

Now it was Jackie's turn to stifle one. "Something like that," she muttered.

"Well, I may not know Hyde very well, but I can tell you don't screw it up. Guys like him can run hot and cold," Laurie told her. "Maybe you'd be better off talking to 'Ohtobe A Geekboy.'"

Jackie laughed. "Yeah, like your geeky brother would know anything outside of Star Wars."

"Hey, I resent and resemble that remark," Eric cried as he emerged from the shadows and stood a few feet away from them.

"Yeah you would," sneered Laurie.

"Well, just so you know, I have two extremely horny friends _dying_ to get a good look at you," he informed his sister before muttering to himself or Jackie, "why I don't really want to know," then turning his volume back up and adding to Laurie, "so why don't you go find them and give them a show?"

"What? And miss out on the expert advise you're about to give the midget, I think not," she flatly told him.

"Fine," Eric said flatly, "I'll give you twenty bucks if you'll go away."

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint the troops," she said with a smirk.

Making a face back at her, Eric calmly stated as he dug in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a twenty, "Yeah, that's more than I wanted to hear."

Laurie stuck her tongue out at her brother before walking away. "Then I guess you better find something to stuff your ears with later if you don't want to hear anything else!"

"Ugh!" Eric moaned in disgust as he shoved his wallet back in his pocket.

"Okay, can we not talk about the horn dogs and Laurie for a moment?" Jackie's voice broke in, in disgust. "Let's focus here, Eric."

"Yeah," he agreed as he sat down next to her, "sorry about that."

"Eric, what am I suppose to do with Steven?" Jackie asked in a quiet voice.

Eric sighed; as long as he's known Hyde, and that was a good ten years to be sure, he'd never seen him show such concern and care for someone. "Jackie," he said softly, "you gotta understand Hyde. You know he's never been good with showing or dealing with his emotions. I mean, his home life was disastrous before he started living with me and my folks. His dad left when he was eight and his mom treated him like crap before she left too. He's learned to bottle things up inside. And when you two began your . . ._ thing_ . . . it really shook him up inside, y'know? He trusts you, Jackie, really he does. He wouldn't have let you get so close to him if he didn't."

"I know, Eric," Jackie admitted, "but why did he have to cheat on me?"

"Because Kelso's a threat to him," he simply replied. "Look, I know you just want to be Kelso's friend, but you gotta make that line clear to both of them. Granted, I know, it'll be a lot harder to get Kelso to comprehend that, but the sooner you do that the sooner Hyde will understand and trust you again."

"He doesn't trust me anymore?" she asked as her eyes widened in fear.

Wanting to slam his head into a brick wall for saying that, Eric sighed. "I think he does, but I think he'd trust you even _more_ if you draw the line for Kelso."

"Huh," she muttered. "I never thought about that. I just thought that Steven and Michael were at an understanding with things, and that Michael knew we were over for good."

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, never underestimate a Kelso."

Jackie snickered. "Yeah, you're right. So, now what?"

"Now?" questioned Eric. "Now, just talk to Hyde. Let him know what you're thinking."

Jackie gave a small thoughtful nod. "Eric, thank you."

Eric gave a small lop-sided smile and a shrug. "Eh, it was nothing."

"No, it wasn't _nothing_," Jackie disagreed with him. "It was _something_."

Barely nodding his head in agreement, Eric was taken aback when he felt Jackie's lips lightly graze his cheek. Eyes as round as Frisbees, Eric's body shook like he was freezing in a winter blizzard. "Okay, yeah, um, let's not have that happen again."

Jackie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Eric, trust me when I say I have no interest in you whatsoever. It was just a little 'thank you for your help' peck on the cheek."

"Well noted," he said as he slowly nodded his head, "but I just wanted it on the record in case Hyde or Donna ever heard about it or saw it. I don't need Hyde kicking my ass over you too."

Jackie laughed—a good hearty laugh. "Trust me, you don't ever have to worry about that."

"Good!"

They laughed for a moment. "Well, you wanna head back to the campfire?" he asked after their laughter settled down.

"Na, I'm good," Jackie replied. "I'm just gonna sit here a little longer. I'll come up later."

"Okay," Eric replied with a shrug as he stood up.

"Thanks again for the advice Eric," Jackie thanked him.

"Don't mention it," he waved. "No, really . . . don't," he teased. Jackie rolled her eyes yet again while cracking a grin and Eric turned to head back to camp.

Meanwhile, Laurie had reached her destination by the lake—the old familiar rope swing. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as memories from her graduation night came to mind. Taking off her jacket and tossing it to the side, she glanced around before shedding the rest of her clothes and running over to the swing. Grabbing hold of the rope, she ran it back a few paces before taking off in a run and leap. Just as the rope swing swung over the lake water, Laurie let go and plunged into the cold water. Resurfacing, Laurie let out a gasp and a yelp from the coldness. But it wasn't until after she flung her hair back out of her face and wiped off the excess water from her face that she saw Fez standing on the shore watching her. Keeping her chest just under the water surface, Laurie stared at him for a second before asking, "Fez, what are you doing over there?"

_Ay! What do I do?_ Fez asked himself in his mind. "Uh, I just uh came to see the rope swing." _Ah, good answer, old boy!_

"Well, it works better when you use it," Laurie informed him as she treaded water.

"Oh . . . well, if you think so," Fez stumbled on the words.

Laurie giggled. "And it works best if you take off your clothes," she informed him.

Fez gulped. _Okay, this is it Fez. It's now or never. Turn on the charm; show her how sexy you are._ "Well, if it's best that way, I'm in."

Laurie continued to tread water floating once in a while as she watched Fez fumble with his zipper and shirt. Once Fez was nude, he hurried over to the swing, grabbed a hold of the rope and nervously looked out into the water. Laurie swam out of the way, letting Fez know that he could jump in when he was ready. Taking a running start, Fez clung to the rope as it drifted over the water; just before it began its swing back to shore, Fez let go of the rope and plunged into the dark water. Surfacing and beginning to tread water, he cried, "Ay caramba! It's cold!"

Laurie laughed. "Well, what did you except? It's not a hot spring, y'know."

"Oh sure, laugh all you want you whore!" Fez spat at her.

"I am _NOT_ a whore!" Laurie retorted with a shout.

"I said _whore_!" Fez returned with his trademark hand gesture.

"Ah!" gasped Laurie before she sent a big splash of water in his direction.

Receiving the splash, Fez wiped his face off before splashing her back. Splashing back, Laurie and Fez soon started a water fight between them and water and cries of surprise were the only noises coming from the lake. As they splashed each other, they slowly inched closer to one another and before they knew it they were within reach of each other. Then they began to dunk one another underneath the cold dark lake water. In the heat of the moment, their eyes met, stopping their bodies from attacking the other. Then in the blink of an eye, they lunged towards each other and in a searing kiss, they began furiously making out in the lake. Somehow they floated close to shore. Breaking the heated passion and lust that they suddenly had for one another, Laurie breathily said, "Fez, let's head for the van; it'll be easier that way."

"Whatever you say, baby," he replied.

Quickly sealing the deal with another searing kiss, they stumbled out of the lake and onto the shore where they managed to find their clothes, throwing a few items on before making a bee line for the van.

Back at the campsite, Eric found Donna and Hyde sharing a laugh. Joining them around the campfire, Hyde asked, "Where's Jackie?"

"Oh, she's still sitting by the lake," Eric replied. "She wanted to sit out there for a little bit yet. She said she'd come back here before long."

"Huh," Hyde grunted.

"Man, she just has some things to think about, y'know?" Eric told his best friend.

"Yeah, I know," Hyde nodded. "Hey, so uh, where's Kelso?"

"Who knows," Eric shrugged. "Probably somewhere off whoring it with my sister. Man, I had to pay her twenty bucks to leave and entertain Fez and Kelso."

"Wait, you _paid_ her?" questioned Donna.

"Man, isn't that like prostitution or something?" questioned Hyde.

"I don't know, whatever," Eric shrugged. "It got her to leave and distract the other two."

"Well, it doesn't take much for her," muttered Donna.

Hyde snickered. "Man, ain't that the truth."

Just then a high pitched shriek was heard coming from the lake.

"Dude, what was that?" asked Eric as the three looked around at each other.

"The Lady of the Lake," Donna answered with a serious look on her face. Eric and Hyde each raised an eyebrow at her. "Kidding!" she cried as they silently pondered the source of the sound.

"Jackie," Hyde mumbled. Eric and Donna shared a look just as Hyde stood up and rushed towards the lake; they quickly followed.

Running through the woods on the dimly lit path that lead to the lake, Hyde was just a few yards away when he ran into something . . . or rather someone. Knocking both of them down, he heard someone cry, "Ow! Oh great! Now my jeans are all dirty!"

"Jackie?" Hyde questioned just as Donna and Eric caught up with him.

"Steven?" Jackie questioned in turn.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other.

"I heard a noise," they answered simultaneously.

Standing up, Hyde extended a hand to Jackie to help her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure; whatever," she replied as she let him help her up and dusted off her bottom. Hyde stared at her. Feeling his eyes on her, Jackie couldn't help but stare back at him.

"Jackie, do you know where the noise came from?" asked Donna while Jackie and Hyde continued to stare at each other.

"Uh-uh," Jackie managed to mumble. Breaking her stare from Steven, she turned her gaze to Donna and answered, "But it was high-pitched and coming somewhere from the lake. I thought I'd head back to camp when I ran into Steven."

"Have you seen Kelso about?" Eric asked now curious as to what happened to their brainless friend.

"Last I saw of him was back at the camp," she returned.

"Well, let's head back to camp, maybe he'll return there," Donna suggested.

"Yeah, Kelso's kinda like a boomerang; you can throw him as far away from you as you can, but he always returns," Hyde chided. The others chuckled.

Eric wrapped an arm around Donna as they led the way back to camp. Hyde ushered for Jackie to walk in front of him, but she declined, opting to walk beside him. The walk back was a quiet one; Eric and Donna nuzzled and cuddled as they walked ahead of Jackie and Hyde while the latter couple merely scrunched up their noses in disgust, secretly wishing they could be doing that too.

Just as the campsite came into view, a twig snapped somewhere in the darkness of the woods, and instinctively Jackie grabbed Steven's hand with both of hers in sheer fear of what was out there in the unknown darkness. Hyde couldn't help the small smile that graced his face when she made contact with him. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand letting her know that things were going to be okay. Sharing the smile he gave her, Jackie felt better knowing that he would protect her from whatever it was.

As they all walked into camp, Eric and Donna plopped down into their seats and continued to cuddle, oblivious to Jackie and Hyde's existence. Letting go and dropping their hands, Jackie and Hyde opted to sit as far away from Forman and Pinciotti in hopes that they wouldn't have to witness anything as they sat next to one another silently. Exhaling deeply, Jackie stared at the campfire before saying, "Steven, let me just say—"

"Dude, did you hear that?!" bellowed a half naked Kelso as he raced into camp. "It was the Lady of the Lake!"

Breaking the spell for Eric and Donna and Jackie and Hyde, they each turned to look upon Kelso. "Man, where's your pants?" asked Eric as he indicated the lack there of.

"Back down by the lake where I took them off," Kelso answered with an eye roll. "I was hoping to find Laurie or Jackie down there—OW!"

Jackie had smacked Kelso in the stomach hard. "Michael, I wouldn't go skinny dipping with you if you were the last man on Earth!"

Hyde chuckled. Maybe Donna was right.

"Well, damn Jackie! A guy can dream or be lucky!" Kelso returned.

Rolling her eyes, Jackie uttered, "Whatever."

"Hey, where's Fez and Laurie?" asked Donna as she looked around the campfire and noticed they were missing.

The other four looked around and realized they weren't in attendance. "Maybe they're down at the lake," suggested Hyde.

"Yeah, maybe Fez is doing it with Eric's sister," Kelso laughed; the others except for Eric did too.

"Okay, that's gross and I don't need the mental pictures of that either, thanks," Eric flatly told them.

"Oh hey, what if the scream we heard was Laurie because she and Fez are doing it in the lake?" teased Kelso.

Eric frogged Kelso and made a face. "Yeah, I didn't need to know that, Kelso."

"Nah man, that was Fez because Laurie did something freaky as they're doing it," corrected Hyde as he joined in on the teasing.

"Yeah, okay I've been completely disgusted. I'm going to bed in hopes that I'll lose these disturbing images you munch bunches put into my mind," Eric stated as he headed for his tent.

"Oh great! Now I have to listen to him lament about it instead of going to sleep!" Donna cried before smacking each of the boys upside the head. Heading for Eric's tent, Donna said good night to Jackie before entering his tent.

As the square became a triangle, Jackie decided it was best if she removed herself from any other awkwardness for the night. "I'm turning in too. Night guys," she told them as she left the campfire and headed for her tent.

Noticing there was one tent left; Hyde quickly rose from his seat and stated, "Well, I'm hitting the sack too. Have fun sleeping out here with the Lady of the Lake, Kelso."

Looking around him as Hyde departed for the last tent, Kelso sighed, "Ah man!" and then resigned to taking the sleeping bag left for him. Pulling it close to the fire, Kelso slipped inside. Closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep, he heard a twig snap in the distance. Blinking his eyes open in fear, Kelso softly cried, "Jackie?"

"Good night, Michael," Jackie answered.

"Hyde?" he cried in a soft scared voice.

"I don't think so, Kelso," Hyde answered.

"Donna? Eric?"

"Night Kelso," they answered.

"Ah man! She screams then kills!" he whispered to himself as he snuggled inside his sleeping bag throwing the cover over his head in hopes nothing would reach out and get him in the night.

As the night quietly settled down in camp, things also settled down in the back of Kelso's van. Lying on their backs with sheets wrapped around or covering them, Laurie and Fez lay contemplating what just transpired as they stared up through the opening of the roof at the stars.

"So, was it as good for you as it was for me?" Fez asked her.

"Eh, it was okay," Laurie answered unenthused.

"Hey, that's good enough for me," Fez replied with a satisfied smile.

After a moment, Laurie asked, "So, you're really being deported tomorrow after graduation?"

"Yes," Fez sadly answered. "I wish there was something I could do to stay here."

Laurie nodded her head sadly. A moment passed when an idea came to Laurie. "Well, there is _something_ that we can do."

"Didn't we just do it?" asked Fez slightly confused.

"No, not _that_," she said with a roll of the eyes. "I mean, we could get married that way you can stay here and don't have to return to wherever it is that you came from."

Puzzled by this, Fez asked, "You mean, if we get married I can stay?"

"Uh-huh," Laurie nodded.

"And you're willing to do this for me?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Why not? I'm just helping a friend in need, and I've got nothing better going on."

"Well, then sign me up!" Fez excitedly cheered. "And get me to the church on time!"

Laurie snickered. "We'll have to leave early tomorrow morning and get to the courthouse."

"Courthouse? I thought you have to get married in a church here," he questioned her.

"Not always," she returned. "Either way it's legal; if you're legally married to an American, then you're an American."

"Thank you American woman," Fez said excitedly. "Now, shall we do it again? I do have other needs besides becoming an American, y'know."

Laurie's eyes widened in shock; "Uh, let's just sleep on it. Maybe I'll be up to it in the morning before we leave."

"Hey, whatever you say, my soon to be lovely wife," Fez shrugged as he smiled up at the night sky. This was definitely his lucky night to be alive.

_AN: "School's Out" is Alice Cooper's 1972 song from the album of the same name track #1. Some questions you may be asking right now: Will the gang find Laurie and Fez? Will Kelso retrieve his pants? Can the gang make it to graduation on time? Will Kitty Forman get her graduation picture? Can Jackie and Hyde find a moment where they can talk? What will Red say if he finds out about Laurie and Fez? Will Donna and Eric leave Point Place? The answers to these questions will be revealed in the next installment(s). Per usual, thanks for reading! Now, don't forget to review!_


	4. I Just Want to Celebrate

Chapter Four – I Just Want to Celebrate Living In the USA

The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky; birds were chirping their morning songs and the lake was gleaming like a jewel as the sunlight shone down upon it. A light late spring breeze grazed through the Wisconsin woods. It was the perfect day for a graduation.

Laurie was the first to awake; she grabbed her clothes and began putting them back on. Fez slept soundly next to her. Smiling to herself as she watched him, she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled the hem down before leaning over Fez and gracing him with a soft wake up kiss. Fez stirred but didn't arouse. Shaking her head at him, she quietly scooted closer to the front of the van. Reaching for the keys Kelso left in the ignition, she turned the van on idyll so she could listen to some music. Turning the volume up a little, Laurie soon began to sway to the beat of the song and hum as it played on the air waves.

_Summer breeze makes me feel fine_

_Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind_

_Summer breeze makes me feel fine_

_Blowin' though the jasmine in my mind_

_See the paper layin' on the sidewalk_

_A little music from the house next door_

_So I walk on up to the doorstep_

_Through the screen and across the floor_

As the song went on, she began to slowly sing along with the chorus.

"_Summer breeze makes me feel fine_

_Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind_

_Summer breeze makes me feel fine_

_Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind"_

Fez stirred once again, this time fluttering his eyes open. Squinting as the bright sunlight hurt his eyes for a moment; Fez sat up and looked around trying to decipher where he was and what had happened. His eyes soon focused on Laurie and he smiled over at her. She lazily smiled back and continued to sing along with the song. Fez began to look around for his clothes and quickly found and put them on. As soon as he was clothed, he sat next to Laurie taking her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he lightly kissed the back of her hand and said, "Good morning jasmine in my mind."

Ruefully smiling to herself, Laurie returned the greeting. "Morning Fez."

"Well, today's the day," he said with nervous excitement.

"Yep, it sure is," Laurie nodded. "You ready to get married?"

"You bet my green card I am," he replied.

Sitting in silence with only the radio playing some advertisements, they sat there in Kelso's van holding hands letting the day's future events sink into their minds. Just then the disco jockey was back on air. _"This is WFPP the Sound rocking you out this gorgeous Friday morning in May. It's ten to eight in the morning and here's Aerosmith with—"_

"Whoa! Fez, did you hear that?" asked Laurie as her eyes widen.

"That we're being rocked out by Aerosmith this beautiful Friday morning in May?" he asked in response.

"No," she shook her head. "It's ten minutes to eight." Fez gave her a puzzled look. "7:50 a.m. We gotta leave now if we want to make it back to town in time to get to the courthouse."

"Well, let's shake a foot and get this hunk-a, hunk-a burning love machine going then!" Fez exclaimed.

Scurrying to the front seats, Laurie got in the driver's seat while Fez climbed into the passenger seat. Turning the engine from idyll to on, Laurie soon switched the gears from park to drive and sped out of the Wisconsin woods, following the path that would lead them back onto the blacktop park road which would in turn lead them to the state highway and to the county seat where the courthouse sat waiting for the crazy loveless pair to arrive.

Approximately two and a half hours later, the gang was still asleep . . . or quietly lying awake. The sun had risen higher in the bright blue sky, the wind still blew a gentle breeze, not a cloud had yet to be spotted in the clear blue sky, and the lake shimmered from the bright warm sunshine. Mother Nature was most definitely out and about, letting her little alarm clocks chirp to their hearts content.

Donna awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the lake water lapping against the shore. Fluttering her eyelids for a moment, she finally and slowly opened them, letting her eyes adjust to the daylight. Staring up at the tent's ceiling as her eyes focused, Donna slowly began to recall where she was. Turning over onto her side, she faced a sleeping Eric. A smile slowly grew across her face as she quietly watched him sleep. His chest gradually rose and fell as he breathed; his eyelids rapidly fluttered. Clearly he was in a deep sleep.

After watching him for a few minutes, Donna began to reminisce on their past. She thought back to the day they first met; their first day of first grade; their fourth grade year when they were on the same kickball team and finally beat the fifth graders; the seventh grade Sweethearts dance when her parents made her go (and wear a dress) and she, Eric, Hyde, and Kelso slipped outside to play basketball on the nearby playground, only to sneak back in when the dance ended so their parents could pick them up; and sophomore year when they began to realize they had other real feelings for each other—the kind that went beyond mere friendship. She sighed as she recalled the next two years—their first kiss; their first date; their first time; prom; their breakup and attempts to being just friends; her parents separation and divorce; the Casey Kelso months; California.

Donna exhaled as she remembered last summer. Driving all the way there with Kelso at the helm of his van; her mom's (and Tina's) surprise reaction to her arrival; her lonely days spent with Kelso and Annette or her little sister, Tina; the day Eric arrived and the drive back with him and Kelso; her dad's thankfulness for her return yet determination to stick to his guns and punish her somehow.

Catholic school—she chuckled at the memory of it and that damn Catholic school girl uniform. She couldn't help but recall how all the guys ogled over her in that outfit, making her bend over to pick things up that they "accidentally" dropped; although, Fez was the most creative when he faked tripping and fell down only to sneak a snapshot up her skirt. _The little perv was clever_, she thought.

However, she was surprise that Jackie never acted or showed that she was jealous because Donna was getting all the attention from the guys when she wore her uniform. _Then again_, Donna thought, _she is a cheerleader and has THAT uniform. But, maybe Hyde _did_ change her._ Donna thought about that for a moment.

Jackie and Hyde—who would have thought those two would make a good couple? Granted they were opposites, but lately they've become more the same. It was weird in a way, but now it was weirder for them to be apart. Donna recalled how upset she and Eric were when they first found out about them, and how neither one had the guts to tell Kelso. And when Kelso found out, he was mad (and rightly so); there almost didn't seem to be a large enough bowl of pudding for him to wallow his sorrows in. But the initial shock wore off, and after a good heart to heart with Jackie did Donna understand and realize things. Though, it was still odd there for a while. Then things seemed to calm down; everyone got along for a while, but looking back now, it was only the calm before the storm.

_Annette_, Donna recalled thoughtfully. Kelso had to bring out the big guns using her. In some small way, Donna did feel bad for the girl; after all, Kelso only used her in hopes to bed her _and_ bag Jackie. Ironically neither happened, although he did cause a major split between the odd couple. They got back together, but only for two and a half months until Kelso flubbed it up again. _Stupid Kelso_, Donna couldn't help but think.

Then again, Jackie did seem to give Kelso mixed signals, whether she realized it or not. Granted the girl did like a certain amount of attention, but this wasn't exactly the type she needed. _She needs to set them straight_, Donna thought to herself as she noticed Eric stirring next to her. _I'm gonna have to tell that midget she needs to tell Kelso that it's really over for good._

But just then, interrupting her thoughts, Eric awoke and smiled at her. "Hey beautiful," he greeted her.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Donna replied with a small smile, "Hey right back at ya handsome."

Stretching and yawning, Eric sat up. "Man, I don't know if it was the fresh air or the stick that was poking me in the back all night, but I had the best sleep ever."

Chuckling, Donna shook her head. "Good to know. Hey, you still have your watch on you?"

"Uh . . . yep, sure do," Eric replied as he turned his arm towards himself and looked at it.

"So, what time is it?" Donna asked after a minute.

"Well, it looks like it's a quarter past a freckle," he returned jokingly.

Rolling her eyes at his snarky reply, Donna said, "Give me your arm." Raising it before her, she peered at his watch. Wrinkling her brow and squinting her eyes, she focused them on the watch's hands. Widening them, Donna stared at the watch. "10:35!! Eric! We have an hour and fifteen minute drive back home, and we have to be at school no later than 5:30 in our caps and gowns!"

"Donna, relax," Eric reassured her. "We'll have plenty of time to get home and cleaned up."

"Eric, it's gonna take us almost an hour to break up camp and get everything packed and loaded."

"So, that'll take us to what? 1:15?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't put into perspective that this is our group of friends," she returned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Silence filled the tent for a moment. "Did I say 1:15? I meant 3:30," he answered as if it was a silly thing to suggest in the first place.

Donna nodded her head. "Uh yeah," she retorted. "And that gives us maybe two hours to get ready."

"Yeah, so we should go and make sure everyone's up," Eric said as he got out of their big sleeping bag.

"Yeah, let's go do that," she agreed as she got out of the sleeping bag and followed him out of the tent.

Getting up and stretching, Donna and Eric looked around their campsite. It was peaceful—which was odd considering their company. Close to the ashes from last night's campfire, a stuffed sleeping bag lay. Looking at each other for a moment, Eric and Donna silently nodded their heads in agreement, a smirk gracing their lips. Just then Donna shouted, "Omigod, the Lady of the Lake!" Eric let out a high pitched scream.

Instantly, Kelso scrambled up and out of his sleeping bag, startled and disheveled, as he began to frantically look around his surroundings. "Dude! Not the Lady of the Lake!" Kelso exclaimed. Eric and Donna laughed.

Jackie and Hyde both poked their heads out of their respected tents; neither one looking all too pleased to be awoken in such a fashion. "Donna, some people are _trying_ to get some form of beauty sleep staked out in the middle of freaking nowhere!" Jackie reprimanded her best friend.

"Kelso man, put some damn pants on for crying out loud," Hyde barked at his goofy best friend.

Eric snickered. "Yeah, we really don't need to see you pantless."

"Well, now that you all are up," Donna broke in with a menacing cheery smile, "we need to eat breakfast and dismantle camp. It's like quarter to eleven and we need to get moving people!"

"Fine," Hyde gruffly remarked, "but Kelso better get some pants on pronto!"

"Fine," Kelso replied with a roll of his eyes, "but if the Lady of the Lake took them, it's not my fault if I return pantless."

Arching an eyebrow, Hyde stared at the tall one for a moment before answering him. "Yes it is, you moron. You should have grabbed them last night when you came running back into camp."

"Well, if I would've bent down to get them, the scary Lady of the Lake would've gotten me. She screams then she kills, _Hyde_!"

"Michael! Just go and get your damn pants back on!" Jackie yelled at him.

"Alright, I'm going!" he returned as he turned to leave camp for the lake shore.

"Yeah, well she would've done the rest of us a favor if she had!" Hyde bellowed to Kelso's disappearing form as he got out of his tent.

Eric laughed while Donna crossed her arms. "That is so true, Hyde."

"Guys!" Donna shrieked in annoyance. "Great! That's gonna cost us a good thirty minutes because we know how Kelso is with directions."

"Uh Donna, I think you mean things in general," Jackie amended.

"Fine whatever," Donna replied with an eye roll as she uncrossed her arms and waved them in the air momentarily exasperated. "Look, you two dillholes can go down to the lake and make sure he finds his damn pants and puts them on. Then, you three stooges can get back here to help pack up. Think you can handle that?"

"We'll see you in a little bit, love bug," Eric answered as he walked towards Hyde. Putting an arm around Hyde's shoulders as he turned Hyde around towards the lake, they began walking.

"What's Donna's deal, Forman?" Hyde questioned his surrogate brother.

"Eh, she's just hungry. She can be a real bear if she isn't fed at certain times," Eric answered nonchalantly. "That and she's worried about getting back in time to get ready for graduation."

"So I see," replied Hyde. _(a beat)_ "No campfire under the stars nookie, huh?"

"Yeah," Eric paused, "never happened. Y'know why? Because I had these stupid little images of Fez and Laurie doing it, which I _**really**_ must thank you and Kelso for . . ._ all night long_."

"No problem at all, man," Hyde chided him with a cocky smirk. "In fact, it was my pleasure."

Eric returned the smirk. "Yeah, well I wasn't the only one who missed out on some _night moves_ last night, am I Hyde?"

Hyde's eyebrows narrowed knowing that Eric had his number. "Hey, that wasn't by choice," he returned quickly. "If she would just trust me—"

Eric laughed. "Um, yeah, I think she did, but uh, you didn't trust her. So who's calling the kettle black, huh? Oh yeah—the _pot­_head!"

Glaring at his surrogate brother, Hyde defended himself. "I trust her."

"No you don't," Eric volleyed back, "especially around Kelso."

"Would you?" Hyde fired back as they neared the lake. "Always throwing himself at her; always throwing it in my face that he had her first. C'mon Forman, you dealt with a Kelso once before too, if I'm not mistaken."

Eric paused for a second as the memories of things gone past somehow rushed to the forefront of his mind. He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled as he began his pace again. "You're right, Hyde, I did. But the difference is Casey realized he really wasn't in love with Donna; Kelso, on the other hand, has unresolved and unrequited feelings for Jackie."

Hyde stopped walking for a minute. "Unrequited feelings?" he questioned Forman.

Eric stopped walking for a minute too and turned to face Hyde. "Yeah man, cos all she could babble on about last night was you."

"Huh," he ejaculated aloud. _So I still have a shot,_ he thought.

"Look, she'll get over this in time," Eric reassured his best friend, "and yeah, she'll probably throw it in your face when you screw up big time, but she wants you, Hyde."

Just as Hyde was about to respond, Kelso came flying up towards them, tossing his pants at them as he zoomed past. "What the hell?" Eric questioned, but just as the words left his mouth, a small long cotton-mouth snake slithered out from Kelso's pant leg. Hyde's eyes widen beneath his shades while Eric's did the same. Ejecting a yelp of surprise, Eric pushed Hyde out of the way and followed Kelso's dusty trail back to camp. Hyde stood there for a moment longer before swiftly swiping the pants and darting away from the snake. Shaking his heads at the big babies, he cried, "Kelso, you big baby! You forgot your pants!" a mischievous smirk soon gracing his face. Barely nodding his head, he knew just what to do with Kelso's pants when he returned to camp.

Just as the boys came hurrying back to camp, the girls had all the sleeping bags rolled up and in a pile ready to be hauled to the van. They were about to take down a tent when they heard male voices. "Well, sounds like the three stooges have returned," jested Donna to Jackie.

Nodding her head in agreement, Jackie pretended not to notice Hyde wasn't with Michael and Eric. "So, the dumbasses have returned," she greeted them as they ran into camp.

Breathless, Eric heaved, "Huh?"

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Kelso," Donna said sternly, "where the hell are your pants?"

"Ah crap!" Kelso exclaimed. "Well, I would've put them on, Donna, but a snake was living in them," he explained to the girls who had now stood crossing their arms.

"A snake, Michael?" Jackie questioned.

"Yeah Jackie, a snake," Kelso established. "Eric, tell them it's true."

"Yeah, he had a snake in his pants," Eric confirmed, "but he pretty much scared the crap outta me when he _flung_ his pants at me!"

Amidst the girls' snickers, Hyde rejoined the group and admonished Eric loudly. "Calm down, _Erica_. It was only a water moccasin," he said with a roll of his eyes as if it was no big deal. "Kelso man, I believe these are yours," he said holding up Kelso's pants. "I am not riding in a vehicle with you until you put the damn things on. So here," he directed as he chucked the pants at Kelso, "put 'em on."

Ejaculating a high-pitched yelp, Kelso jumped about three feet back; Hyde smirked. "Dude, where the hell did you get that?" he asked too scared to find out if a snake was still in a pant leg or not.

"Well, _ahem_, you dropped them and I believe you were told several times to _PUT THEM ON_!" Hyde cried unnerved.

"Well, would you put them on if a snake had been living in them?" Kelso questioned in reply.

"Yes!" 

"Well, okay then," Kelso answered smally as he grabbed his pants off the ground and opened up the waistband. Sliding one leg into a pant leg, Kelso stepped into the other pant leg and pulled his pants up before fastening the button and zipping it. 

"Now that you've got your pants on again, Kelso," Donna began as she pulled out a tent stake on the tent she and Jackie were working on, "you guys can help take down the tents."

"But what about breakfast?" asked Kelso as he began pulling up tent stakes.

"We'll eat after the tents are down and packed up," Donna answered as she pulled up the last tent stake.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Hyde as he pulled out a stake for Eric.

"Some of Mrs. Forman's blueberry muffins," answered Jackie as she gathered up Donna's fallen tent.

"Hey guys," called Eric as he wrapped up the rope, "last one to have their tent packed up gets leftover graham crackers for breakfast."

"You're on, Forman," cried Hyde as he pulled the last tent stake out. "And may the best _man_ win."

As the guys began vying for the blueberry muffins, the girls folded up their tent. Looking over at the guys scrambling to get their tents down and packed, Jackie commented. "Look at those idiots go, Donna."

Donna looked over at the boys and laughed. "Oh the things they'll do for food."

Jackie smirked. "Yeah, too bad there's only enough for you and me."

"What?!" 

"Yeah, there's only enough for you and me, Donna," she returned with an eye roll. "The guys are just stuck with graham crackers." 

"JACKIE!" Donna cried in a loud whisper as they carried their tent supplies over to the sleeping bag pile and sat it down. "What happened to the rest? There was enough for everyone to have two." 

"Well, I thought you'd have like twice that or something," Jackie admitted.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Thanks midget."

"Well, don't be such a moosey lumberjack then," Jackie returned.

"Midget."

"Moose."

"Midget."

"Moose."

"Bitch."

"Lumberjack."

"Bitch."

"Lumberjack."

"Bitch."

"Bitch."

"Okay, ladies," Eric interrupted them, "the tents are down and packed and we're hungry, so where's the food?"

Donna and Jackie stopped name calling and looked at each other. "The muffins?" Jackie questioned.

"Uh yeah, the muffins," returned Eric with a quizzical look.

"Oh well, uh, um," Jackie stuttered.

"The muffins are, uh," Donna began as she looked to Jackie again for help.

"In the van," Jackie finished for her. "They're in the van."

"WHAT?!" all three guys yelled.

Slightly shrugging to her best friend, Jackie stared at Donna wide-eyed trying to figure out what to do next. Donna barely shook her head at her and answered the guys. "Yeah, they're in the van. We just realized that's where we left them last night."

"Yeah, so if we haul everything to the van, we can eat and be on our way home," Jackie answered. "Cos whew! Boy do we need to shower!"

Furrowing their brows, Eric and Hyde looked at one another confused yet skeptical. Kelso remained out in leftfield for the time being. "Okay," Eric slowly replied.

"So you mean to tell us that the rest of the food's in the van?" asked Hyde as he looked at the two girls. They nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Alright, so everyone grab some stuff," Kelso announced, "and the last one to the van is a rotten egg who gets nothing for breakfast!"

The guys quickly gathered up the tents or sleeping bags or coolers and raced off towards the van leaving the girls behind. Jackie and Donna stared after the guys as they headed for the van. Shaking their heads, they grabbed the last of the supplies, including the bag with the muffins in them. Just as they caught up with the boys and came up to the spot where the van was supposed to be, everyone stopped in their tracks and dropped their things. "Where's the van?" asked Jackie as everyone looked around.

"Dude, where's my car?" Kelso asked, perplexed by its disappearance.

"Kelso, where did you leave the keys?" asked Eric as he looked over at Kelso out of the corner of his eyes.

"In the ignition," Kelso answered not seeing what was wrong with that.

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Kelso!" Hyde snarled with barely a trace of zen, "_why_ were the keys in the van?"

"Because if I leave them in my pocket, it distracts from my natural bulge," Kelso returned with a roll of his eyes. "Duh, Hyde."

Hyde looked like he was about to kick Kelso's ass when Donna asked the obvious question. "Where the hell is Fez and Laurie?"

Standing in front of the Circuit Clerk's desk, Laurie and Fez just finished answering some questions as they were asked to produce a photo id. "Here you go," Fez said to the clerk as he handed him his driver's license. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, that should do it," answered the clerk as he copied down the information he needed before handing Fez back his driver's license. "Now, do you crazy kids want to wait for a judge, or if you'd like, I can do the service for you too."

Laurie looked over at Fez and shrugged; Fez looked at Laurie before looking back at the clerk. "We'll wait for a judge," he answered with a small nod.

"You sure?" questioned the clerk. "I can see if one's available or when one will be available."

"Well, how long will it take for you to issue us a license?" asked Laurie as she stuck her hands into her back jeans pockets.

"Usually about thirty minutes and it's ready," returned the clerk. "And the wait for a judge could be just minutes or hours or days. Just depends on when one has a free moment."

"So what does this cost us again?" asked Fez.

"Well, for the license it'll be seventy-five dollars," answered the clerk, "and for the ceremony, it's another twenty for that."

"Ay! Ninety-five dollars?!" cried Fez. "Just for a piece of paper to get married?!"

"Afraid so," replied the Circuit Clerk. "At least it's cheaper than a full blown marriage ceremony. You kids are smart for taking the easy way out."

Laurie rolled her eyes at Fez as he slightly nodded his head in agreement and shrugged his shoulders in slight confusion, a goofy smile spread across his face. Sighing in annoyance, Laurie asked, "So can you see if a judge is available?"

The clerk nodded; picking up the phone, he dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. Smiling at the patient couple as he waited, he heard someone pick up on the other end of the receiver. "Hello Ellen, do you know when Judge Andres has fifteen minutes free today?. . .I have a couple wanting to get married today." He looked down at the papers in front of him, tapping the eraser end of his pencil on the desk. "Uh-huh, oh sure. Hmm. . .about 2:30. Okay, let me check with them, hold on."

Looking up at Laurie and Fez, the clerk held the phone in his hand, covered the receiver with his hand and asked, "Will 2:30 this afternoon work for you two?"

Fez looked at Laurie and Laurie scrunched her face slightly as she shrugged her shoulders, obviously not caring. "I don't care; I don't have anything bet. . .uh, _else _going on."

Answering for them, Fez told the clerk, "2:30 works for us."

"Alright," said the clerk as he uncovered the receiver and talked into it. "Okay, it's a go. Schedule a marriage ceremony at 2:30 for him. . .Alright. Thanks."

"Okay, you kids are scheduled at 2:30 to see Judge Andres and get yourselves hitched," the clerk informed them. "Why don't you kids go across the street to the little restaurant and get you some lunch. Come back around two o'clock and check in."

"Okay," they answered and grabbed their jackets before leaving the courthouse.

"Well, wherever they are, they've got the van," answered Eric stating the other obvious.

"Very good detective dumbass," jested Hyde.

"Great," Jackie sighed in frustration. "We're stuck out here in the middle of freaking nowhere with no way of getting home."

"I can't believe the Lady of the Lake got Fez and Laurie," Kelso stated while everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, I can't believe we're gonna miss graduation," sighed Donna.

"Man, we need a plan," Eric stated as he tried to think of one. "Cos I'm not staying here and missing out on my graduation. God knows I'll have a foot up my ass if I don't show."

Pursing his lips, Hyde nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and if you get one, I'll get one because we're both graduating."

Donna snickered. "Yeah, Mrs. Forman will want a picture of her 'baby boys all grown up'."

Jackie snickered too. "Ah, won't that be cute!"

Kelso chuckled. "Yeah, it'll be just like that time Eric and Hyde had to take that bubble bath together."

Eric and Hyde shared a looked. Nodding their heads in silent agreement, they walked over to Kelso, standing on either side of him. Taking his cue from Hyde, Eric curled his hand into a fist and simultaneously they frogged Kelso. "Damn guys!" he shrieked. Both Eric and Hyde smirked. "That's what happens to people who mention that God awful story," replied Hyde sternly.

"Well blame Eric cos he's the one who told all of us about that," Kelso returned in his defense as he rubbed both of his biceps.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Kelso. "Okay, let's focus here. We need to find a way to get home and get to graduation on time. So let's stop worrying and figure something out."

"Why don't we take all of this crap up to the main road and try to hitch hike back," suggested Hyde.

"Ugh! I am _not_ hitch hiking a ride back to town with some freak," Jackie stated flatly.

"Well then you can stay right here, princess," Hyde sneered in return.

"No way man, we need her and Donna to flag someone down," Kelso matter-of-factly stated to the group.

Donna furrowed her brow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, 'we need Jackie and Donna to flag someone down', huh? Why don't you," she pointed at Kelso, "stand next to the road and stick your thumb out to hitch hike?"

"Wait, that's not a bad idea," he replied thoughtfully. Snapping his fingers he added, "But only if there's a hot babe driving a car or something."

Donna rolled her eyes in disbelief and annoyance. "Kelso, you're the king," she muttered.

"Okay, I agree with Hyde," Eric announced trying to get the conversation back in focus. "Surely we'll be able to find a ride there. I mean, it's our only hope."

"Unless we go to the convenience store and use the phone to call one of your parents up," suggested Jackie.

"Have you learned nothing from us?" questioned Hyde. "We can't call the Formans; they'll freak."

"And Red's foot would be up all our asses," Donna joined in. She chuckled, "He'd probably think Fez kidnapped Laurie to explain why they're not here with us or something."

"To be fair, they _are_ a pervy couple, if you stop and think about it," Eric added.

"Yeah, Laurie likes to do it, and Fez would _like_ to be doing it," laughed Kelso.

Jackie rolled her eyes and huffed before grabbing her things and walking away.

"Jackie!" Donna cried. "Where are you going?"

"To the main road, Donna!" she yelled back. "You guys can stand here all day and talk all you want, but I'm getting home and showering!"

Nodding their heads and shrugging their shoulders, the others decided she was right and picked up their belongings and followed her to the main road. Once they reached the main road, Kelso dropped his things, clapped his hands together, and said, "Alright ladies, turn on you foxiness and get us a ride home!"

Glaring at him, both Donna and Jackie smacked him hard on the arm.

"Michael!"

"Kelso!"

"What?" he innocently asked.

Rolling his eyes not quite believing his choice in friends, Hyde noticed a vehicle coming down the road towards them. "Hey guys, here comes a car."

Stopping what they were doing, all eyes shifted to the approaching vehicle.

"Dude, is it a woman or a man driving?" quietly asked Kelso.

"Who cares!" shrieked Eric. "We need a ride home, man!"

"Well, I don't know if I need to anti-up my foxitude or not," Kelso merely stated. Peering at the oncoming car, Kelso announced, "It's a guy. So, Donna, Jackie, it's all up to you."

Jackie narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow in disgust at him. "God, I can't believe I ever dated you! You're such a pig!"

Donna nodded her head in agreement. "And a stupid tool," she added.

"Well, will you two just flag down this car?" Eric asked impatiently as the car grew closer to them.

"Fine!" the girls shouted at him. Turning around to face the oncoming car, both girls instantly transformed from the ticked off not too thrilled look on their faces to a pleasant, innocent, and almost sultry looking one. Turning on the charm, the girls gave their best smiles just as the car approached them. Tilting their heads almost seductively, curling their lips into cute pouty smiles, and standing akimbo they extended their arms and stuck up a thumb each. The driver of the car acknowledged them by nodding his head and waving at them as he passed by. Soon after he passed them, he honked the horn and slammed on the gas.

"Super jerk!" hollered Jackie after the driver waving a small fist at him.

Donna glared after him. "Moron!" she screamed.

"Okay, so that didn't go too good," Eric pointed out.

"Did you see the way he was checking them out though?" questioned Kelso. "He definitely thought they were hot."

Hyde socked Kelso hard in the bicep. "Damn Hyde!" exclaimed Kelso as he grabbed his upper arm.

"Kelso, shut up!" Hyde instructed his moronic friend.

"Okay, I think I see another car coming down the road," Donna informed the gang as she shielded her eyes from the mid-spring sun. "It looks like a farm truck."

"Well, you know the drill, Donna," Kelso told her. "Get your thumb out, stick out your chest, and smile."

Shoving him as hard as she could, Donna informed Kelso via yelling, "Y'know what, _Kelso,_ get your dumb ass on the side of the road and stick out your damn thumb!"

"Ah!" shrieked Kelso. "First off, everyone knows guys drive trucks, not women, so just go ahead and do it, Donna."

Eyes emblazing, Donna's look was to kill. "Kelso, god you're such a chauvinistic dillhole! No wonder the women's movement took so long to get moving! Idiots like you keep holding us back!"

Not paying attention to the ensuing argument going on behind them, Eric, Jackie, and Hyde all stepped to the side of the road and stuck out a thumb. The truck visibly began to slow down up ahead. Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes as Donna and Kelso continued to go at it. Eric and Hyde nodded their heads in complete understanding. As the truck slowly approached them, Hyde turned and gave the fighting duo a stern glare. "Will you two shut your pieholes?!"

Stopping their argument, Kelso and Donna stared confusedly at Hyde as he turned his attention back to the road. Just as they were about to ask what the hell, the farm truck pulled up next to Eric, Jackie, and Hyde stopping to see what they needed. Ready to turn on his charm, Eric stepped up to the truck. Slowly the passenger side window rolled down in front of him. Ignoring Eric, the driver gave a nod to Jackie, and then one to Hyde.

"So," the female driver casually said to Hyde as she was still leaning over the passenger seat of the truck, "what are you doing out here at this time of day?"

Clearing his throat, Hyde replied, "Well, my friends and I were camping out here last night and one of my friends took off with my other friend's van leaving the rest of us here."

Chuckling to herself, she returned, "Good burn."

Smirking to himself, "Yeah, it was. But the problem is we're graduating tonight and we need to get back to town for the ceremony."

"So you need a lift?" she asked.

"Yeah, we sure do," Jackie chimed in, not liking how this chick was ogling over her Steven.

Pursing his lips together in a tight smirk, Hyde softly nudged Jackie before answering, "Could you give us all a lift?"

"Well," she said with slight hesitation in her voice as she looked over at Kelso and Donna and then to Eric and Jackie before looking back at Hyde, "I could do that. I don't have a whole lot of space, but you could probably squeeze in tight or something."

The gang looked at each other and shrugged. Letting out a light exhale of air, Hyde turned and faced the friendly driver. "That's cool."

Smirking to herself for a second then seeming puzzled by his remark, the driver replied, "Okay. So where are you all heading?"

"Point Place," answered Hyde.

She whistled lowly. "Wow, you guys really got screwed. Well, I can get you as far as Franklin, and that's about thirty minutes from here."

"Hey, that'll do," Hyde returned.

"Alright, then hop on in," she said as she reached over and opened the passenger side door. "Put everything in the back. Some may have to ride back there too."

"Cool," muttered Hyde as everyone grabbed their things and packed it in the bed of the truck. As soon as the gang's supplies were loaded, Donna and Kelso hopped on the back while Hyde climbed into the cab of the truck. Jackie squeezed her way between the truck and Eric and hopped inside the truck, sliding in next to Hyde.

"Jackie, what the hell?" exclaimed Eric as he stood in the doorway looking in.

"Sorry Eric, but you snooze you lose," Jackie replied with a pout and a shrug.

Hyde arched an eyebrow and smirked in mild amusement. "Well Forman, you're skinny enough so you just might fit," he told his best friend having a hunch that this could be an entertaining truck ride.

Eric made a face at Hyde. "Yeah, whatever man," he replied slightly annoyed as he got in the truck scooting in next to Jackie before slamming the door shut. "Jackie, scoot over or something, I'm squooshed."

"Uh, _Eric_, if you would sit in the _back_, you wouldn't be squooshed," Jackie returned with a flash of _don't mess with me right now_ look in her eyes as they began to travel down the highway.

"Well maybe if you didn't squeeze yourself in here next to Hyde," Eric began to throw back at her before another nasty look stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Look, I'm fine," their female chauffeur commented. "In fact, there's a little room over here. Hyde, scoot over so your jealous girlfriend and your friend will stop arguing."

Hyde's eyes widen in shock and horror; for he knew what was going through Jackie's little obsessed mind about the friendly female driver sitting to his left and flirting with him. Trying to play it cool, he replied, "She's not my girlfriend."

Jackie seemed slightly hurt, but she dared not show it in front of some stranger; some stranger who happened to be a cute little farm girl driving a truck and hitting on _her_ boyfriend — _ex_-boyfriend. And if Steven wanted to play Who's More Zen, then she would show him. Casually rolling her eyes, she replied, "He's not my boyfriend."

Eric eyed the two for a second. _Obviously they're playing their favorite game_, he thought, _Who's More Zen_. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Eric looked out his window to the wide open fields passing by as the warm late spring breeze blew into the truck and muttered, "This is going to be a long ride home."

The truck driver snickered. Biting her bottom lip, she asked, "So you're not dating each other? Funny cos the way you two are acting, there's more sexual attraction between you to power a KISS _AND_ Aerosmith concert tour."

Hyde and Jackie knitted their brows and turned to look at each other. If someone had a Kodak camera and took a picture with it, that picture would have been worth over a thousand words. So much was said in just one look that as soon as their blue hued eyes stop talking to one another, Jackie and Hyde looked away.

"Pft. Whatever," Hyde replied all zen-like as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jackie rolled her eyes in disgust. "_WE_ were never 'whatever', Steven," she said icily. "_WE_ had a real relationship; a relationship that _you_," she pointed accusingly at him, "ruined by cheating on me with some slutty nurse."

"Oh God," Eric sighed in a sing song voice as he closed his eyes momentarily.

Hyde let out a heavy sigh. "Man, you just don't get it, do you?" he asked as he turned to face her. "I made a mistake, big whoop. I've apologized for it like a thousand times. What more do you want, Jackie?"

Jackie held her breath for a moment then slowly exhaling it through her nose before answering him. "Look, I just want you to trust me. _Trust ME_," she said as she placed a small hand on her heart.

_Trust her_, Donna said in his mind. Hyde inhaled sharply before exhaling heavily again. "Why don't you get that? I trust you, I just don't. . ."

"Don't you dare say Michael!" Jackie fired back quickly, "because that's bull. Your actions always speak louder than your words, Steven."

"Fine, y'know what," Hyde breathed at her, "just believe what you want to believe. I'm tired of arguing with you over it."

Next to Hyde a low whistle was heard. "Oh man," their driver whispered to herself. "That's a fine pickle you've gotten yourself into."

Eric chuckled. "Man, will you two just shut up about your dysfunctional relationship?"

"Oh please, like yours is any better," Jackie scoffed. "Who wants to be married straight out of high school?"

"You most likely," Eric spat back.

Jackie glared at him. "Well, at least I'd pick a better fiancé than a scrawny neighbor boy."

Hyde's mouth instantly formed an 'O' as he was impressed by Jackie's sweet burn on Forman as his chest slightly reverberated from small chuckles.

A leering smile spread across Eric's face. "Such as who? The scruffy orphan boy who lives in the scrawny one's basement writing angry letters to the government under a single sixty watt light bulb? Cos good luck tying him down," he returned in a jeering remark.

Jackie gave Eric the evil eye. "Oh, just you wait," she barely whispered.

The driver shook her head trying not to laugh. After all, it was comical to hear these three argue and burn one another even if the subject matter was a sore one.

"Look," she said as she kept her eyes on the road and continued driving, "I know you're all trying to solve the mysteries of the world, but could you keep it to a minimum? It's kinda distracting."

"Distracting?" Jackie asked as she leaned forward to look at her. "Why so you can keep ogling at my boyfriend?"

"Don't you mean _ex_-boyfriend?" returned their driver as she glanced over at Jackie and then Hyde.

Taken aback by her remark, Jackie scoffed. "Whatever." Falling back into the seat, Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. The rest of the trip was silent.

Just as they were within Franklin city limits, Eric sighed, "Man, I'm starving!" All eyes landed on him.

The driver snickered. "I'll drop you guys off at the local restaurant so you can eat some lunch," she announced. "You shouldn't have a problem finding a ride back to Point Place from there either."

As they pulled into Franklin, houses and the downtown businesses passed them by. Slowing down to a stop in front of the restaurant, their driver shifted the truck into park. "Well, this is it," she informed them. "I highly recommend the cheeseburger with the works, minus the pickles though." She winked.

Hyde, Jackie, and Eric nodded. "Thanks," they all said.

"No problem, and good luck getting home in time for graduation," she wished them as they began to pile out of the cab.

"Thanks again, man," Hyde turned around and said to her.

"Like I said, not a problem," she smiled. "And, a word of advice, make up with that girl. Do whatever it takes. But if it doesn't work out, look me up."

Hyde smirked as he chuckled and shut the door. Walking round to the back end, he helped the others unload their supplies. As soon as the last of it was unloaded, Hyde waved to their driver signaling they had everything unloaded. As she pulled away, Donna said, "Guys, for the love of God, don't leave me alone with Kelso again. I started having déjà vu flashbacks from last summer. And it was scary."

They snickered and sympathized with her while Kelso looked on. "What?" he questioned them as they broke out into laughter.

"Guys, let's eat," Eric said as they piled their stuff just outside the door and entered the restaurant without Kelso who lost to rock, paper, scissors to determine the guard of their belongings. "Fez and Laurie suck," he muttered to himself wondering where they disappeared to.

Sitting in the hallway waiting for the judge, Laurie and Fez sat idly with nervous anticipation. Laurie sighed as she looked around the dimly lit hallway at the different wall hangings; her arms folded across her chest as she lightly tapped them with her fingers, obviously bored out of her mind. Fez sat next to her in his chair, his hands folded together and resting on his thighs; his legs open and his feet tapping a beat to a disco drum. Bopping his head to the music in his mind, he began to sway his hips in time to the music. Softly at first then rising with a crescendo, Fez began to sing, "Guantalamara. La la la Guantalamara. Guantalamara! Yo soy. . ."

Laurie looked at Fez and nudged him with her elbow. "Fez! Cut that out!" she hissed at him.

Just as Fez was about to remark, the judge stepped outside his office to greet them. He was a big man with chocolate milk colored skin, a bald head, and a neatly trimmed beard that had a touch of silver frost on it. His long black robe hung off his shoulders and flowed around the circumference of his waist. He looked down at the odd couple in front of him and smiled. "Ah, the young couple who is getting married today. Shall we step inside my office?" he greeted them as he gestured a hand in the direction of his office.

Fez and Laurie looked up at the big man, their eyes widening in surprise. Not wanting to upset him, Fez nodded his head yes and stood up; grabbing Laurie's hand he pulled her up next to him.

"Good," said Judge Andres as he followed them into his office. Once inside it, he offered both of them a seat as he maneuvered around them to the opposite side of his desk. Sitting down, he searched through the stack of papers on his desk, looking for a file folder with their marriage certificate and the Bible and the little black ceremony book he had for occasions such as this. Sifting through the second pile, he found them at the bottom. "Ah, here we go," he said when he found what he was looking for and pulled it out from underneath.

"Boy, you need to be better organized," Fez commented as he looked at Judge Andres' desk. "Your desk looks like a garbage can threw up all over it."

Furrowing his brows, Judge Andres scowled at Fez. Laurie noticed this and nudged the foreigner next to her. Whispering harshly at him, she said, "Fez, don't poke the bear."

"Sorry," Fez muttered as he darted his eyes between the judge and Laurie. Laurie rolled her eyes.

However, their actions did not go unnoticed by the judge. Sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, "So, why are you two in a rush to get married?"

Fez and Laurie looked at one another wondering what they should say. Fez shrugged his shoulders at Laurie; she let out a small sigh before answering the judge's question. "Well, Judge Andres, we just couldn't wait any longer, and we wanted to be together. So, we thought getting married was the best option for us to stay together."

Fez nodded his head in agreement. "Yes," he said finding his voice, "that and I wanted to become an American."

Laurie cringed slightly and closed her eyes. The judge nodded his head in complete understanding now. "Oh so I see," he replied as he leaned forward in his chair. "I assumed that was the proposition. Well, nothing wrong with that," he said with a frank grin.

Fez sighed in relief. "Oh good; for a moment there you had me worried."

Judge Andres chuckled quietly. "So," he said as he opened up the file folder and looked at their information on the license, his brows furrowed as he looked at Fez's real name, "is that your _real_ name?"

Fez smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

"Good Lord that's unpronounceable!" the judge cried.

Fez again grinned sheepishly at the judge.

Looking at the license again, the judge read Laurie's name. "Forman. Laurie Forman. Is Kitty Forman your mother?"

Putting on her sweet little grin she only used for her father and moments like this, she answered, "Yes, she is."

"Lovely lady. Took care of my mother when she was sick in the hospital," he replied nostalgically.

"She is a sweetheart, isn't she?" Laurie agreed hoping perhaps she could sweeten the deal.

Judge Andres smiled at Laurie. "She really is. Well, let's make this official and get you two hitched. Do you have any rings?"

Laurie looked puzzled and shook her head in the negative; Fez also looked puzzled and then dug into his jacket pockets to see what he had. "A ring?" he questioned as he searched his pockets nervously. "Well, let me see."

Laurie looked at him. "Fez, y'know you really don't have to have a ring," she quietly said to him through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but I must for you, water lily," Fez said as he continued to search.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Fez," she groaned.

"If you don't have a ring it's no big deal," Judge Andres remarked. "We can do the ceremony without rings."

"No," said Fez as he pulled out a handful of things from his pocket. "In my country, the bridegroom gives his bride something in exchange for her. It is my people's tradition. In America, you give her a ring, so I will give my bride a ring," Fez said as he picked through his handful of stuff. In the midst of M&M's, candy wrappers, and double bubble gum, lay a Cracker Jack box ring. Picking it up and shoving the rest back in his pocket, Fez held it out for all to see. His eyes shone at the treasure he found; Laurie's face looked appalled. "A Cracker Jack box ring?"

"Hey, anything for you, my lady of love," he said as he gave the ring to Judge Andres.

"Alright, fine," Laurie shrugged giving into him.

The judge softly shook his head. "Alright, we have a ring and no witnesses, correct?"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay," he said as he stood up and walked around his desk to them. "Let's get it on."

"I'm with you on that Marvin," Fez exclaimed as he rose out of his seat, clasping a hand on the judge's shoulder.

Judge Andres eyed Fez's hand and shrugged his shoulder, nudging Fez's hand off. "Get off of me," he said sternly; Fez removed his hand. "Laurie?"

Laurie stood up in front of him now too, awaiting what the judge had to say. "Normally," he began as he looked at the pair, "you have to take a premarital preparation class, but I'll let it slide for you two." A sigh of relief was unleashed by the two. "And since you're Kitty Forman's daughter, I'll cover the cost of the license and the ceremony for you two as well."

Laurie and Fez couldn't believe their luck. "Thank you, sir," Laurie said with a gracious smile.

"Oh my first and last big break as a foreigner in America," Fez said as he shook the judge's hand; the judge weaseled his hand out of Fez's grip. "You're creepy, you know that, right?"

Bashfully, Fez did the only thing he could think of—he smiled that goofy smile of his.

Shaking his head again in disbelief, Judge Andres sighed. "Okay. We are gathered here today. . ."

Kitty Forman looked at the clock hanging next to the sliding glass door. _3:30pm_ it read. She sighed, wondering where in the world the kids were. "Surely they would've been back by now," she muttered to herself as she spooned out some chocolate chip cookie dough onto a cookie sheet.

Red walked into the kitchen from the living room; the swivel door flapping slowly back and forth until it stopped. "Is screwhead, dumbass, and their goofy friends back yet?" he asked as he took a cooled cookie off the counter.

Kitty sighed as she put the spoons down, grabbed the cookie sheet, opened the oven door and slid the sheet onto the bottom rack. Closing the over, she patted her hands and wiped them on her apron. "No, not yet," she replied. "I would've thought the kids would be home by now. It's 3:30; they have less than two hours to get ready for graduation and get there on time. I hope everything's okay."

"I'm sure they're just fine," he reassured her with a hug. "They just lost track of time or something."

Just then the sliding glass door opened and Steven, Kelso, Donna, Jackie, and Eric came walking in with their supplies reeking of pigs.

"Oh my," Kitty exclaimed with her little giggle. "Well, you kids look awful, and you smell awful too."

Red, however, took a different approach to their entrance. "Where the hell have you dumbasses been? Eric, your mother's been worried sick about you and Steven. What happened?"

"Well sir," Eric gulped as he looked around to his friends for moral support, "Kelso's van was stolen and we had to hitch hike back to town."

"Oh goodness! Should we call the cops, Michael?" Kitty asked.

"Nah, Fez and Laurie have it," he answered, "I'll get it back when they get here."

"Kelso," Red sternly said as he rubbed his forehead, "why does my daughter and the foreign kid have your van?"

"I don't know," Kelso replied honestly with an innocent look on his face, "but I bet it was because they were being chased by the Lady of the Lake."

Red rolled his eyes while Kitty cringed. "Kelso," Red said as calmly as he could without shoving a foot up his ass, "go home."

"Alright, but if they miraculously return, tell them I want my van back," he said before turning around and heading for the door.

As soon as Kelso was out the door, Donna remarked, "To be fair, Mr. Forman, he left his keys in the ignition because it 'distracts from his natural bulge'."

Red rolled his eyes again. "He's an idiot. Why do you keep him around for anyway?"

"He's our entertainment," Hyde answered with a curt nod.

Red seemed to understand that. "Yeah, there's one in every bunch. Well if you morons don't get cleaned up and ready to go for your graduation ceremony, my foot's going to be entertaining all your asses."

With a quick look around at each other, Eric, Hyde, Donna, and Jackie all hurried out of the Forman kitchen. Eric headed upstairs while Hyde headed for the basement. Donna and Jackie headed for the Pinciotti's.

As the girls left, Kitty and Red heard Jackie comment to Donna, "God I stink. I can't believe I had to sit next to some pigs. I'm taking a long shower for that." The older couple chuckled. "Well, they're back," commented a slightly disgruntled Red as he sat down at the table ready to read the daily paper.

Kitty smiled. "Yes, and my cookies are done," she returned as she grabbed her oven mitt and opened the over door to pull out her tray of cookies. "I've got one more tray to go and then I'll clean up the kitchen and get ready for my baby's graduation."

Red couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, and soon he'll be out on his own. Then we'll just have two more morons to get rid of."

"Oh Red, you don't mean that," Kitty admonished him as she moved the fresh cookies off the sheet. "I mean Laurie, yes, she needs to move out and be on her own, but Steven—"

"Yeah, I know, Kitty, I know," read groaned. "He's special."

"Well, we're the only parents he's got," she reminded him. "And I think he deserves to stay here as long as he likes."

"Yes dear," Red agreed as he turned the page in his newspaper.

"Good," she returned as she spooned the rest of the dough onto the sheet.

Point Place High School's cafeteria and lobby was packed with graduating seniors, yet it was five shy. The graduates were hanging out—chilling, relaxing, mingling, talking, joking, laughing, remembering, and waiting. Most went to school together for thirteen years—Kindergarten through twelfth grade—and as exciting as it was to finally be done with school and to be able to get the hell out of their Podunk town, it was also bittersweet. And that's what the guys who hung out in Eric Forman's basement figured out in the boys' room.

_A-checkin' out the halls_

_Makin' sure the coast is clear,_

_Lookin' in the stalls_

_No, there ain't nobody here._

_Oh, my buddy Fang, and me and Paul_

_To get caught would surely be the death of us all!_

_Smokin' in the boys' room,_

_Smokin' in the boys' room._

_Now, teacher, don't you fill me up with your rules_

_But everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school._

The guys were sitting on stools taken out of the science lab, which was next door to the boys' room. A cloudy haze filled the small room.

Eric chuckled. "Man, I can't believe we're graduating tonight. I mean, finally we can leave this Podunk town."

Kelso nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah. Cos now we're free to do what we want any old time."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at Eric and Kelso. "Man, don't ruin a Stones' song like that again. It's bad for your health."

"My health? Like what? Doing it with your mom?" Kelso joked, which earned him a quick jab in the arm. Kelso laughed it off. "Man that hurt. But y'know what hurt worse? Your mom last Saturday night!" Another jab from Hyde to Kelso's arm was given as Kelso laughed about his back to back burns.

"Guys, this is the last circle we're going to have as high schoolers," Donna commented as Hyde glared at Kelso while Kelso rubbed his arm. "Wait," she said as she outstretched her arms in front of her as a huge thought came to mind. Donna's eyes grew big while the sleeves of her black graduation gown flowed in motion. "This could be our last circle together forever."

Eric's jaw dropped open as Donna's words sunk in. "Oh my God, Donna; you're right! This probably _is_ our last circle together. Cos, y'know, Donna and I leave tomorrow for Madison, and Fez leaves for his homeland."

"Dude, where _is_ Fez?" asked Kelso. "And where's my van? Cos I'm getting a bit worried about it. I could use it tonight to shack up with some hot chick."

Hyde sneered. "Yeah, that's why I'm glad the skank and the perv don't have my car. Now, all I need is the hot babe."

"Well, good luck doing that," Donna interposed. "Cos they'll have to go through a ninety-five pound brunette cheerleader first." She paused for a moment as if thinking about something. "Man, I'm gonna miss the fiery midget!"

Eric looked at Donna as if she had green hair and purple splotches on her face. "The devil? Pft! I'm gonna miss sneaking into the boys' room and having a circle. Man, we should've done this more often!"

"Yeah, Eric, we could've done this during study hall and lunch," Kelso added. "Man, now I've got the munchies. Anyone got anything to eat?"

"Kelso, don't talk about food man," Hyde reprimanded him. "Then it'll make us all have the munchies." He paused. "Great, now _I_ have the damn munchies."

"Hey guys, do you hear anything?" Donna asked as she tried to listen carefully.

"Hear what?" questioned Eric.

"That's just it," she said, "what happened to everybody?"

"You think they lined up without us?" Eric asked.

Kelso laughed. "Dude, they started without us!"

Hyde did everyone a favor and smacked Kelso upside the head. "Crap!" he exclaimed as they hopped off the stools. Eric checked the door while Donna and Kelso stacked the stools and carried them over to the door. Hyde opened the windows to clear the air.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do, no where to go-o,_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me to the show_

_Hurry hurry hurry, before I go loco_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my toes_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

After sneaking the stools back to the lab, the four scurried towards the football field where they found their graduating class gathered together and getting the last few people lined up. Sneaking into their spots in line, the gang caught their breaths as their heartbeats began to slow down just as the band began to play, "Pomp and Circumstance".

As they walked in line, slowly making their way towards their seats, the graduating senior class looked out to the crowd gathered in the bleachers, lawn chairs, and folding chairs before the stage and their seats. For such a small town, a large crowd gathered for the Class of 1978's graduation. The Formans and Bob, Joann, and Jackie were all seated together front and center. Kelso's parents were seated just a few rows behind them off to the left. Kitty had her camera in hand while Red sighed and dug in his pocket for his handkerchief, knowing that Kitty would need it eventually. Soon the graduates were seated, and camera flashes began flashing throughout the gathered crowd. In the background, the setting sun was visible in the evening sky. Pinks and golds and oranges and purples radiated their magnificent colors for a backdrop to the evening's big event. It was almost as if it was a metaphor for the graduates; as one day comes to a close, another one would come in the morning just as bright with its greys and blues and purples signifying a change. As the evening wore on, many different people spoke—the principal, the superintendent, the class valedictorian, and finally the class president.

As the class president called each and everyone's names to receive their diploma, the junior attendants ushered the graduates to stand or sit and where to walk. As they waited for their names to be called, each member of the basement gang waited in their own patient way.

Fez sat up straight looking quite pleased and happy with himself. _I'm an American! I'm an American high school graduate! I'm one very lucky fella! I wonder if Laurie will want to do it again tonight,_ he pondered as he watched his fellow classmates get their diplomas.

Eric was in line slowly stepping closer to the podium where the school board president was handing out the diplomas. _Oh wow,_ he thought as he saw a girl just a few people in front of him trip and almost fall, _God _that's_ embarrassing. Man, I hope that doesn't happen to me. It'd be my luck. Okay, this is it. I'm officially graduated from high school!_ he happily thought as he took the diploma in his left hand and shook the school board president's hand with his right. _I'm eighteen, I'm a man, and I think I like it._

About ten people behind Forman stood Hyde waiting in line. _God, this is boring,_ he sighed and rolled his eyes which were hidden behind his aviators. _Man, this better not last much longer, and nobody else better speak. Damn, I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm conforming to the man, man._ He laughed when he saw that girl trip and almost fell. _Ah man! She just burned herself at graduation! That's funny._

Kelso chewed on his tassel, arms crossed over his chest. _Man, I'm hungry! They need to hurry this up. Ah, yeah. I'm the best looking dude here,_ he thought as he waited to get in line.

Donna sat a couple rows back behind Kelso, anxiously awaiting to be standing in line and hearing her name called to receive her diploma. _ I wonder if __I packed everything I need? Let's see. . .clothes, shoes, shower stuff, bedding, dishes, glasses, utensils, pots and pans, posters, records, stereo, toaster. . .yeah, I think I've got the essentials. I can't believe tomorrow Eric and I leave for Madison! God, that's kinda scary . . . and exciting. Okay, no more depressing thoughts. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

Just as Donna began thinking of some happy thoughts, her row was ushered to get in line. In less than three minutes, Donna was accepting her diploma and shaking hands with the school board president. It was official--the gang (minus Jackie) had graduated from high school.

Once all the graduates had their diplomas, the principal declared them officially graduated from Point Place High School as he urged them to turn their tassels from one side to the other signifying their status as graduates. Soon after that colorful streamers and beach balls were tossed throughout the graduates. Fog horns blared loudly amongst the excited teens. A few wisecrackers dug out their lighters in an attempt to sway them back and forth as if they were at an Aerosmith concert. Then again, some were probably trying to catch things on fire. Yet the audience cheered and congratulated them. As the revelry died down, the band played a closing song as the graduates were dismissed from the ceremony. The gang quickly found each other and heartily congratulated one another.

Finding her crew of teenagers, Kitty couldn't hide her joy--_or _her camera. As she approached them, she snapped a few pictures and let out a joyful chuckle. "Oh, kids! I'm just so proud of all of you! Ha-ha! You all look so grown up now! Okay, get together, graduates. It's picture time!" she happily instructed them with a wave of her hand.

Just as she took the picture, Red, Laurie, Jackie, Joann, and Bob reached the group. "Kitty," Red said softly yet sternly to his wife, "stop acting like the damn paparazzi before you blind them. Then we'll never get rid of them."

Kitty chuckled brushing aside Red's words. "Oh fiddles, Red! They'll be fine."

"Okay gang, smile at the camera!" Bob said as he took a picture of the graduated gang. "Alright, Jackie get in there next to Donna and we'll have everyone in one," he instructed as he waved a hand from Jackie to the gang. Jackie obeyed directions and stepped over to Donna putting an arm around her best friend. "Congrats, moose," Jackie teased Donna as she gave her roommate a squeeze. Donna smirked and squeezed Jackie back. Reaching up for her cap, Donna took it off her head and placed it on Jackie's head. "Thanks, midget," she teased right back. Both girls snickered and turned to face the camera.

_FLASH! _Bob's camera captured the moment forever. Fez stood next to Kelso, arms draped over each other's shoulders; Kelso stood next to Hyde who stood next to Eric. Hyde and Eric had their arms draping over one another's shoulders too. All the boys smiled, except for Hyde who smirked at the camera instead. Obviously, he was the cool one in the group. Next to Eric stood Donna who had an arm around both Eric and Jackie as Jackie stood at the end with one arm around Donna and the other holding onto her cap.

"Ooh! Okay, hold your positions! I want a picture of that too!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly just before she snapped her very own. Chuckling afterwards as the kids disbanded, Kitty checked to see how many pictures she had left to take. Seeing that she had room for a handful or two, she looked up at the gang. Thinking quickly, she said, "Ooh! Jackie! Go stand next to Steven, and I'll take a picture of you two together."

"Oh, good idea!" exclaimed Bob. "Eric, Donna! Stand next to each other and I'll get yours."

Jackie's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Hyde; she truly looked like a deer caught in the headlights as it was trying to cross a highway late at night. Hyde looked over to Kitty and then Jackie; he shared her same expression. "Oh Mrs. Forman, I--"

"No, it's okay," Jackie quickly jumped in finding her zen, "it's just a picture."

Hyde hid the hurt he felt by her words. _It's just a picture._ She said it as if she said, "It's just the dog." Nodding his head slowly, he silently agreed with her.

Bewildered, Kitty blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Okay," she said as Jackie stood next to Hyde, "Jackie, sweetie, take a step closer to Steven. Uh huh, oh! There you go! Okay," Kitty said as she looked through the camera lens, "Steven, put your arm around her. Okay, happy smiles!"

_FLASH!_ On the roll of film's negatives, that would later on be developed, was Jackie and Hyde's picture. They stood close together; Hyde's arm draped over Jackie's small shoulders while she tilted her cap donning head towards him and rested a hand on his chest. Hyde gave a happy smirk while Jackie gave a radiant smile; a happy yet bittersweet moment caught on Kodak film.

Once the picture was taken, the looks, hands, and arms were quickly removed from both of them as they scooted away from each other awkwardly.

"Okay, Eric and Donna let me snap one of you two now!" Kitty said as she headed towards them as Bob finished taking his second picture of them.

"Congratulations Steven," Jackie said as they walked over by the rest of the gang.

"Thanks," he replied. After a second or so of silence, he asked her, "Hey, what were you going to say last night before Kelso ran into camp all scared about the Lady of the Lake?"

"Oh, uh, I was just going to say, I think--" she began but was interrupted by Kitty.

"Okay kids, everyone group together again! One more group picture!" she instructed. "Laurie, get in this one too. I want all my kids together in one."

Not objecting to her orders, Laurie headed over to the group for the picture. Fez waved her over towards him. "Laurie, come stand by your husband," Fez suggested as she headed over towards him.

Heads turned in several directions to look upon Fez and Laurie. Kitty misfired and snapped a picture. "WHAT?!" everyone seemed to shout simultaneously.

Laurie tried to play it off as a joke. She laughed slightly nervously. "Oh Fez! You're such a kidder!" she joked as she slapped him on the arm.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her, confused by her words and actions not understanding why she was acting the way she was. "I'm your husband."

Red's vein in his shiny bald head thumped excitedly as his eyes narrowed on his favorite daughter. "Laurie," he said very much in the way he did when he found out at supper one evening over a year ago that she was dating Kelso, "what's going on here?"

"Nothing daddy," she lied. "Fez is just joking around with me. Aren't you, _FEZ_?" she said rather sternly as she glared at Fez.

Fez met her glare; then realization dawned on him. "Oh, yeah! Right! Yes, I am joking with her!" he tried to laugh it off.

Red still glared at the pair, not quite believing their story. It just seemed too . . . weird. Kitty regained the gang's attention. "Okay, everyone look over here at me! Ha-ha! Okay, everyone smile! On the count of three say, 'Graduation!' Ready? One, two, three!"

"GRADUATION!"

_FLASH! FLASH!_

As soon as Kitty and Bob took the picture, Eric turned to his sister and asked, "So, what's this about Fez being your husband?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Realizing her dorky brother had an inkling suspicion of her afternoon activity, Laurie shushed him. "Shut up, Eric!" she hissed quietly. "I'll tell you later!"

"Hey, nice ring you got there," commented Hyde from behind Eric. "Looks like it came outta a Cracker Jack box," he snickered.

"BURN!" Kelso cried in excitement.

"Hey, don't make fun of my Cracker Jack box ring!" Fez scolded Hyde as he stood with his hands on his hips. "I found that this afternoon in my pocket and gave it to Laurie!"

"Why would you give Laurie a ring?" questioned Donna as Jackie looked on.

"Because . . . because," he stuttered trying to save himself, "because I thought it would look pretty on her?"

Jackie's eyes widen with instant knowledge as she looked at the guilty couple. "Omigod!" she exclaimed pointing at them. "You got married, didn't you?" she tried to whisper in excitement.

The gang stared at the guilty pair. Laurie and Fez shared a look. "Psh! What are you talking about, Jackie?" asked Laurie as she tried to shrug it off. "I wouldn't marry Fez if I didn't have to."

Suddenly all the adults' heads turned towards the group of teenagers. "Laurie, what do you mean if you didn't have to?" questioned her mother with confusion wavering in her voice. Red crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring that clammy feeling he'd been having on and off the last couple of days.

"Oh, well, uh," Laurie stuttered as she looked back and forth from her parents to Fez. Finally, she decided to be truthful. "Mommy, daddy . . . Fez and I got married."

"You what?!" bellowed Red as his eyes bugged out and the vein in his shiny forehead pulsed quicker, signifying his wrath.

"Oh don't worry daddy," Laurie added with sugar on top, "I don't love him! I just thought I'd help him out."

"You thought what?" he hollered at her, not caring if anyone standing nearby gave them funny looks, as his heart began extra palpations.

"Well, I married Fez so he could stay in the country," she quickly explained to everyone.

"Ooh," Red moaned softly as he grabbed his left arm.

"Red?" Kitty questioned as she looked at him taking his other arm.

"I'm okay," he told his loving wife as she felt his face with the back of her hand and noticed she started to take his pulse.

"Red," she said with concern thick in her voice, "honey, I think you're having a heart attack."

Joann quickly stepped in. "Kitty, I'll go call the ambulance," she informed her neighbor.

"Okay," Kitty said as she looked around for a chair for Red to sit in. But just before she could ask someone to grab one, Bob showed up with a nearby folding chair. "Here Kitty," he said as worry took over his soul.

Kitty gave a brief small smile, "Thanks Bob. Okay Red, have a seat and take it easy until the ambulance gets here."

"Hang in there, Dad!" Fez cried.

Red looked long and hard at the foreign kid standing before him. Turning towards his wife, he said, "Kitty, if I don't make it, _kill_ the foreigner."

Kitty gazed at her husband as she continued to care for him until the ambulance arrived. The gang, meanwhile, stood motionless not sure what to do but stand there gaping at Red Forman—the tough as nails hard ass dad they all loved in one way or another. No one quite believed the events that had quickly unfolded in just one evening. It seemed as though time stood still and the bickering amongst some of them was minute compared to what was going on before them. Red Forman could leave them forever, and that fact—that life was too short—sobered them.

_AN: Whew! Thirty pages and about three months later, I finally update! lol. I know, I know, but life gets in the way, yada, yada, yada. Thank goodness it's summer break! Now I can hopefully concentrate more on this than lesson plans. Anyway, the chapter's title, "I Just Want to Celebrate" is by Rare Earth on their 1971 album, __One World__, track # 4, and "Living In the USA" is by the Steve Miller Band on their 1968 album __Sailor__, track # 4. 1,000 points to the 1__st__ five reviewers who can name the other Steve Miller Band album this song is on. (Hint: it's got the same track number.) "Summer Breeze" by Seals & Crofts is on their 1972 album of the same name, track # 4, or you can even find it on the album __Even More Dazed and Confused__, track #6 (which is an awesome must have album I must say). "Smokin' in the Boys' Room" by Brownsville Station is on their 1973 album, __Yeah!__, and "I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones is on their 1978 album, __Road to Ruin__, track # 7. Don't forget—if you read please review! Thank you so very much!_


	5. Kings & Queens

Chapter Five—Kings & Queens

It has been one week since the gang graduated and Red Forman had his heart attack.

One week.

Eric and Donna decided to stay for the summer and leave a week before classes began; Kitty Forman took on double shifts at the hospital; Laurie left, three days after it all happened, for her honeymoon (minus her husband) at the request of her mother for her father's sake; and Jackie and Hyde hardly spoke to one another.

Red Forman was lucky; the doctors agreed he would make a complete recovery, but they kept him in the hospital so he would get plenty of rest while they continued to monitor him. To pass away his days, he watched some TV, read some books, let Kitty smother him, and did some serious thinking. Steven and Eric had been in to see him once a day, and he gladly put them in their places when the need arose. In some ways he was rather glad Laurie wasn't around, but in the same thought he missed her too.

And that's when he decided something had to be done about his little kitten.

Time and time again she would leave for months at a time, never thinking about letting her family know her whereabouts until one day out of the blue she would show up on the doorstep, acting as if nothing was the matter. And it was only then when she knew her family—when she wanted something. _Money_, Red thought with a disgusted scowl on his face, _she always returns when she needs money. And now she's gone and married the goofy foreign kid!_ It was then that Red decided on something; something Laurie might not like or appreciate.

Just then Kitty hustled into his room. She stopped in front of him and stooped down to give him a quick peck on the cheek, briefly interrupting his thoughts.

"So, did you miss me while I was gone?" she asked him sweetly as she began to fluff the pillows behind him.

"Huh?" he grunted in reply. "Oh oh, of course, Kitty. But if it's not you, then it's some other meddling nurse fretting over me."

"Well, I thought I'd just stop by before I head home," she informed him, ignoring his comment as she fluffed up a pillow. "Is there anything you want Steven to smuggle in for you?"

"Nah, I think I'm good," Red answered as he reverted his thoughts back to earlier.

"Oh, well okay then," Kitty said as she straightened his bed sheets, "If you don't need anything, I'm heading home for a few hours."

Red grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips where he planted a soft sweet kiss on the back of it. "Kitty," he said softly, "we need to talk about Laurie."

Smiling sadly down at him, Kitty slowly nodded her head. "I know, Red, I know."

"Kitty," he said sternly, "if she's married now, even to a goofy foreigner, she can't stay in the house. Not anymore. She's come crawling back to us too many times only to disappear without a trace for months at a time, and I'm done with it."

"Oh Red," Kitty sighed, tears stinging her eyes in a mixture of emotions.

"No, don't argue with me, I've washed my hands of it," Red firmly informed her. "She's not getting any help from us on getting out of this jam."

Kitty nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "No, you're right, Red. She's been irresponsible and thoughtless, and she needs a good—"

"Foot in the ass," Red finished. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I mean, she did do something nice for someone else for a change," Kitty remarked slightly in her daughter's defense. "I, personally, never thought she had the heart to do that, but maybe she's growing up some."

Red sighed heavily. "Yeah, but she's still irresponsible. Well, if she's not living with us anymore, she'll learn real quick about responsibility."

Kitty nodded her head again. "Well, it'll be interesting," she muttered.

Red raised his eyebrows as if asking what she had just said; Kitty laughed nervously. "Well, I better be going." She quickly pecked Red on the forehead and scurried for the door.

"Oh, and uh, Kitty," Red said making her hesitantly turn around to face him, "Tell Steven to bring me something from Fatso Burger."

"But Red, you can't have anyth—" Kitty began but Red cut her off.

"Look, I don't care what those damn doctors say. If I have to be cooped up in this room for one more week, then I can at least enjoy some tasty food instead of this imitation pile of crap they serve here."

Kitty snickered. "Okay Red," she said as she turned around and headed out the door.

Red folded his arms back and propped his hands behind his head, proud of himself for ordering and most likely getting some real food. "Stick that in your pipes and smoke it, dumbasses," he said to no one but himself.

Meanwhile alone in the basement, Hyde sat in his chair reading The Lord of the Rings. Inspired to do so by his rock hero, Robert Plant (front man of Led Zeppelin), Hyde secretly bought the three books that made it up. After all, he didn't want the gang to know that in his spare time, when they weren't around, he actually read books on the sly. Then perhaps they'd have a better clue as to how smart he really was. So, after reading for a good half hour, Hyde moved from his chair to the couch to continue reading. Lying down, Hyde read for almost an hour before his eyes grew tired and his eyelids became heavy, slowly drooping until they finally fluttered shut. The book slipping from his fingers dropped on his chest, opened to the page he was on. Soon he was lost in dreamland.

_Dressed as Aragorn, Hyde found himself traveling through Middle-Earth with the fellowship in tow. "Misty Mountain Hop" by Led Zeppelin could be heard playing softly in the background. Stopping for a moment to rest as they hiked closer to the Misty Mountains, everyone dropped their supplies they were carrying and sat down. Standing nearby Hyde was Eric dressed as Frodo._

_"Hey Strider, how much further til we reach Mordor?" he asked his friend._

_"Quite a ways, halfling," Hyde answered._

_"Hey Greybeard," shouted Kelso from his resting spot dressed as Pippin, "what's the name of those mountains over there that look kinda misty-like?"_

_Sighing with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, Red dressed in grey as Gandalf the Grey, replied, "The Misty Mountains, you fool of a Took! I swear you Tooks are nothing but dumbasses."_

_"So, have we decided which way we will take?" asked Donna who was dressed like Sam._

_"We're going around them," Red stated bluntly. "No questions about it."_

_Just then Kitty, dressed as Legolas, shouted, "Look! A flock of blackbirds!" Staring at them a little longer, she soon realized it was several hundred crows heading straight for them. "Quick! Everyone hide! They're spies!"_

_"You heard her, kettle-heads," Red bellowed. "Disappear before they get here. And if anyone makes a noise, I'll personally throw you into the hot molten lava of Mount Doom."_

_Quickly grabbing their things, they scrambled to hide under nearby boulders and shrubs. Soon the flapping of several hundred pairs of wings could be heard overhead as the fellowship of Point Place hid from their sight. A moment later they scrambled out from their hiding places._

_"Kelso!" Donna shrieked as she frogged him hard on his arm. "I told you to keep your hands off my ass!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry Donna, but I had nowhere else to put them," he returned in his defense as he massaged his arm from her sting._

_"Kelso! Try your pockets or something, you dillhole!" she lectured him._

_"Alright, that's enough!" Hyde yelled to settle the group down. "We gotta figure out what we're gonna do next before those snitches return."_

_"The scruffy one's right," Red said as he peered over towards the Mountains. "Schlitz. Now we have to go a different way."_

_"Why don't we go through the mountains?" suggested Fez dressed as Gimli. "My people would welcome us gladly and treat us like kings."_

_"Fez, you mean we're actually going to go to your homeland?" asked Kelso._

_"Well, it's not my homeland," he answered, "it's my cousin's."_

_"I'm not going to some dimly lit caverns the dwarf comes from," Red flatly refused. "It'd have to be a cold day in hell for that to happen."_

_Walking along the edge of the mountain, everyone was shivering or pulling their cloaks around them to warm themselves as the snow furiously fell from the sky. "Well," said Eric, "I think it's a cold day in hell."_

_"Shut it," warned Red._

_"I don't know," said Kitty using her elfin eyes. "Something doesn't seem right. I think. . .I think the snow up ahead is falling down from above."_

_"Ah sweet!" exclaimed Kelso. "Now we can go snow skiing down the mountain! Hey, I bet we could get to the other side faster then."_

_"Kelso man, if that snow above us falls, we're going to be popsicles," Hyde explained._

_"Crap," Red said with a sigh. "All right morons, turn around. We're going through the damn mountains."_

_"Yay," clapped Fez in excitement. "Now you will get to see the world of Fez."_

_"Oh God," moaned Hyde under his breath while Eric and Donna snickered in agreement with Hyde as they began to head back down the mountain._

_That night as they made camp, Hyde sat near the campfire smoking his pipe and thinking. Eric, Donna, and Fez found their own seats around the fire and joined Hyde._

_Circle:_   
_Hyde sighed before speaking. "Man, I just don't get women."_

_Eric chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it, Strider. They tell you one thing, but really mean something else. I'm so glad I left the Shire and am on this adventure of a lifetime."_

_Donna stared at the two in disbelief. "Oh, like you guys are any better? You guys aren't the best when it comes to communication. And what was wrong with the Shire?"_

_"That's not true, Donna," Fez intervened. "We communicate. You women just can't read our communication signals. And what's this Shire? It sounds sexy."_

_"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. When I apologized to Jackie and told her it wouldn't happen again, I meant it. How much clearer can I get?"_

_"Well, you think you've got problems, how about me? I mean, I've got this all-powerful ring that has to be destroyed and freaky things are after me for it," Eric said as he switched topics with a shiver._

_"Oh stop your whining, Frodo," Donna scolded. "Hyde's got to win Jackie's trust back. And that's a helluva lot harder than fighting off an army of orcs on your way to Mordor."_

_"Orcs, sporks," dismissed Fez. "Have you dealt with a moody princess before?" He looked around the circle; no one answered him. "I didn't think so. They are precious like the jewels found in my homeland, but if they're not handled carefully, they break and are ruined."_

_"Look guys, I appreciate your, uh, insight and all, but I gotta get some sleep," Hyde announced before he got up and left the campfire heading for his makeshift bed. Kneeling down to spread out his blankets, Hyde laid down underneath the blankets to try and catch some sleep. Whether it was his thoughts or his dream, he wasn't sure, but Jackie came to him._

_"Steven," Jackie said dressed as Arwen. "I know you love me, but you must prove to me that love."_

_"How doll?" he questioned her as he grabbed her hands and held them in his._

_"By showing me you can trust people," she answered. "Eric needs your help right now; help him."_

_"Help him? How?" he questioned her._

_"He'll come to you for guidance and help. You know the geek needs your brains to get him through this. I mean, you're the brains of this rag tag gang," she told him quite frankly._

_"I can't argue with that," he agreed. "So, if I help Forman out, you'll take me back?"_

_"That's cool," she answered with zen._

_Puzzled for a moment, Hyde cursed himself for teaching her zen. "Whatever," he replied with his own zen._

_Seeing her eyes light up with fire for his reply, he quickly captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Breaking apart after a moment, yet resting his forehead on hers, Hyde breathed, "I love you, Jackie."_

_With a sad half smile, Jackie returned, "I know." Then reaching behind her neck, she unclasped the silver pendant she was wearing and transferred it around Hyde's neck. "Here," she said as she fastened it, "keep it." With a final kiss to his cheek, Jackie walked away, leaving Hyde with his questionable thoughts._

"Steven?"

Hyde stirred in his position on the couch, not sure whether it was said in his dream or in reality. "Jackie," he returned, "don't go. I need you."

"Steven."

Turning over onto his back, Hyde's eyes slowly fluttered open letting in the light from the basement. A dark figure stood above him as he tried to make out who it was. Squinting his eyes to perhaps get a better idea, Hyde began to make out the outline of the shadowy figure. Opening his eyes a little wider, the figure gradually became clearer to him. Standing before him was Mrs. Forman. Startled to find someone there, Hyde jolted up, planting his feet on the floor while he wiped the sleep from his eyes in an attempt to wake up and see clearly. The book fell to the floor next to his feet with a thump. "Mrs. Forman," he croaked, "what are you doing here? I thought you were at work or visiting Red in the hospital."

"Well, I just got off work and decided to come home and rest for a bit," Kitty answered. "Then I noticed the laundry piling up and thought I could get a load in the wash before I left to see Red and start my second shift." She turned back around and started throwing clothes in the washer.

After a moment of silence, she asked, "Sweetie, were you having a bad dream or something?"

"What? No, I was. . .I just. . .I mean," Hyde stuttered in an attempt to save face.

"Well, it kinda sounded like it to me," Kitty frankly stated. "You were calling for Jackie. Is everything all right with you two kids? I noticed she hasn't been around much lately."

_Great,_ Hyde thought to himself, _now how do I get out of this one?_ "See, uh. . .Jackie and I are taking a little break from one another."

"What happened this time?" asked Kitty as she turned a dial on the washing machine. "She didn't yell 'Get off my boyfriend' mistakenly again, did she? Oh, I hope not because I know she really didn't mean it."

"No, Mrs. Forman," Hyde jumped in, not wanting to replay _that_ incident again in his mind. "She didn't do anything wrong; I did."

"Oh Steven," Kitty sighed as the machine began and she turned around to face him once more. "I'm sure things will work out for the best. Jackie will forgive you."

_Not this time,_ Hyde thought. "If you say so, Mrs. Forman," he answered in return.

"Well of course she will," Kitty replied quite certain of herself. "I've seen how she looks at you."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" he questioned her, skeptical of her answer and knowledge.

"Like she loves you," Kitty answered as she raised her eyebrows sure of herself. "And," she added after a few seconds of silence, "I kinda think you love her too."

Now this took Steven by surprise. Hyde raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh," she nodded with a knowing grin.

"Mrs. Forman, if I really love her, then shoot me," he dared her just as he did Veterans' Day 1976.

Not missing a beat, Kitty pointed her pointer finger at him, cocked back her thumb, and whispered, "Pow."

Staring at her and not flinching, Hyde knew she was right and even guessed that she knew that he knew that she was too. Silently giggling to herself, Mrs. Forman turned and headed up the stairs leaving Steven with his own thoughts. Rubbing his forehead with the palms of his hands, Hyde tried to make sense of his dream and his conversation with his adoptive mother. But before he could really analyze it all, Eric came in the basement door.

"Hyde, you're so lucky you don't work at a stinking dog food factory," Eric grumbled as he crossed the room for the freezer. "I mean, bringing home the bacon is great and all, but it's the freaking dog food factory! It stinks!" He exclaimed as he opened the deep freeze and reached in for a popsicle.

"Yep, and that's why I work at the hotel," Hyde returned with a small smirk on his face as he kicked the book under the couch while Eric closed the freezer lid and unwrapped the popsicle.

Eric sat down in Hyde's chair and began eating it. After a couple of bites, Eric added, "Yeah, I need to find a new job, but I figure what's the point? Donna and I are moving to Madison soon and I can find one there."

"What about your parents, man?" asked Hyde curious as to what was going on with his adoptive family.

"I figure I'll help out the rest of summer, and by the time semester starts Red should be back to work and I'll be good to go," Eric reasoned.

"So you're heading off to college when classes begin?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, a week early," Eric replied. "Gives us time to get unpacked and settled."

"Huh," Hyde grumbled. "Sounds like a plan, but uh, what's the plan if Red can't go back to work? Are you still going?"

Eric seemed puzzled at this thought as he continued eating his popsicle. "Yeah, I mean, I guess so."

Hyde nodded his head understanding the conflicted thoughts Eric was having. "Well, it sounds like you need to think about it, man."

Eric took his final bite of the popsicle as he mulled over Hyde's advice. "What do you mean? Red's gonna be fine. If they need the money, they're getting what I'm bringing home plus mom's working double shifts at the hospital. I mean, let's face it; Laurie's not gonna help out so that just leaves you and me." He paused for a moment as that thought sank in. "Yeah, _you and me_."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, professor," Hyde exclaimed knowing exactly what Eric was thinking. "You're not pawning off your responsibilities on me, man. They're your parents, man."

"Hyde, they're your parents too," Eric volleyed back. "They took you in when your mom left, and they treat you better than their own son. Don't you think you owe them a little something in return?"

Hyde stared hard at Eric for a moment, unable to string together a coherent sentence; he was beginning to get annoyed. "Forman, look; I'm lucky and grateful they took my sorry ass in and all, but I pull my own weight around here. I give them a good percentage of my paychecks and help out when needed. What I can't believe is how their ungrateful son can just abandon them in their time of need. That's freaking selfish, man!"

"Hyde—"

"No, listen Forman. You're lucky to have the parents you have, man. Laurie already takes advantage of them, so why should you?"

Eric opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly closed it. Hyde was right. "Hyde, you're right man. Laurie's the favorite and she takes advantage of them. This is my chance to become the favorite and not screw it up."

"Now you're thinking, man," Hyde returned with a curt nod.

"Yeah," Eric agreed as the wheels in his head began to turn. "I mean if I needed to, I could stay here for a semester or two and take classes at the junior college. I could work and do that while helping them out. Yes, this could work to my advantage. Laurie screwed herself by marrying Fez, so all I've got to do is _prove_ that I really _AM_ the favorite one."

"Well," said Hyde as he stood up from the couch, "glad I helped you reach your potential. Now, I'm off to the hotel."

Eric watched Hyde exit the basement. "Yes," he said to himself, "it's going to be quite fun being the favorite. Suck that, Laurie!"

Hyde had just opened his car door when Kitty opened the sliding door. She saw him heading for his car when she remembered Red's request. "Steven sweetie, could you stop and grab something for Red before or after work?"

"Sure Mrs. Forman," he replied as he stood next to his car, the door open.

"Good," she sighed in relief. "He wants a Fatso burger."

"His usual?"

"Most likely."

"Alright; it's done."

"Thanks, Steven."

"Sure thing, but uh shouldn't he be avoiding this kind of stuff."

"Yes, but he's right," Kitty answered. "Hospital food is crappy, so I don't feel too guilty about him having real food. Now, when he gets out that's a different story."

Hyde smirked and nodded his head. His foster parents could be so bad ass in their own way sometimes. "Yeah, I get it. Alright, I'll see you later, Mrs. Forman."

"Bye dear!" Kitty cried as she waved goodbye to Hyde as he got in the El Camino. "Don't forget about Red's sandwich!" she chuckled quietly as she entered the house.

Just as Hyde left the driveway, Donna walked across it heading for the basement stairs. Eric had called wanting her to come over. Supposedly he had something he wanted to talk to her about. Wondering what it could be about, Donna quickly descended the stairs and opened the basement door to find Eric already perched on the back of the old worn out couch, staring at a black screen on the TV. Closing the door, she headed for the couch, sitting down on it with one leg curled under her body. "Hey," she greeted him cheerily, "what's up?"

Broken out of his trance-like state he was in, he turned to look at her, gave her a small grin, and greeted her back. "Hey. Not much. Just been thinking about some things actually."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked him.

"Well, I was talking to Hyde and he made me realize that I—"

"Wait why does that sound fishy?" she teased.

"Donna, I'm serious here. So Hyde made me realize that I need a Plan B in case things are still hard around here come fall semester," he told her.

The teasing grin that was gracing her face was quickly wiped away. Donna sat still nodding her head slowly as she comprehended his words. "So, what are you going to do?"

Eric let out a heavy sigh and bowed his head, folding his hands together as his arms rested on his bony knees. "Stay here," he replied quietly.

Donna looked down at her own lap understanding what he was saying. She had mixed feelings about it, but realizing it was out of her control she quickly decided she just needed to accept the facts and move on. They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes until Eric spoke again.

"Y'know, it just really sucks. This was suppose to be my time to live my life and go my own way, and yet they've sucked me back in."

"Eric, y'know it's not like they did it on purpose," Donna swiftly jumped in as she raised her head to look at him. "I mean, it's not like Red thought, 'Hmm, I think I'll have a heart attack just to ruin Eric's life.' It just happened, and you don't know for sure if you'll be here come fall or not. Just be prepared either way. I mean, that's all you can do for now."

He sighed again. "Yeah, I know Donna, I know. It's just I was looking so forward to moving into an apartment with my girl Friday and now that might not happen. I'll be stuck here for another year; that just royally sucks," he complained.

Donna chuckled lightly. "Well, it's not like it'll never happen. So what if it doesn't this fall? It could be next spring or next fall? It'll happen, just give it a chance."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, if I'm stuck here for a semester or year, I'll manage like I always have. And hey, I'll have you still around to bring some desperate excitement to my dull life," he said on a lighter note.

Donna snickered at his comment. "Yeah, I really do, don't I?" she joked back.

"Uh, yeah. So, let's cut the chit chat and get straight to the exciting part," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and slid down the back of the couch and lunged at Donna. Laughing in excitement, Donna let out a small scream of glee as they began to make out on the couch.

While Donna and Eric discussed the future, Steven had arrived at St. Catherine's Hospital with a Fatso burger in tow. Hidden in a bag covered by a newspaper, a TV guide, and several magazines, Hyde entered Red's room undetected. Smirking as he opened the door and crossed the threshold, Steven held up the bag for Red to see.

Red turned off the TV he was watching and greeted his second, and probably favorite, son. "Ah, Steven; did you bring me what I asked?"

"Yes sir, it's all in here," he returned as he handed him the bag. "I'm sure this should _occupy_ you for a while."

Red grinned widely as he sniffed the bag. "Damn straight it will," he answered as he pulled the magazines and newspapers out of the bag and tossed them aside. Reaching in the bag, he grabbed the Styrofoam box and pulled it out. His eyes grew wide in awe like a child's would on Christmas morning.

Hyde nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that. Enjoy, Red."

Red nodded his approval and appreciation before taking a huge bite of his 'illegal' burger. He moaned, "Mmmm. This definitely hits the spot. Thank you, Steven."

"You're welcome sir. Oh but, uh, remember this is your weekly quota."

Red dismissed Steven's remark with a wave of his hand. He continued savoring every bite. Hyde sat down and watched him eat.

Halfway through his burger, Red asked, "So Steven, what's going on with you and Jackie?"

Hyde swallowed not completely expecting Red Forman to question him about his relationship with Jackie. Then he wondered if Mrs. Forman had said something to him. So, he decided to do the only thing he could do in this situation—play stupid. "What are you talking about?"

Red put his sandwich down in his box and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't play dumb with me, Steven. I know what happened."

_Crap,_ he thought, _Jackie squealed to Mrs. Forman._ "And what supposedly happened?" he questioned him with zen.

"You did something really stupid and she broke up with you," Red answered with a smirk.

Steven knitted his brows. "You can't prove that," he answered combating Red's zen.

"Oh can't I?" he fired back with a raised eyebrow. "Kitty says she hardly comes around the house. She's never come here with you to see me."

Learning that Red knew more than he originally thought he did, Steven replied with a shrug, "Pft! That doesn't mean anything. What do you know?"

"She dumped your dumb ass because you didn't do something like trust her. So then you went and did something even more stupid because you felt cheated. Does that about cover it?"

Steven stared at Red not blinking; he couldn't believe it. Red had his number. Pursing his lips together in deep thought, he cracked them open wide enough to let his moist pink tongue lick them. "So, what should I do?"

Red grinned and picked up his burger. "First, you apologize," he said before taking a bite.

"I've done that," Steven replied.

Red swallowed his bite. "Well son, you keep on doing it. But," he said as he held up his pointer finger, "you need to do it in different ways."

"Like how?" he asked in confusion as Red took another bite of his burger.

Now it was Red's turn to stare at Steven. "You've never been in a relationship before, have you?"

"Psh! So," Steven replied with his own brash of zen.

Red let out an evil chuckle. "You poor dumb SOB," he returned and took another bite. Shaking his head as he chewed, he swallowed it before answering. "Steven, women have to be coaxed when they're mad or upset. They're like cats. They look cute and if they like you, they'll let you pet them. But, rub them the wrong way or piss them off in any way, and they hiss at you with their claws coming out to gorge your eyes out—which is why we never had a cat."

Steven nodded his head in some understanding. "So what's your point, Red?"

Sighing before finishing up his burger, Red replied, "My point is, Steven, that you need to do something original, something that's you to apologize and make up for being an ass. Jackie's a classy girl, but she loves you, so you might get away with something besides the usual."

"Okay, so no flowers, jewelry, or candy you mean?" he questioned. "That's cool."

Red smirked. "Well, for this time or one, yes," he answered. "But when all else fails, that's what they'll want. That's my advice." 

Steven nodded in understanding. "Thanks Red," he said as he stood up ready to leave.

Red finished his last bite of his burger, licking the sauce off his fingers, savoring the last ounce of his 'illegal' burger. "So Steven, I'm curious. What did you do that made Jackie break up with you?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Steven answered him. "Well, I didn't trust her with Kelso and cheated on her with someone else."

Red exhaled as he took in Steven's words. "Well, you messed up pretty good, son, and I wouldn't trust that bozo of a Kelso either."

Steven smirked, glad to know someone else thought the way he did.

"Well, you'll have to grovel—a lot. If you really care about her, you need to be prepared to do so."

Steven sighed again. "Yeah, I know," he replied heading for the door. "Oh and uh, thanks for the advice."

"Any time, son, any time," Red returned with a nod.

Steven waved goodbye and left Red on his own once more. As soon as his door closed, Red picked up the TV remote control and turned on the TV, muttering to himself as he shook his head, "That poor bastard."

_AN: I dated the Season 3 episode "Jackie Bags Hyde" Veterans' Day as 1976 since the gang (minus Jackie) graduated in May 1978, and Season 5 is basically they're senior year. Hyde's dream is based on the magnificent work of J.R.R. Tolkien's __The Lord of the Rings__. The chapter's title comes from Aerosmith's "Kings & Queens" from the 1977 album __Draw the Line__. "Misty Mountain Hop" is on Led Zeppelin's 1971 __Led Zeppelin IV__ album, track # 5. 1,000 points to anyone who can name the other two Led Zeppelin songs that refer to/mention something about __The Lord of the Rings__, and an extra 500 for naming what the REAL fellowship liked to smoke, NOT our favorite band of hop-heads. ;) As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing; it really makes my day!_


	6. In My Room

_AN: Muchas gracias to everyone who's reviewed! And 1,000 points to short for answering the Zeppelin question; answer was "Ramble On" & "Battle of Evermore". And no one got the 500 points for knowing that the hobbits smoke long bottom leaf. That's okay. They'll be other chances to gain points. (Not that it really matters; y'know like the points don't matter on __Whose Line Is It Anyway?_

_One note before you start reading this chapter. If you see XXX __that means you should listen to the songs. They are "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Elton John & "Can't Stand Losing You" and "So Lonely" by the Police. Anyway, happy reading, & don't forget to leave a review!_

Chapter Six—In My Room

Donna Pinciotti was lying on her stomach on top of her bed; chin perched in her hand as she was lost in her own thoughts. She was staring at the door of the room across from her own, thinking about all the times she and its former occupant shared. Now the room was finally empty—cold, dark, and barren—as the furniture and remnants of it were slowly and quietly moved out. As Donna sat thinking about these things, a blurred image crossed her sight for a brief second. Blinking to clear her vision, she looked over to find Jackie sitting on her cot, flipping through her latest magazine. Crinkling her brow in deep thought, Donna shifted her thoughts from her dear younger sister to her dear best friend slash adopted younger sister.

Looking at the sad girl that she shared her room with, Donna began to wonder what unsettled Jackie more—Steven Hyde or an empty broken home. Figuring it was a mixture of both, she racked her brains trying to figure out what she could do to cheer up her friend. Realizing that she was lucky to have a parent and a house to live with and in, Donna soon became conscious of the fact that more than anything she was lucky to have her own room or sanctuary to retire when the world seemed to be too chaotic to live in. _At least it use to be before I had to share it with someone,_ Donna thought to herself. Donna looked away from Jackie and the cot to the closed door across the hall as the light bulb clicked on in her mind. A small grin graced her lips as she knew the perfect solution to both of their problems.

After dinner, Donna stayed back to help her dad with the dishes while Jackie and Joanne headed outside to eat dessert. After stacking up the dirty dishes from the table, she handed them to Bob, both quietly working. A moment passed before Donna asked her father somewhat apprehensively, "Hey Dad, since Tina moved out to California to live with Mom, what were your plans for her old room?"

"Well, now that all of her stuff is finally out, I was thinking about using it as an exercise room. We could be the first people on our street to do so," answered Bob Pinciotti as he rinsed off the dishes before putting them in the sink to be washed.

"Wow Dad, that sounds . . . exciting," Donna returned, unsure of what to say or how to react to the news.

"It sure is," he replied with his trademark grin.

"Yeah, that'd be great and all, but I was thinking maybe we could give it to Jackie," Donna suggested to her father.

"Jackie? Really? What's wrong?" Bob asked with concern. "Is it the cot? I mean, I know it's from the National Guard, but it's a good cot. Saw me through some of my best years."

"Well, sort of," she answered, "but I just think she needs some cheering up, and fixing up her own room would do that. I mean that way she'd feel like she had her own place and feel more like a part of this family."

"Donna," her father said after thinking about it for a moment, "that's very thoughtful of you."

"I know," she answered, "and I'm more than willing to help her get settled in her new room."

"Ah geez, that's awful sweet of you, Pumpkin," Bob gushed at his daughter as tears gathered in his eyes. "But before you start moving things let me talk to Jackie first seeing how you messed it up last time."

"Alright Dad," Donna replied, secretly jumping for joy at the thought of getting her own room back while being excited that Jackie could have her own too.

Later that evening, Jackie was sitting on the swing on the front porch watching some of the younger children of the neighborhood playing games and chasing fireflies. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself as fond memories of her own childhood came to mind. Times when she was chasing and capturing fireflies only taking time out to eat the fresh strawberries out of the garden or playing hide and seek with friends down her street. She honestly couldn't help but sigh as she recalled these things because after all times were much simpler then. Back then she didn't have to worry about boys or her parents the way she did now_. At least my parents_**_ were_**_ parents back then_, she thought. _Daddy wasn't in jail for embezzlement, and mom wasn't down in Cancun selling condos while throwing back margaritas two fisted, never knowing if she'll ever come back or not. And to think I actually thought I could depend on Steven Hyde._

But just then Bob came out on the porch and offered Jackie lemonade. Declining the offer, Jackie was taken out of her thoughts as Bob sat the drink down on the railing and took a sip of his own. "Ah," he sighed after his sip, his lips puckering slightly from the sweet yet sour taste, "Joanne sure can make good lemonade. It's got an extra punch or something."

Jackie looked up at Bob from the corner of her eyes before slowly rolling them, wondering what he wanted. As if he knew what she was thinking, Bob began to talk again. "May I?" he asked ushering to the open seat next to her. Jackie shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head; Bob sat down. "Jackie, you know you've really livened things up around. It's been nice. But I kinda think you deserve better from us."

Jackie's eyes popped open wide at Bob's statement. "Of course I do, Mr. Pinciotti. I'm a Burkhart," Jackie replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I think you're going to be here a lot longer than what we all think. So, I was thinking since you're going to be here for a good while that maybe you could use Tina's old room. I think the cot in Donna's room is starting to become too uncomfortable for you. What do you think?"

Mouth open agape, Jackie stared out into the street not quite believing what she just heard Mr. Pinciotti say. "Mr. Pinciotti, you really mean to give me my own room?"

"Of course," Bob told her sincerely. "It's yours to room in."

"And paint and decorate?" she asked excitedly as she faced him.

"Sure. It's yours for as long as you stay here," he assured her.

Jackie squealed as she hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Pinciotti! I'm going to start planning how I want it to look right now!" And then she jumped up and rushed into the house, eager to plan her new room.

Bob sighed after Jackie left, a smile growing across his face. "Donna was right. That definitely cheered her up."

Jackie zoomed in the house and immediately rushed upstairs, flying passed Donna who was heading for the stairs herself. She smirked. Jackie flew into their room quickly searching for paper and pen. Finding some in Donna's desk, Jackie closed the drawer just as Donna entered their room.

"Uh Jackie, what are you doing?" Donna questioned her roommate.

Jackie jumped with a start. "Omigod! Donna, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"Jackie, don't you know it's rude to read other people's diaries?" Donna counter attacked.

Rolling her eyes, Jackie replied, "Whatever. Look, your dad just offered me Tina's empty room. So, as much fun as it's been sharing your room, Donna, I think it's time to go our separate ways." She paused for a moment letting it sink in for Donna. "I hope you understand."

Donna stared at Jackie for a moment in mock surprise. Grinning like the Cheshire cat she replied, "Jackie, that's so awesome! I mean, I'm gonna miss sharing a room with you, but now at least you get your own closet."

Jackie grinned and bobbed her head in the affirmative. "I know!" she gasped. "Now, I won't have to worry about falling into one of your shoes and never being found!"

Donna laughed as she slapped her best friend on the arm. "Yeah okay, Alice; I didn't know you felt like you were in Wonderland."

Jackie smacked her back. "Hey! Your closet and that cot sure made it feel so!"

They laughed. "Whatever. So what are you doing with pen and paper?" questioned Donna.

"For writing down my ideas for my new room, Donna," Jackie answered in mock annoyance as she rapped the pad of paper with the pen.

"So, you wanna check it out?" Donna asked after rolling her eyes to Jackie's response.

"Is ABBA my favorite group?" questioned Jackie. When Donna bore a confused look with a shrug of her shoulders, Jackie replied, "Of course! Now outta my way, Bigfoot!"

Slightly shaking her head, Donna got out of Jackie's way. Jackie walked past Donna, across the hall, and opened the door to her new room. Donna followed her. Turning on the light and glancing about the room, Jackie commented, "This room needs a lot of work." Looking around again, Jackie made mental notes while she lightly rested the pen cap on her lips. "Hmmm, okay here's what I'm thinking. . ."

* * *

The next afternoon found the girls painting the walls a shade of lavender and singing along to the radio. They spent the morning figuring out the paint color and what would look best with the comforter pattern she had in mind. Once deciding on the final paint color and gathering some extra painting supplies, the girls left the hardware store for home and began preparing the room for painting. After lunch, they began painting. So far they had a wall and a half done. With the radio blaring, they painted and sang along with whatever songs they knew. 

"_Through the mirror of my mind,  
Through these tears that I'm crying,  
Reflects the hurt I can't control.  
Cos although you're gone,  
I keep holding on  
To the happy times when you were mine."_

Jackie and Donna sang at the top of their lungs along with Diana Ross and the Supremes as they painted, sometimes using the paint brushes as a microphone.

"_Reflections of the way life used to be,  
Reflections of the love you took from me,  
In you I put all my faith and trust  
And right before my eyes  
My world has turned to dust"_

As the song ended, Jackie switched from the brush to the roller and dipped it into some paint. "Y'know, if we get this done early, we can go to my house and get the rest of my stuff packed," Jackie announced as she pulled the roller out of the paint slowly and began rolling it on the wall.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't bring all of your stuff the first time around?" questioned Donna who was carefully painting around the window frame.

"Uh no," answered Jackie with a condescending tone tugging in her voice. "I only brought the necessities last time. This time I'm bringing my bedroom furniture and anything else that's still there that's mine. I mean, let's face it, Donna; I need to be surrounded by pretty things. And since there's not a lot of that around here, I _have_ to make my room pretty; it's my sanctuary."

Donna rolled her eyes and stooped to get some more paint on her brush. "That's great and all Jackie," she began, "but how in the hell are you going to move your furniture here? It's not going to fit in the back of dad's car, y'know. You're gonna need the guys to help."

Jackie stopped painting and stared at Donna. "Please tell me you're not including Steven in that group?"

Donna smirked at the wall and let out a breathy snort. "Uh yeah, Jackie I am. He's the only one who's got a back end that can fit your furniture on it."

Jackie turned back to her wall and started painting again; this time with more force. "Well, he can rot in hell cos I'm not begging him for his help. I'd rather rent a moving truck."

Donna chuckled silently. "Jackie, you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later, y'know? Get it all out of your system so then you'll feel better and can move on. This hate thing you got going for him is almost resorting back to your freshman year when you two hated each other."

"Donna, I can't ask him for help. If I do, then he'll think I'm weak and that I'm caving in," Jackie informed her plaid wearing lumberjack friend. "Or worse—that he still has a shot with me."

"Doesn't he?" questioned Donna as she turned to look at Jackie.

"No! . . . Possibly. . . I don't know . . . okay, fine yes!" she hesitated as she stumbled on her answer. "But _he_ doesn't need to know that."

"Jackie! Don't you think he'll know that sooner or later anyway?"

"Psh! So?"

Donna rolled her eyes as she stooped down again for a little more paint. Straightening back up she happened to look out the window and saw Hyde washing the El Camino while Eric sat on the porch eating a popsicle and talking to Hyde. An idea came to her mind and she smiled and nodded to herself, hoping beyond hope that her idea would work. She continued finishing up around the trim as they painted in silence, minus the radio blaring.

"_Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things that I feel?  
If I could baby I would give you my world.  
How can I when you won't take it from me?"_

The girls were jamming to Fleetwood Mac as they painted. As soon as the refrain came in, they looked at each other and sang once more at the top of their lungs.

"_You can go your own way  
(Go your own way –ay –ay)  
You can call it another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
(Go your own way)"_

Donna laughed as she moved to paint above the window. "Y'know, Jackie, I never thought you'd be one to put on old clothes and do some handy work," she said with admiration. "That like totally goes against your image."

Jackie quietly snickered to herself as she thought back to that day her freshman year when Red showed her how to change oil in a car. "Well Donna, I guess I'm just full of surprises like that," she nonchalantly informed her friend. "But if you go and tell anyone this, I'll kick your ass."

Donna laughed. "Thanks for the warning, short stuff," she shot back.

"Ah!" scoffed Jackie as she moved to a different spot to paint. "Just remember, I kicked Laurie's ass, so I can do the same to you," she said as she pointed the handle end of her roller at Donna.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied with a roll of her eyes, which thankfully Jackie didn't see or she would have rejoined a cat fight club.

"_You can go your own way  
(Go your own way –ay –ay)  
You can call it another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
(Go your own way)"_

They sang again and then jammed during the instrumental in the middle of the song. Jackie put her roller down and looked around the room for a moment. "Wow. You're almost finished with the window wall, I'm halfway done with the door wall, and the closet wall is finished, so that just leaves the wall opposite that to do. Yay!" she squealed as she jumped and clapped. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to get all my stuff in here and arranged and organized!"

Donna laughed silently as a smile graced her face. As much as she would have hated to admit two years ago, Donna was thrilled she found a way to cheer up her best (girl) friend. _Two years ago, I didn't even like Jackie,_ she thought to herself as she painted. _Who knew she'd be my best friend now._ She smirked at that thought and was glad in some ways that she did have Jackie. She might act shallow and immature, but Donna learned over the years that she was much deeper than that.

Just then, Donna was torn from her thoughts as she heard Jackie singing along with the radio once more.

"_You can go your own way  
(Go your own way –ay –ay)  
You can call it another lonely day  
(Another lonely day)  
You can go your own way  
(Go your own way –ay –ay)  
You can call it another lonely day"_

Donna smirked as she watched her small friend singing and paint dancing with the music. She shook her head still smirking at the small girl moving about in time with the music. Shrugging her shoulders, Donna decided to join in and sing along as the song started to wrap up.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were painting the final wall. The room smelled of freshly applied paint, and the girls looked as though they had been painting. Small dots of lavender were scattered on their clothes; both girls' bandanas were covered too, and each one wore a small mischievous smirk on their face. 

Just minutes before they were flicking their paint brushes at one another in jest, that is until Bob entered the room to see if they needed something to drink—and received a splotch of lavender on his forehead. . .and a couple in his hair. . .and a few small ones on his shirt. None to pleased, he made them stop the splatter fight and finish painting the wall. He supervised them for a moment before leaving to answer the telephone. The girls snickered as they got closer to being done, remembering their fight and the way Bob looked when a knock came on the door frame—Eric had entered the room.

"Hey! There you are! I've been wondering why I haven't seen you all day!" he greeted his girlfriend as he looked around the room at the paint job.

"Sorry, Eric, but I've been helping Jackie paint her new room," she returned as she painted.

"Wait, Jackie's getting her own room?" he asked in surprised confusion. "Wow, that's awesome. But shouldn't she have gotten Tina's old room sooner?"

"Well, all of Tina's stuff finally got moved out and I couldn't bear to see it go to waste," Donna answered him.

"Eric," Jackie jumped in the conversation, "I'm like a fine wine," she began as she placed a hand over her chest. "I get better with age. Besides, it was only a matter of time when they realized a gem like me deserved my own room."

Donna shared an amused look with Eric, who raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Jackie, the only time you're a _fine wine_ is when you sing." He smirked at her while she glared at him from his burn. "In fact, the next time you past the Cheese Palace, why don't you grab a cube so you have some cheese to go with your wine, _Cheese Maiden_."

Eric snickered as did Donna. Jackie glared at him for a second before chucking her paint brush at him. Donna laughed harder at this. "Nice aim, Jackie," she complimented her friend as Eric stared at the lavender paint mark on his shirt.

"Oops!" Jackie cried in mock surprise as her hand touched her lips. She paused for a moment as if considering something while Eric merely smirked in annoyance at her. "Y'know, Eric, that shade of lavender really suits you well. In fact, I think it brings out the _girl_ in you more."

Donna had to stifle her laughs now; at the rate Jackie and Eric were going with their burn-fest, it would only be a matter of time before the whole room combusted into flames.

Sighing as he looked back down at his shirt, Eric shook his head before bending down to pick up the brush. Holding it haphazardly, he slowly walked towards the girls. "Y'know, lavender may look good on me," he told Jackie, "but," he said as he stopped between them both, "I think it looks _much_ better," he bent down to dab the brush in some paint, "on," he stood up to his full height, "you." Taking the brush, he smeared lavender paint on Jackie's head and down her face. Both girls gasped; Eric turned and faced Donna. "And, you too," he said just seconds before smearing her face and shirt. Donna gasped again while Jackie found a section of her shirt to wipe her eyes and face off, lavender paint still evident on her face. Eric smirked briefly, satisfied with his paint burn, before dropping the paintbrush like a hot coal and quickly darting out of the room.

"That toothpick!" shrieked Donna as she wiped her face off as best she could.

"Oh, he's dead!" cried Jackie as she tore out of the room and the house with Donna on her heels.

Outside the Pinciotti's, Eric made a dash for his house. Slowing down as he came to his driveway, he ran through Hyde and Kelso's basketball game. "Forman, what the hell?" bellowed Hyde as he held the ball.

But before Eric could respond, the girls came running onto the driveway. Kelso's jaw dropped when he saw them. "BURN!" he cried loudly.

Hyde's jaw dropped too, but he quickly drew it back up in a chuckle. "Forman, you better run. The purple people eaters are after you!"

The guys all laughed as Eric made for the house only to have Donna take a running leap at him. Leaping onto his back just as he reached the porch, Eric crumbled to the ground from the full weight and effect of Donna on his back. "Stupid dillhole!" she screeched as she frogged him. Eric could only wince and laugh as his girlfriend attacked him.

"Get him Donna!" Jackie cried from her spot in-between Kelso and Hyde where she stopped.

"Ooh," Kelso winced, "that's gotta hurt."

Jackie looked at Kelso. "Not as much as this," she replied as she kicked Steven in both his shins before hopping on his back and began frogging him. "Moron! Take it back!" she demanded as she beat him.

Taken by surprise from Jackie's attack, he screamed in-between froggings, "Take what back?"

"What you said!" she commanded as she assailed him with more hits as Hyde struggled to get Jackie's hands or arms or body off him and stop hurting him.

"Jackie," Kelso said as he weaved around the fighting couple he was standing close to, "I think you make a cute purple people eater."

Huffing in response to Steven's attempts to get her off his back, Jackie's foot came flying towards Kelso's face. Not seeing the swift kick come towards him, Kelso soon felt the full effects of a foot to the eye. "Ow! My eye!" he cried in pain as he immediately cupped a hand over the injured eye, bending over in pain.

This in turn got Hyde laughing again while Jackie beat him with her feet and fists. Hyde crumbled to the ground as a result of both. "Okay, okay," he said through laughter and beatings, "you're not a purple people eater."

Getting off his back and sitting on the driveway next to him Jackie replied, "Good. And. . ."

"And what?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow as he rubbed his sides where she impaled him with her hits.

Jackie back-handed him on his shoulder; "You know what else!" she scolded him.

"And for being a moron," he answered; Jackie beamed.

"Good," she returned, satisfied with his answer. "Just keep remembering that."

Donna and Eric, meanwhile, had stopped their fight, made up, and watched as Hyde and Jackie's fight slowly came to an end. "Man, she's feisty," Eric commented.

"Tell me about it," Donna replied. "Just be glad she didn't attack you."

Eric merely nodded his head. Donna looked over at Jackie and said, "Hey Jackie weren't you going to ask these idiots something?"

All the male eyes now turned on her. Jackie gave Donna a look as if to say, _Thanks a lot_. "Um, yeah. I need strong arms to carry my furniture out of my old room and into my new one. And I need a vehicle to carry them here. Volunteers?" she asked.

Kelso, who was still nursing his eye, raised his other hand and answered, "I can help you, Jackie. Especially if it means I get to carry your _personal_ items."

Hyde, who was about to frog him, felt a small warm hand rest on his arm.

"Michael," Jackie replied coolly as she frogged him herself, "you've got one eye in pain right now, do you need another?"

Shaking his head furiously in the negative, Kelso kept quiet. Jackie guffawed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Jackie, I can help," Eric replied.

"Yeah," spoke up Hyde, "I can too."

Jackie grimaced. "Thanks guys," she said as she stood up. "Donna, we gotta finish that wall, and I need to make sure the rest of my stuff is packed so it's ready to go for tomorrow."

"Alright, let's go then," Donna returned to her live-in friend. She gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek. "Come save me later?"

"Sure thing, Leia," he returned with a wink as Donna rolled eyes and got up to head home. Shouting after her, Eric said, "Hey! I'm your only hope against Vadar!" Eric ducked as a basketball was hurled at his head. "Or maybe not," he said softly.

* * *

Crashing cymbals and pounding drums came blaring out of a stereo as a raspy soulful voice came wailing through the speakers. Alone in her room going through the rest of her belongings as she packed, Jackie sat in silent deep thought as she held her Steven box. Setting it down on her bed, she lifted the lid off the box and stared inside at its contents. 

_Didn't I make you feel  
Like you were the only man?  
Yeah, I did not give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can.  
Honey, you know I did.  
Each time I tell myself that I well I think I've had enough  
What I'm gonna show you baby is that a woman can be tough._

Inside the box Jackie kept all the things she had either received from Steven or something she had taken to remember a Steven moment. A tin foil burger wrapper, his SAT scores, her pink and red flower she wore in her hair at the Valentine's dance, her faded dried corsages from both proms he escorted her to, their prom pictures, an EP of the Beatles single, "The Ballad of John & Yoko" (which was a joking response to what Eric had said to Jackie the night they were discovered), a flattened folded brown paper bag – the very one she held the night he was arrested for possession in her stead, the receipt for his new boots, a pair of sunglasses he swiped for her last summer when the four of them went to Lake Michigan for the day, and his favorite black Led Zeppelin t-shirt he gave her for her birthday. Taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily, Jackie hesitantly reached inside for the t-shirt. Fingering the hem lightly, she slowly yet carefully pulled it out of the box and brought it up to her face. Closing her eyes she drank in his scent, which still held onto the shirt strongly. Exhaling slowly, a smile graced her lips as she recalled how enthused he was to give her something of his to express his affection towards her. At the time, she wasn't quite as enthused as he was (after all it was an old dirty t-shirt), but later on she appreciated the gesture because she realized it was a big step for him. Fighting back the tears that were gathering in her eyes, Jackie closed her eyes tightly as she swallowed hard to rid her throat of the lump that was building there before opening her eyes and tossing the t-shirt back into the box. She sighed heavily once more before returning the lid on top of the box.

_I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on  
(And take it)  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby  
(Break it)  
Break another little bit of my heart now darlin' yeah  
(__Have a)  
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby  
You know you got it if it makes you feel good, oh yes it did_

Grabbing the box, Jackie placed it inside a bigger box that would go home with her tonight. Just as she did this, Donna entered the bare pink room with a few more boxes.

"I got a few more boxes from the basement," she stated as she stacked them on the floor near the bed. Seeing Jackie stow away a box that looked similar to her Michael one, Donna exhaled slowly and softly. She understood the significance of it, and judging by the way Jackie was acting, she was still affected by the badass cheating bastard. Curling her hands into fists at her sides, she asked, "Jackie, are you okay?"

Startled to hear and see Donna back in her room again, Jackie quickly sniffed before replying. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Meeting Jackie's eyes for a split second, Donna knew instantly that she should not bring up Hyde; it was too sensitive a subject at the moment. Instead Donna quickly answered, "Well, you're moving completely out of this house. You don't live here anymore. This is a huge deal."

"It's not that big of a deal," Jackie returned with zen as she packed another box.

"Jackie, yes it is," Donna insisted as she faced her and helped pack. Jackie eyed her for a quick second before resuming her gaze on the items she was packing. Donna sighed. "Look, you were there for me when my mom left; I haven't forgotten that." Jackie looked up at Donna again and grimaced. Donna returned the grin. "And I know that I acted like I didn't care and stuff, but I really appreciated it. So, let me return the favor."

Sighing Jackie replied, "Donna, you already returned the favor by letting me stay with you at your house." She paused as she closed up the box and moved it aside. Grabbing an empty box, she began to pack the clothes she had left in her closet. "Moms suck. Ours left us, so we're better off without them. I mean, who needs them? We've got each other and Mrs. Forman."

Donna smirked knowing exactly what Jackie meant. Kitty Forman was _the_ mom of the gang; she cared for and about all of them as if they were all her own kids. She was the end all be all mom. "You're right," she answered her friend, "screw them. We don't need them anymore."

Jackie smirked. "Didn't that feel good to say?"

"Yeah," Donna nodded her head. "So, let's finish this up and head home. It's been a long day."

"Okay," Jackie agreed. "I don't have too much else left to pack, and we can load them up in the car."

"Oh goodie," Donna breathed quietly.

Jackie snickered. "Fine, I'll buy you an ice cream at Dairy Queen on the way back."

With a confused look strewn across her face, Donna laughed. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Jackie answered with a grin. "See? It pays living a block away from the DQ. We won't miss your evening snack time."

Taking offense to her food remark, Donna thought twice about retaliating; something their friendship had taught her.

"Whatever," she answered with a quick shrug and eye roll. _I can just see it_, she thought to herself. _The move tomorrow is going to be quite interesting._

_

* * *

_

_And if I start a commotion,  
I run the risk of losing you  
__and that's worse._

_Ever fallen in love with someone,  
ever fallen in love,  
in love with someone,  
Ever fallen in love,  
In love with someone, you shouldn't of fallen in love with?_

Stuck in the El Camino with a nightstand wedged in the middle and his ex-girlfriend on the other side of it, not being able to change the radio station because of the awkward way said nightstand was packed, with this song blaring from the radio was_ not_ how Hyde envisioned his morning. Granted it was only quarter after ten, and they had all of Jackie's stuff packed and loaded in an hour; it wasn't so bad, only this moment.

Hyde exhaled deeply; signifying his discomfort and distress. The music was the only noise in the vehicle. Jackie stared out the passenger side window while Hyde concentrated on driving. Neither felt up to talking; it was just as well, but at the same time it felt like a living hell.

As soon as they backed into the Pinciotti's driveway, Hyde threw the gear shift into park, stepped on the parking brake, and turned off the engine. Just as quickly as Hyde did that, Jackie threw open her door and scooted out before Steven could say anything to her. Pulling up along the street were Kelso and Fez in the loaded down van with Eric and Donna in the Vista Cruiser with a nightstand and a few more boxes pulling up behind them.

Hyde briefly closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to catch Jackie alone if he intended to talk to her; it was the only way. She had been avoiding him like the black plague for the past week, and if he was going to use everyone's advice, he needed to speak his peace at least one more time. Getting out of the Camino, he slammed his door and walked around to the opposite side to get Jackie's nightstand out. Turning it around and gliding it out of the vehicle, Hyde sat it down next to the back end before shutting the door. "Forman, c'mere, and carry this upstairs; hopefully you can handle this," he instructed his best friend.

"Hey, I carried it downstairs and to the car, I think I can handle the load upstairs," Eric retorted in his defense while Kelso and Fez snickered behind him.

"Whatever just make yourself useful, _Erica_," Hyde replied with a snarky air to him before giving out more directions. "Kelso, Fez, carry the mattress and box springs upstairs while Donna and I take the head board and bed frames."

As Eric carried the nightstand inside the house, Kelso and Fez each grabbed an end of the box springs and lifted it off the El Camino's back end heading for the house. Donna grabbed the bed frame with ease as Hyde grabbed the three metal frames and followed the others. Jackie, meanwhile, stood and watched as Hyde gave directions to everyone before climbing up on the bed of the El Camino and taking out two drawers from her chest of drawers, stacking one on top of the other before caring them up to her new room.

Entering her room, she found Kelso and Fez propping up the box springs and mattress on a wall, Eric plopping the nightstand down by the window while Donna held onto the headboard while Bob, Joanne, and Hyde began putting the bed frame together. Jackie set her drawers in front of the closet. Seeing Kelso and Fez just watching things, Jackie cleared her throat. "Uh, you two do realize there's more stuff to bring up, right?"

"Uh," stuttered Fez as he looked towards Kelso for an answer.

"Of course we do, Jackie," Kelso answered; "we're just taking a breather."

"Well, you've caught your breaths," Jackie informed them as she grabbed an arm from each and dragged them down the stairs and outside.

"Damn, Jackie!" exclaimed Kelso as he obediently followed.

Eric preceded the three back into the room with the other nightstand. Setting it down near the first one, he went back to the doorway to help direct the chest of drawers into the room. Jackie set the last two drawers on top of the other two before turning around to watch as things began to come together. Hyde, Bob, and Joanne just finished getting the bed put together while Donna directed them where to set the bed – angled in the corner canny corner from the closet. Kelso and Fez got the chest in the room unscathed, thanks to Eric who directed them. Setting it down for a moment, so they could catch their breaths, Eric asked Jackie, "So where does this go?"

"The chest goes in that corner next to the closet, and the dresser goes in next to that. But take the drawers out so it's lighter to carry up and be sure to bring the drawers upstairs," Jackie told him.

As Kelso and Fez set the chest where Jackie directed, Eric and Joanne placed the nightstands on either side of the bed. Hyde and Bob went down to get the dresser while Jackie began returning the drawers to her chest. Kelso and Fez left to get a bookshelf; Eric and Joanne to get her desk, and Donna to get the rug Jackie had brought home the night before from her room. Quickly returning with said rug, Donna and Jackie unrolled it and placed it under the bed so that part of it stuck out from the sides and the foot of the bed. "Well, it's starting to look like a bedroom again," commented Donna as she and Jackie finished fixing the rug.

Jackie nodded slowly, "Yeah, it is; and I can't wait to get things up on the walls and decorated."

Donna smiled ruefully knowing fully well what Jackie meant. "Well, let's get the box springs on the bed and then we'll get the bed skirt on."

Just as the girls were about to grab the box springs, Hyde and Bob entered with the dresser. "Jackie, where does this go?" asked Hyde as they brought it into the room.

"Um, next to the chest," Jackie answered as she struggled picking up the box springs.

Hyde and Bob set the dresser down next to the chest when Hyde noticed Jackie struggling with the box springs. Walking over to Jackie, he grabbed it, helping her hold it up. "Here," he said surprising her that he was so close, "I'll get it. You go get your drawers."

"No, I've got it," she protested as she still struggled to hold it up.

"Jackie, no you don't. Just, here, let me get this," Hyde told her. "You go get your drawers before the pervy twins go through all your things."

Sighing in defeat and knowing he was right, Jackie let go of the box springs and ducked under his arm to go retrieve her dresser drawers. Walking down the stairs she cried, "You pervs better not have taken anything from my drawers or so help me I'll kick your asses!"

Instead she was met with said pervs carrying her bookshelf into the house. "Jackie, we wouldn't go through your stuff while you're moving," Kelso explained while Jackie merely folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at them as if saying _Oh no?_ or _Really?_. "We did that the first time you moved. We've got the good stuff already."

_SMACK!_ Jackie hit Kelso on his arm hard; hard enough that he screamed, "Damn Jackie!" and lost his grip on the bookshelf. The bookshelf quickly dropped to the floor landing on his foot. "Ow! My foot!" he cried in agony while Jackie laughed tauntingly.

"Well, my work here is done," she said as she moved around them while Fez picked up Kelso's end of the shelf so he could move his foot out from underneath. "Oh, and Michael, Fez, if you know what's good for you, you'll return my stolen stuff," she informed them before turning on her heels and walked out of the house.

Nursing his foot for a moment, Kelso muttered, "We already did; Hyde's got them. Stupid Hyde!"

Meanwhile, Joanne and Eric maneuvered around the stopped Kelso and Fez with the desk and headed upstairs while Jackie came back in with some stacked drawers. Back in the room, Donna and Hyde got the box springs on the bed frame as well as the bed skirt and the mattress. Joanne and Eric entered the room with the desk, followed by Jackie with the drawers. Bob, Hyde, and Donna left to get the chairs and the small bookshelf. "Where does this go, Jackie?" asked Joanne as she and Eric carried it further into the room. "Over here on this wall?"

Jackie looked over to where Joanne had mentioned and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine," she answered as she turned back her attention to getting another drawer in her dresser.

Once Joanne and Eric got the desk settled in its new place, Eric left to bring up whatever else was left to carry up as Joanne helped Jackie get the drawers in the dresser. "Jackie, do you want me to get your bedding and get your bed made? I mean, the guys can get the boxes up here while you direct them where to go."

"Ooh, that'd be great," Jackie answered thoughtfully. "I can't wait to get things organized! I didn't realize how much I missed having my own room."

"Well, Bob's glad to lend it to you," Joanne said with a smile. "I think he misses Donna's sisters more than he lets on. So you moving into this room helped him a lot."

Jackie grinned. "Well, someone has to have the feminine touch around here, and I'm glad I can do it."

"Uh, yeah," a clueless Joanne remarked. "We all are."

Soon Kelso and Fez had the bookshelf up in her room and in its proper place, the three chairs were in their places – one at the desk and the other two on either side of the window – the bed was made, the boxes were carried upstairs, and all of Jackie's things from Donna's room transferred over to the new one, sitting on a pile on the bed or on the floor near the bed. Joanne was serving lunch and everyone stopped to eat a bite before heading off for the rest of the day. Finally, Jackie had her own room again.

_

* * *

_

_XXX  
When are you gonna come down?  
When are you going to land?  
I should have stayed on the farm,  
I should have listened to my old man._

_You know you can't hold me forever,  
I didn't sign up with you.  
I'm not a present for your friends to open,  
This boy's too young to be singing the blues_.

The room was a bit disheveled, but Jackie was too busy looking around putting stuff away. She had just finished lunch and headed back upstairs to unpack. It was a bit overwhelming; like Donna said the night before she would no longer be living in her parents' house. Donna's stereo next door was blaring one of Jackie's favorite radio stations. Jackie had told Donna to go spend some needed time with Eric while she took care of her new room alone. Listening to the song playing on the radio, Jackie was wrapped up in her own thoughts. Sighing as she removed stuff from a box that belonged on her tall bookshelf, she didn't hear someone enter the room.

_So goodbye yellow brick road,  
Where the dogs of society howl.  
You can't plant me in your penthouse,  
I'm going back to my plough_

_  
__Back to the howling old owl in the woods,  
Hunting the horny back toad.  
Oh I've finally decided my future lies  
Beyond the yellow brick road._

Setting the box down on her desk, Hyde pulled out the chair and sank down onto it. "Jackie," he said his voice thick with emotion.

_What do you think you'll do then?  
I bet they'll shoot down your plane._

Jackie jumped, surprised that he was back in her room and they were actually alone together. "Steven," she returned coldly as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

_It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics  
To set you on your feet again._

"Forman found this box in the Vista Cruiser. He would've carried it, but y'know how weak he is," Hyde said trying to break the ice.

_Maybe you'll get a replacement,  
There's plenty like me to be found._

"Thanks," she returned as she placed her Anne of Green Gables series on the shelf next to her Nancy Drew collection.

_Mongrels, who ain't got a penny  
Sniffing for tit-bits like you on the ground._

Hyde took in a deep breath. "Yeah," he answered with a slow nod of his head. "Jackie, I just want to say –"

"Save it, Steven," she informed him coolly. "I'm not interested."

_So goodbye yellow brick road,  
Where the dogs of society howl._

_You can't plant me in your penthouse,  
I'm going back to my plough_

_Back to the howling old owl in the woods,  
Hunting the horny back toad._

"Look, just let me get this out, alright?" he calmly told her; he sighed. "I just want to say that I know you're upset and disappointed at me; I get that. But, I want you to know that I'm not giving up on you." He exhaled deeply. "Too many people walked out of my life, and I'm not letting you do the same. I meant what I said. But, I understand you need to sort this out. So, I, _ahem_, I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving you space."

_Oh I've finally decided my future lies  
Beyond the yellow brick road._

Stunned by his words, Jackie almost dropped the candle she was placing in front of her books. She blinked as she tried to find the words she wanted to speak as well as the shelf to place the stupid candle on. "Steven, I . . . I mean I . . .you're giving me space?" she questioned as she turned to face him.

Hyde nodded his head slowly. "Yeah," he barely whispered but Jackie heard him.

_XXX  
I've called you so many times today  
And I guess it's all true what your girlfriends say  
__That you don't ever want to see me again  
And your brother's going to kill me, and he's six feet ten_

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, Jackie turned back around and began placing other things on the bookshelf. "Why?" she asked after a moment of silence.

_I guess you'd call it cowardice  
But I'm not prepared to go on like this._

A small smirk curled up the side of Hyde's lips. "Because you need to figure some things out on your own, doll," he told her as he stood up from the chair.

_I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't ,I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing you.  
_

"But Steven, what's there to figure out?" she blurted the question before thinking about it. "We're broken up –"

"That's just it," he replied, "we're broken up. And why? Because of Kelso. If you really want to be with me, you need to square things off with him. I can't keep wondering in the back of my mind if you'll go running back to him."

_I can't stand losing you.  
I can't stand losing you.  
I can't stand losing you._

Jackie turned around and faced him. "Steven, I thought I made it clear a long time ago that I was over him. I can't help that he's still a part of me. He _was_ my first boyfriend. I've gotten over it, but have you?"

_I see you sent my letters back  
And my LP records and they're all scratched_

"Well, the answer to that lies with you," he answered. "If he knows you really mean it, then I have."

_I can't see the point in another day  
When nobody listens to a word I say_

Jackie seemed perplexed. "Wait, are you trusting me to make a decision that doesn't even need to be made? That's crazy!"

_You can call it lack of confidence  
But to carry on living doesn't make no sense_

"So, is ignoring me and not talking to me my punishment for being honest with you?" Hyde fired back. "Damn Jackie, I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I was frank with you about my indiscretion. I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen and cover it up like Kelso did all those times before with you. How was that being fair to you? Do you know how many times I tried to get him caught so he'd tell you?" Hyde paused for a second waiting for Jackie's reaction while he hurriedly tried to count in his mind how many times he really did try that. When Jackie only spun around to arch an eyebrow and fold her arms over her chest, Hyde remarked. "More times than I can count, and like a fool you took him back each and every time. He lied to you, babe; I was honest with you, and you can't stand the truth?" He sniffed snidely before continuing. "You know what? It figures. The little princess would rather live in her tiny dream world where unicorns and rainbows and fairies exist and all things are lovey dovey instead of in reality where things are real." He turned to head towards the door.

_I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing_

Jackie was blinking back tears at the words Steven spoke to her. So many emotions were vying to be released upon Steven Hyde. "Steven," she found herself saying, "I never said I didn't appreciate your honesty; I just . . . I didn't like what I was hearing. And maybe I was too naïve to realize or too proud to admit I knew what Michael was really doing. I can't change the past, but I can change my future."

_I guess this is our last goodbye  
And you don't care, so I won't cry  
But you'll be sorry when I'm dead  
And all this guilt will be on your head  
I guess you'd call it suicide  
But I'm too full to swallow my pride_

Steven turned around five feet from the door to face Jackie. Jackie inhaled and slowly exhaled before saying what she had to say next. "And maybe I do live in a 'tiny dream world' with unicorns and rainbows and fairies, but at least I don't shut out the world and get pissed off at the government and the man for dealing me a crappy life. So, what's worse? Living in a dream world where you can escape the harsh realities of life, or pushing everyone you love away from you and brooding because life's a bitch?"

_I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing_

They stared at each other for a second before Jackie turned around to unpack some more things. Steven quietly exhaled while he closed his eyes, mulling over Jackie's words. Slowly they flittered open and found Jackie's back still facing him. Licking his lips, he said, "Well, enjoy your space." Turning around once more, he took long quick strides and exited her room.

_I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
_

Jackie turned her head over her shoulder to see his backside retreat into the hallway before she exhaled deeply and blinked back more tears. _Well, so much for talking_, she thought to herself as she sniffed and continued unpacking.

_I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand losing  
I can't, I can't, I can't stand, can't stand losing you_

* * *

Storming into the Forman's basement from the outside door, Hyde slammed the door shut in his fury, startling the occupants on the couch. Eric and Donna stopped what they were doing and watched as Hyde stormed towards his room. Having an idea why he was pissed off, they decided to let him cool down before finding out. Ignoring them as he passed by, Steven headed for his small room where he could brood and be pissed off at the world, just as Jackie had said he does. Slamming the bedroom door shut, Hyde closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them again. Turning around quickly on his heels, Hyde punched the door not really caring if he put a hole in it or not. Exhaling deeply and shaking off the hurt his knuckles were feeling Hyde paced his room slowly calming down. After the seventeenth trek, he sunk down onto his bed wondering how a ninety-five pound cheerleading brunette could affect him so much. Sighing deeply, he reached behind him to turn on his stereo. The radio kicked on and he turned up the volume trying to block out any noises or sounds he might here from the other room as well as his own thoughts flooding his mind. 

"_And that was Blondie with their hit, 'Hanging on the Telephone' on WFPP, the Sound."_

_Great_, Hyde thought as he heard the disc jockey chatter on with his verbal diarrhea, _he's freaking talking instead of playing music. Pft! Figures._ He frowned and rolled his eyes just as he was about to switch stations.

"_Before we break for some commercials, here's one more music block to keep you rockin' out to the Sound."_

_About time you get to the music, moron_, Hyde thought as he retracted his hand from the tuning knob. Soon the room filled with the reggae sound of drums and bass by the Police. Slightly nodding his head to the beat, Hyde sat on his bed and let the music absorb his soul.

_XXX  
Well, someone told me yesterday  
That when you shove your love away  
You act as if you just don't care  
You look as if you're going somewhere_

Recalling all the advice he got from Donna, Eric, Mrs. Forman, and Red he smirked and shook his head wondering if any of it did any good.

_But I just can't convince myself  
I couldn't live with no one else  
And I can only play that part  
And sit and nurse my broken heart_

Hyde rolled his eyes, a little stunned at how close to home those two couplets hit. He leaned back on the shelf behind him to let the music take over his mind as he closed his eyes to better absorb it. _Yeah, that sounds about right_, he mused to himself as he sat on his bed eyes closed behind his tinted aviators listening to the words of the chorus.

_So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, so lonely, I feel so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, I feel so lonely  
__So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, I feel so alone  
So lonely, so lonely_

Exhaling a deep breath, Steven thought back to before he and Jackie had a thing. Back when he was unattached; back before Melissa and Jill, back before that date on Veteran's Day, back when he lived in that small house on the other side of town with his mom. Hyde frowned recalling that feeling of being unwanted, unloved, and utterly alone.

_Now no one's knocked upon my door  
For a thousand years or more  
All made up and nowhere to go  
Welcome to this one man show_

_Junior prom_, he thought as he recalled that memory.

Jackie had arrived at his humble abode all dolled up in lavender and pink, smelling of sweet roses with her hair in an up-do. That night, as she stood on his front porch slightly nervous, but glowing in the beauty of a transformed girl into a young woman, Steven Hyde realized that she would be a heartbreaker. And by God, what he would give to be able to have his chance with such an exotic creature. It was that night that sparked something – feelings, perhaps – that he never thought he could have – let alone feel – for someone else. He was the aloof zenmaster loner. So how did he get here?

_Just take a seat, they're always free  
__No surprise, no mystery  
In this theatre that I call my soul  
I always play the starring role_

"Huh," he mumbled as he recalled Jackie's words that hit home that crisp cool November night as they sat on top of Jack Burkhart's 1976 silver Lincoln Continental Town Car at Inspiration Point.

_(flashback to Veteran's Day 1976)  
__Looking at him, Jackie smiles and says, "This is the best date ever."_

_Hyde looked at her confused. "Jackie, we haven't talked in 30 minutes."_

"_That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you."_

"_Oh, you do, do you?"_

"_Sure. Ok, so you're probably sitting there thinking, _I'm on this date with this girl who really,  
really likes me... and, and she's so beautiful that_ –"_

"_Jackie –" Hyde tried to stop her._

_Silencing him, she puts her finger to his lips before continuing. "Shhh__... And you're wondering, _How can I open up to her, when everyone I have ever loved have abandoned me. Am I even worthy of love?_ Well...you are, Steven. You are."  
(end flashback)_

Knowing he acted like a jerk soon afterwards, he also remembered that he charmed her into staying a little longer; but, she was right about him, and he would be damned if he ever admitted it to her.

_So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, so lonely, I feel so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, I feel so lonely  
__So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, I feel so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, I'm alone _

_So damn lonely_, he thought to himself as the song continued to play on as he sat there lost in the music in his small cramped dank room in the Forman's basement with the single sixty watt light bulb shining brightly. Visions of talking to Jackie the day he told her of his cheating, walking back to camp at night when she grabbed his hand for safety, the truck ride to Franklin, posing for the graduation picture for Mrs. Forman, getting beaten by her yesterday, the quiet car ride this morning, and the talk they just had a few minutes ago all came flooding to the front of his mind.

_So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

_Lonely, I'm so lonely, I feel so alone  
I feel low, I feel so, feel so low, I feel low, low  
I feel low, low, low, I feel low, low, low  
I feel low, low, low  
I feel low, low, low, I feel low, low, low  
__Low, I feel low  
I feel low, I feel low, I feel so lonely, I feel so lonely  
I feel so lonely, lonely, lonely, lone  
Lonely, lone, I feel so alone, yeah_

Realizing how far into his soul he let Jackie travel, Steven knew it was going to be hard to let her go. And ironically, he didn't know how he was going to handle it. _Zen_, he silently told himself, _you gotta use zen on her, man. It's the only way. Besides, you've done it before; it's just this time it is gonna be a lot harder._

_So lonely, so lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, I feel so lonely, I feel so lonely  
I feel so lonely, I feel so lonely, I feel so lonely  
I feel so lonely, I feel so lonely, I feel so lonely_

_I feel so low, so lonely, I feel so low, so lonely  
I feel so low, so lonely  
I feel so low, so lonely, I feel so low, so lonely  
I feel so low, so lonely. . . ._

* * *

_AN2: Thank you so much for all the reviews and for reading! It's such a joy to read the comments you leave. Anyway, the chapter title, "In My Room" comes from the Beach Boys' 1963 album, __Surfer Girl__ track # 7. "Reflections" by the Supremes is from their 1968 album of the same name, track # 1. "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac is from their 1977 album, __Rumours__ track # 5. Janis Joplin's "Piece of My Heart" is from her 1968 album, __Cheap Thrills__ track # 4. The Buzzcocks's "Ever Fallen in Love?" is from their 1978 album, __Love Bites__ track # 2. "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" is from Sir Elton John's 1973 album of the same name track # 5. "Can't Stand Losing You" by the Police is from their 1978 album, __Outlandos d' Amour__ track #6 as is "So Lonely" track # 2. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review:)_


	7. Rock & Roll All Night

_AN: This chapter is chalked full of music, so feel free to listen to all the songs as you read. Here's the playlist:__  
__"Rock & Roll" - Led Zeppelin; "She's Got Balls" - AC/DC; "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" - Elton John; "No More Mr. Nice Guy" - Alice Cooper; "When the Levee Breaks" - Led Zeppelin; "I Wanna Know Why" – Aerosmith; "Dazed & Confused" - Led Zeppelin; "Right Place, Wrong Time" - Dr. John; XXXXX (MUST listen to) "Stranglehold" - Ted Nugent; "Tuesday's Gone" – Lynyrd Skynyrd. Yes, it's all about Zeppelin, baby. ;) Read, review, and enjoy!_

_And on a happy sidenote. . .last night during Danny Masterson's radio show (Feel My Heat) our very own luvcali76 called in and asked him THE question all true zennies wanted the answer to. Danny HATED Season 8 and thought Jackie & Hyde should be together!!!! Go to my profile for the link to prove it. Okay, so on that happy note, go read and review:D_

Chapter Seven — Rock and Roll All Night (And Party Everyday)

"Hey guys, great news!" Donna shouted as she came down the basement stairs to join her friends just a few days after Jackie's final move. Mumbling the gang greeted Donna, not bothering to look up from what they were doing. Ignoring their lack of enthusiasm, Donna continued, "Anyway, I heard that there's gonna be a party down by the reservoir tonight. Supposedly there will be at least three kegs, some "film", and tons of loud music. Sounds like a rip roarin' good old time," she said as she sat down on the couch next to Eric, swinging her arm like a square dancer in excitement.

As Eric laid his arm across the back of the couch behind Donna, Kelso responded from the lawn chair, "Oh sweet! Three kegs! You know what that means, my friends—topless babes and tons of skinny dipping before the night's done!"

"You mean, I can improve my summer boob seeing record from a boob and a half to more than that?" Fez asked excitedly from his spot next to Eric.

"Oh yeah little man," Kelso answered, "like ten times more."

"Oh happy day!" Fez exclaimed clapping his hands.

"Yep," came Hyde from his chair, "a good time to be had by all." He paused for a beat. "Well, let's go drink some beer," he said as he took his feet off the foot stool to stand.

Standing up with him, Kelso, Fez, and Eric cried simultaneously, "Shotgun!" Staring at one another for a moment, they silently challenged each other to a race to the car; winner takes shotgun. A second later, Kelso and Fez were wrestling their way to the basement door. Eric took quick note of this and raced up the stairs two at a time. Running through the kitchen, Eric easily dodged his mother, who was walking towards the stove and twirled around blinking her eyes, bewildered at her son's actions. Gliding open the screen door, Eric made it outside and less than three feet away from the El Camino. Kelso and Fez were almost up the outside steps. Closing the gap between himself and the black muscle car, Eric opened the driver's door and slid across to the passenger's side. Kelso and Fez ran for the car, but it was too late; Eric had won the race, and now he was pointing, mocking, and sticking his tongue out at the two losers from the safety of the car. Hyde and Donna watched in amusement as their friends made fools of themselves. Excepting their defeat, Fez and Kelso hopped on the back end while Donna opened the passenger door and slid in next to Eric. Hyde, meanwhile, got into his car, turned the ignition, and drove out of the Forman driveway; destination—Point Place Reservoir.

As the five from the basement gang cruised out of town towards the reservoir, crashing cymbals and a rhythmic backbeat that was a signature of John Bonham came thundering through the car speakers. Everyone was jamming along as Jimmy Page's melodic guitar riffs soon joined the Bonham thunder. Banging his head in time with the music, Kelso stopped as a thought occurred to him. Pondering aloud as he craned his neck and head inside the cab he said, "Man, I feel like we should be driving in a Cadillac or something."

Quickly looking over at Kelso, Hyde arched an eyebrow quizzically at his goofy friend. "Nah man, it's better in a muscle machine," he returned as he continued to jam to Led Zeppelin. Under his breath he mumbled, "Psh! Cadillac! Like a Cadillac would be worthy enough to blare Zeppelin."

Fifteen minutes later, the five arrived at the reservoir. Staring at the area before them, Hyde parked the car and turned off the headlights. Getting out of the car, the gang looked around in awe at the sight before them; teenagers galore drinking, laughing, dancing, smoking, making out, and swimming. Smiling at this sight, Hyde remarked, "This is my kind of place." Then he headed off in the direction of the nearest keg. Eric and Donna followed him while Fez and Kelso took in the sight of some pretty girls walking past them heading for the lake.

"Hey there pretty lady," Kelso greeted one of them. The giggling female just smiled as she kept on walking with her friends. "Don't worry," he shouted after them, "if you drown, I can give you mouth to mouth!" Nudging Fez with his elbow, he said, "Yeah, that's a sweet way to make out with a chick when she doesn't know it."

"But what if she does know it?" questioned the foreign one.

"Then you try harder," answered the naive dimwit. "And if she resists and starts to hit, you run cos you know she'll beat you up."

"Perhaps I should just watch you do it," Fez returned, "seeing as I'm a married man now."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Yeah, only your wife went on a honeymoon without you, her _husband," _he informed his friend.

"Hey, we didn't have the money for the both of us to go!" Fez shouted his reply. "Besides, she said she'd bring me back a souvenir. So good day," he told Kelso as he held up a hand in front of him.

"But Fez," Kelso started to say.

"I said 'Good day!'" he retorted loudly and walked away to find his other friends.

"Hey ladies! Do you need a swimming partner or referee?" Kelso asked another group of girls heading for the reservoir.

Meanwhile, Hyde, Eric, and Donna stood around by a keg each drinking a cup of the alcohol talking amongst themselves as a few car radios were tuned into the same radio station blaring some AC/DC. Just as Fez joined them with his own drink in hand, something caught Hyde's eye—Jackie's arrival. Not paying attention to what Fez was saying, Hyde watched Jackie and her companion from the safety of his tinted glasses.

_She's got style, that woman  
Makes me smile, that woman  
She's got spunk, that woman  
Funk, that woman_

Jackie decided the only way she was going to get over Steven was to arrive at the party with someone else. That someone was one of the jock's from her class—Ben; she saw him hanging out at the Hub with a couple of his buddies the day before. He came up to her at the jukebox and asked her to the party. Seeing that she couldn't resist, as it was the perfect foil for Steven, Jackie reluctantly agreed to go.

_She's got speed, my baby  
Got what I need, my baby  
She's got the ability  
To make a man outta me_

_But most important of all  
Let me tell ya  
The lady's got balls  
She's got balls  
She's got balls  
She's got balls_

Walking past a few kegs with several teenagers grouped around each one, Jackie was on the look-out for Steven. Spotting him at the last keg with Donna, Eric, and Fez, Jackie took a deep breath, held her head up, flipped her hair, and smiled. Stopping three kegs away from them to get their own drinks, Jackie was aware of Hyde's eyes on her as she filled her cup. Standing around and talking to some fellow classmates as she sipped her beer, Jackie noticed Fez had left the gang to escape from some jocks. Rolling her eyes and smiling a lop-sided smile, Jackie knew what that outcome would be.

_She's got soul, my lady  
Likes to crawl, my lady  
All around the floor on her hands and knees  
Because she likes to please me_

_But most important of all  
Ah, let me tell ya  
The lady's got balls  
She's got balls  
She's got balls  
She's got balls_

Meanwhile, the leftover trio stood at their keg, chatting with former classmates. Eric was engaged in a conversation about Star Wars, Hyde was quietly yet slowly drinking his beer staring at something over Donna's shoulder, and Donna noticed all this while she talked with a former school newspaper editor on summer plans. Looking behind her, Donna soon discovered what Hyde was staring at—Jackie and Ben, her date for the night. Quickly ending her conversation, Donna left the boys in search of someone else to talk to, namely Jackie. Lucky for her, Donna knew someone standing next to Jackie that she could use as a decoy.

Joining in on their conversation, Donna patiently waited till the decoy left so she could talk to Jackie. As Donna went to refill her cup, Jackie approached her and asked, "So Donna, how long has Steven been staring at me?"

_Makes my heart race, my lady  
With her pretty face _

"I knew it!" Jackie exclaimed as her blue-green eyes lit up. "He's jealous! Maybe that'll give him a glimpse of my pain," she added thoughtfully.

_She's got balls, my lady  
Likes to crawl, my lady  
On her hands and knees all around the floor  
No one has to tell her what a fella is for_

"Jackie, remember the last time you showed up somewhere with another guy to make Hyde jealous?" Donna asked her best friend as they walked away from the kegs to talk in private. Seeing that Jackie didn't quite remember, Donna refreshed her memory. "He ended up punching him in the face because he called you a bitch!"

_She's got balls_

"Jackie, this is going to blow up in your face," Donna flatly told her.

_She's got balls_

"No it isn't, Donna," Jackie defiantly told her lumberjack roommate. "Look, I know what I'm doing, alright? Just trust me on this one."

_She's got balls_

"Fine; just don't come crying to me when it does," Donna informed her.

_She's got balls  
(She's got balls)_

"Please, the only one who's going to be crying is," Jackie claimed before she saw an unusual yet all too familiar sight take place before her very eyes. "Oh no," she groaned.

_My lady's got (She's got balls) balls  
She's got balls  
Oh!_

"What?" questioned Donna who spun around to see what Jackie was referring to.

_She's got balls!_

"I gotta go," she quickly told the redhead as she hurriedly swallowed the last of her cup and chucked it to the ground. Leaving Donna standing by herself dazed and confused, Jackie made a bee line towards Steven.

While Jackie was busy talking to her friends, Ben made his rounds to the different kegs, talking to the varied crowd. At the last keg where Eric and Hyde stood talking, Ben approached Hyde with a nod. "Hey, I hope you don't mind I brought Jackie," he began as he took a drink.

_It's getting late  
Have you seen my mates?  
Ma, tell me when the boys get here_

"Nah man, that's cool," Hyde responded with zen.

_It's seven o'clock and I want to rock  
Want to get a belly full of beer_

"Good, cos I think she's so damn hot," he added as he went to refill his cup. Eric, overhearing this, left in search of Donna; he knew they might be leaving soon or needing a different source of recreation if that conversation continued in its twisted downward spiral.

_My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys  
And my old lady, she don't care_

"Yeah, she is," Hyde agreed curious as to what else this jockstrap had to say about his girlfriend—_ex_-girlfriend

_My sister looks cute in her braces and boots  
A handful of grease in her hair_

"And she can talk your head off, no doubt," Ben replied with a laugh.

_Don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline_

Hyde merely nodded his head before taking a sip of his cup. Unfortunately the contents were rather hard to swallow; Ben had just crossed the line.

_Saturday night's alright for fighting  
Get a little action in_

"And there's only one good way to shut up a girl like that," he hinted at his plans for later with Jackie. "I think I can nail her by the end of the night. Bitchy cheerleader drunk off her ass and all."

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train  
Gonna set this dance alight  
Cos Saturday night's the night I like  
Saturday night's alright _

_Where zen ends, ass-kicking begins, _Hyde reminded himself as he fought to keep his emotions under control. But the words of the jock kept repeating over and over in his mind and as he closed his eyes to help regain his composure, he instantly saw that Chip guy Jackie had brought to the Formans' Veteran's Day barbecue as his words replayed in his mind too. _I figure it's worth if I can nail. She's a bitch. _Taking a deep sigh soon after opening his eyes, Hyde breathed, "Oh no."

_Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight  
I'm looking for a dolly who will set me right_

Just as Hyde briefly closed his eyes, Jackie had arrived on-scene hearing the ugly truth her date shared with Steven. Fuming as she did right before taking Laurie down so long ago, Jackie reeled back her right arm; fist balled tightly, and hurled it forward towards Ben's face.

_I may use a little muscle to get what I need  
I may sink a little drink and shout out, "She's with me!"_

All of it happened in a blink of an eye. Jackie's fist made contact with Ben's face, and he turned his head in reaction to the blow dealt to him by the small fiery cheerleader, leaving him unprepared for what was about to come next.

_A couple of the sounds that I really like  
Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_

Pulling back his right hand, which quickly formed into a fist, Hyde reeled it towards the jock's face. _SMACK!_ Ben went flying backwards and landed on the ground three to five feet away from Hyde as he looked on. Out of nowhere, it seemed to Hyde, Jackie had appeared next to him shaking her hand and rubbing her knuckles.

_I'm a juvenile product of the working class  
Whose best friend floats at the bottom of a glass_

"Steven, what just happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"Huh?" he questioned as zen tried to make a return. Hyde quickly took a sip of his beer in order to stop staring at her. "Nothing."

"Liar! You hit him!" Jackie exclaimed before pausing for a moment trying to figure out the scenario. "Wait. . .or did I?" she asked after a moment while her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, uh I think, um," Hyde sputtered.

Jackie gasped as realization sunk in. "Omigod. I slugged him! I overheard what he said to you, and I hit him!"

"Actually, I think we both did, which was one helluva knock-out," Steven interjected before he drank some more of his beer, impressed that Jackie could hit pretty good for a girl.

"Well, thanks for the help, but I'll be fine," Jackie returned before turning and walking away.

"Yeah right," he scoffed catching up to her. "You would've been in serious trouble twenty minutes to an hour from now."

"Look Steven," she snarled icily as she continued to walk on as they passed another group of cars blaring some Alice Cooper, "I've learned a few things from you over the course of our relationship."

_I use to be such a sweet, sweet thing  
Till they got a hold of me_

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he questioned her, eyebrows arched in curiosity as they both stopped in their tracks.

Arching her eyebrows in response to his challenge, she coolly answered, "Where zen ends, ass-kicking begins."

Hyde chuckled. "Jackie, you learned that _months_ before we ever dated."

"Fine," she breathed coolly. "Perhaps I learned something else."

"Name it," he dared her.

_They can't be seen with me  
And I'm getting real shot down  
And I'm getting mean_

Jackie stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking past him.

Just as she passed him, Hyde breathed, "Just what I thought."

_No more Mr. Nice Guy  
No more Mr. Clean  
No more Mr. Nice Guy  
They say he's sick, he's obscene_

Snapping around, she quickly grabbed his arm making Steven lose his grip on his cup of beer, pulled it over her shoulder, and with one big hip check, Jackie had Hyde rolling off her back and slamming his on to the ground. Lying in shock on his backside, Hyde picked his head up to look at Jackie as she settled one foot on his chest. "Kicking your ass, Steven; that's what it's called," she calmly told him with a smirk of her own before removing her foot and walking away. A few teens nearby snickered as they saw the scene before them unfold. Hyde merely grinned with admiration. _That was badass,_ he thought to himself as he picked himself off the ground. Dusting off his backside, Hyde soon heard the voice of a friend come up from behind.

"Man, I always knew Jackie had spunk, but I didn't know she could do _that_!" came Kelso as he rested a hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"Yeah well, she's one tough chick," Hyde responded coolly.

"I told you she's the devil," informed Forman as he walked up to them with three beers in his hands. Offering one to Kelso and then Hyde, he asked, "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Hyde as he took the beer from Forman. Taking a long drink, Hyde relaxed a little. "Ah," he sighed after he swallowed the amber liquid, "That definitely hits the spot."

"You know what else would hit the spot?" questioned Donna as she joined the guys, holding up a small brown paper bag.

_Circle:_  
Donna, Kelso, Hyde, and Eric were sitting on the bed of the El Camino discussing life at the party. The car's radio was turned on and music could be heard drifting from the speakers.

_If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break,  
If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break._  
_When the levee breaks I'll have no place to stay._

Donna looked around at the boys sitting with her. "Is this party bitchin' or what? Bitchin', bitchin'. Ever notice how your lips pop right before they itch?"

_Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan,_

_Got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home,_

"Oh hell yeah!" Kelso exclaimed with a goofy grin. He paused as if in deep thought for a moment. "I got to be a lifeguard earlier, and some sophomore let me do CPR to her. It was awesome!"

"Man, I can't believe Jackie," Hyde interjected. "When is she gonna get over this? These mixed signals are insane, man! She's like Gollum. One minute she's all sweet, and the next she's all bitchy."

_Don't it make you feel bad  
When you're tryin' to find your way home,_  
_You don't know which way to go._

Eric shook his head and smirked. "Hyde, I told you she's the devil, man. Cause that's how the devil likes to play. Actually, that's kinda how Red is to me, which is why I fear him."

"Eric, you fear most things," Donna jumped in. "And Jackie's not the devil. She's. . .she's. . .well, you know," she stuttered looking for an answer as she began to stare at her lips.

"Hot!" Kelso frankly stated. "Like many of these fine ladies here tonight," he added as he panned around them.

"Kelso man, dogs would look good to you now too," Hyde returned. "How much have you had?"

"Only about four and a half beers," he answered, "or was it three? No wait," he recalled softly, before answering, "it was six! Yeah, cause some of the girls gave me some with a bong."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Kelso, you're drunk man. And there's only one thing to do when you get like that," he added with a mischievous smirk before looking to Forman.

Eric laughed. "Oh man, we are so making you look 'man-pretty' tonight!" he cried as he pointed a finger at Kelso who merely laughed in agreement.

Donna rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at them. "For the record, I want no part in this," she proclaimed as she pointed her finger at each of them staring at it for a moment. Then something caught her eye and her face changed from an annoyed look to one of thought. "Although, I think I can find some interesting clothes for our man-pretty friend." Getting up and off the El Camino, Donna left the circle in pursuit of some clothing.

_All last night sat on the levee and moaned,_

_All last night sat on the levee and moaned,_

_Thinkin' about my baby and my happy home._

The boys stared after her for a moment before Kelso replied, "So how much you guys wanna bet that Donna comes back with a dress for Fez to wear?"

Sharing an evil grin, Hyde and Eric nodded their heads mischievously in agreement. "Oh I think twenty bucks should do it," answered Hyde.

"Yeah, I'm in," chimed in Eric.

"Me too," added Kelso. "I'll throw in forty because Fez is gonna look ridiculously awesome come tomorrow morning, man!" he laughed, not realizing that he just placed a bet on himself. "Man, I'm gonna go find me some hot chicks to do," Kelso announced as he got up to leave.

_Going, going to Chicago_

_Going to Chicago_

_Sorry but I can't take you._

_Going down, going down now,_

_Going down, going down now._

_Going down. . ._

"Man, this is too easy," Eric laughed once Kelso was out of ear shot.

"I know what you mean, Forman," Hyde nodded. "It's like taking candy from a baby. Only greenbacks are much better."

"Definitely," Eric agreed with a nod. "Man, I'm starving. Let's grab Donna and hit Fatso Burger for some food since they're open late."

"That's cool," Hyde returned with some zen. "Oh, but let's have Donna order the food; you know how those freaks down there throw themselves at her."

"Good plan Hyde," Eric complimented his friend. "I knew her fame as Hot Donna would come in handy in times like these."

Before Hyde could respond, Donna returned with some articles of clothing. "Hey guys, look what I got!" she said as she held up the clothes.

"Sweet," Hyde approved with an evil grin.

"Donna, where did you get these?" asked Eric as he looked at them.

"I stole them from some girls that were skinny dipping," Donna replied with a grin. "We better leave soon, cos I don't want to get caught with these in hand."

"We better find Fez and Kelso then," Hyde announced, "if we want to pull this off."

Just as Hyde and Eric got off the back end and Donna opened the passenger door and began to stuff the clothes under the front seat, Fez came stumbling up to them. "Hello my wonderful American friends!" he said with a slur. Donna, Eric, and Hyde looked around at each other; a small grin graced each of their faces. "It is glorious to be an American citizen!" Fez announced as he teetered around.

"Fez, how much have you had to drink?" asked Eric as he watched Fez teeter.

"I think I lost count after five," Fez answered as if in deep thought. "Yes, I celebrated. I celebrated by drinking lots of American beer. And it was glorious!" he exclaimed just before passing out.

"Well, that's one down," Hyde remarked, "and one to go."

"We should split up and look for Kelso," suggested Eric as they continued to stare at the passed out Fez.

"But let's get Fez in the back end first," Donna jumped in. The other two nodded in agreement before moving over to Fez. Bending down, Hyde took Fez's arms while Donna and Eric took his legs and lifted him off the ground and onto the El Camino's back end. As they caught their breaths, Fez stirred in his sleep only to curl into a fetal position and a pleased smile spread across his face. Watching him for a second with a skeptical eye, Hyde remarked, "That's kinda creepy, y'know?" Donna and Eric slowly nodded their heads.

"Well, let's go find Kelso," Eric suggested as they began to move away from Hyde's ride.

"Alright, let's meet back here in twenty minutes," Donna recommended as she looked at her watch. As the moonlight and car headlights were her light, she announced, "Okay, it's 11:42, so meet back here at midnight. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Good," Donna said as she nodded her head to confirm things. "And guys, let's hope we don't stumble upon anything we don't want to see."

"Yeah, Kelso's naked ass is something meant for a select few; and I'm not one of them," Hyde said while Eric nodded his head in agreement.

Donna chuckled. "Alright, dillholes let's move it on out."

"Yes ma'am," the boys answered. As they started to walk away, they quietly counted off the cadence, "Hut two three four. Hut two three four."

Shaking her head and trying not to laugh, Donna shoved them both. "Knock it off you morons!"

They laughed just before going their own direction. Eric took the right, Hyde kept straight, and Donna took the left. As they each neared the nucleus of their direction, radios could be heard blaring a variety of music.

As Donna headed in the left direction, she passed many cars with their radios blaring. Some teenagers were standing around talking and drinking or leaning on cars chatting and drinking. Other vehicles had couples making out on the hood or in the back seat. Some had opened their windows and others were fogged up. The only good thing was Aerosmith blocking out any sounds coming from any of those make out cars. Donna shuddered just at the thought of it. Because who really wants to see former classmates go at it?

_Ah, kickin' down the road  
Feelin' mighty slowed  
with the likes of you_

_Gettin' mighty spaced  
Never had a taste  
Of what you're goin' through_

_I can't bitch  
Went from rags to riches  
Then to ragtime screamin' the blues_

_I wanna know why  
Everybody's good intention  
__Try to make a fool outta me_

_I wanna know why  
Everybody's good intention  
Gotta make a fool  
Gotta make a fool  
Try to make a fool outta me_

Singing along with Steven Tyler, Donna started weaving through a crowd of people searching for Kelso and praying she didn't have to see his naked ass.

_Swing low  
Sweet cherry oh  
When a strange love showed me the way_

_Ya see more  
Can't keep a score  
When the whore's comin' on for the play_

_I wanna know why  
Everybody's good intention  
__Try to make a fool outta me_

_I wanna know why  
Everybody's good intention  
Gotta make a fool  
Gotta make a fool  
Try to make a fool outta me_

Donna weaved in and out of another crowd still searching for Kelso. Nodding her head to the beat of Aerosmith as the guitar solo played, she went from group to group searching. Kelso was nowhere to be found. Stopping for a moment to try and reasonably figure out where in the hell Kelso would be, Donna pumped a nearby keg tap and filled a cup. Taking a sip of the cold amber liquid, she darted her eyes around her surroundings for any signs of Kelso.

_E. Poe  
__Eatin' crow  
__Wonder if he knowed that  
__Raven was mad_

_Time passed  
__And words lost the last  
__Of the best thing he ever had_

_I wanna know why  
__Everybody's good intention  
__Try to make a fool outta me  
__I wanna know why  
__Everybody's good intention  
__Gotta make a fool  
__Gotta make a fool  
__Try to make a fool outta me_

_Oh play rough  
__Can't get enough  
__So they try to make a fool outta me  
__Lordy_

_Ain't foolin' me  
__Ya ain't ghoulin' me  
__Ain't foolin' me  
__Ya ain't ghoulin' me_

Looking around her, the only other place she hadn't looked was in the woods. Many pairs of teens had slipped into the woods for a little privacy, and there's only one thing that goes on out there—heavy make outs and beyond. Rolling her eyes and hoping that she didn't stumble upon anything she really didn't want to see, Donna let out a heavy sigh before walking towards the woods.

On another car radio farther away from where Donna was searching, Robert Plant's wailing voice could be heard loud and clear above a heavy bass line.

_Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true.  
Wanted a woman never bargained for you.  
Lots of people talk and few of them know  
soul of a woman was created below...yeah..._

_You hurt and abuse telling all of your lies.  
Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize.  
Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been.  
Gonna love you baby, here I come again. _

_Every day I work so hard, bringing home my hard earned pay  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
Don't know where you're going, only know just where you've been,  
__Sweet little baby, I want you again._

Hyde made his way through a few crowds looking and asking around, but no one seemed to know where Kelso was. Sighing in frustration, Hyde rolled his eyes towards the night sky cursing Kelso for leaving them. Tempted to just leave him there and say screw it, Hyde continued to make his way through a crowd when something caught his ears as Jimmy Page worked his magic on his guitar. Not too far away was a small group of teenagers sitting on top of or leaning against a car getting high.

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true.  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
__Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.  
__Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?_

"George toked weed, man," some burnout proclaimed.

"Absolutely George toked weed. Are you kidding man? That's what I'm talking about. He grew _fields _of that stuff, man. _Fields_," a wise sage kid explained wearing a tan colored T-shirt with a pot leaf on it.

Stopping in his tracks, Hyde nodded his head in thought. He never thought of it before, but it sounded intriguing.

"He grew that shit up in Mt. Vernon, man."

"Mt. Vernon, man? He grew it all over the country, man. He had people growing it all over the country, y'know, the whole country. The whole country back then was getting hot. Let me tell you, man, cos, cos, cos he knew he was onto something man. He knew that it would be a good cash crop for the Southern states, man. And so he grew fields of it man.

"But y'know what? Behind every good man, there's a woman. And that woman was Martha Washington, man. And everyday George would come home; she'd have a big fat bowl waiting for him, man, when he'd come in the door, man. She was a hip, hip, hip lady man.

"And she was real cool too. She would harvest the crop man, that's what I'm talking about. She'd put it in the uh, bushels and stuff and uh sell it, y'know because they had to uh, y'know, make ends meet. I mean, they'd uh. . .did ya ever look at a dollar bill closely, man? There's some spooky stuff going on, on a dollar bill, man. And it's green too."

Hyde walked away slightly chuckling to himself. _Man, that's awesome,_ he thought to himself. _George Washington toked weed. And what the hell's on a dollar bill, man?_

Scoping out the last area, Eric walked passed groups of teenagers hanging around the kegs like bar flies as a different song blared from the speakers of the nearby parked pick-up trucks.

_I must have been in the right place but it must have been the wrong time  
I'd have said the right thing but I must have used the wrong line  
__I been in the right trip but I must have used the wrong car  
My head was in a bad place and I'm wondering what it's good for  
I been the right place but it must have been the wrong time  
My head was in a bad place but I'm having such a good time_

Jamming to the music as he walked around looking for Kelso, Eric was surprised when Jackie bumped straight into him, sloshing a bit of her beer onto his shirt.

"Omigod, Eric! Hi Eric!" she shrieked in her drunken excitement as she smiled goofily up at him trying to wipe off the accidental spill.

"Hey, Jackie," Eric said somewhat taken aback.

Hugging him instantly, Jackie said as she gave him a tight squeeze, "I love you, Eric!"

Pulling away as quickly as he could, eyes widened by the shock, Eric held Jackie's arms still. "Um, okay."

"You know why?" she asked him before sighing and then pointed a finger at him, poking him in the chest with it, "Because _you_ are a nice guy, Eric Forman. The nicest guy I know."

"Thanks, I think," he replied as he let go of her arms and placed his own hands in his jean pockets as he quickly figured out that she was pretty wasted.

Taking a swig of her beer, Jackie smiled at Eric again. Eric grimaced back, then quickly darted his eyes around in search of Kelso. "You wanna know something, Eric," she asked him as she crooked her pointer finger at him, telling him to come closer. Arching an eyebrow, Eric leaned in closer to her, able to smell the alcohol on her breath. Whispering loudly, she informed him, "I punched out my date tonight." She laughed. "Isn't that hilarious?!" She cackled as she tipped her head back in drunken amusement.

Not sure what to think or how to take it, Eric exhaled. "Alright, so your date's a knock-out."

Hysterically laughing, Jackie could only nod her head teetering back and forth.

"Okay, no more for the cheerleader," announced Eric as he took her cup out of her grasp and tried to steady her. _Man, she's a happy drunk_, he thought.

Sobering up somewhat when she realized she wasn't holding her cup anymore, Jackie pouted before whining, "But _Eric_, I wasn't finished with that."

"Yeah I know," he informed her not phased by her pout. "You've had quite enough already, Jackie."

Pondering it for a moment, she asked as she tilted her head and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as a coy smile graced her lips, "Are you cutting me off?"

"Maybe," Eric returned slowly; he was getting nervous. He knew Jackie could be lethal and was afraid for his poor shins.

Jackie frowned and pouted once more. "Eric, _please_ let me finish it. I _promise_ I won't drink anything after that. Pweety puh-lease?"

"Uh," he paused pretending to think about it, "No."

"Ah," she whined, "why not?"

"Because you are going home," he informed her.

"Home?"

"Yep cos," he paused trying to think fast, "cos you need your beauty sleep. Yeah, so you can be even more beautiful tomorrow."

Jackie seemed to be thinking about this for a moment. "Y'know what? For a guy who still plays with his G.I. Joes and has a lumberjack girlfriend, you really know what to say to a girl."

"Uh, right."

"Unlike Steven," she continued on her train of thought. "See, _Steven_ doesn't know when's the right time to say something or not like when he saw me comforting Michael. See? _THAT_ was the right time to say, 'Get off my girlfriend!' Instead, what did he do? He went off and had angry sex with some random, skanky, whorey nurse!" She guffawed. "Well, guess his plan _backfired_!"

Closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, Eric took a deep breath trying to figure out how he'd get the now wound up drunken Jackie to head to the El Camino with him. Scrapping the search for Kelso, Eric thought it was best to get Jackie out of the party scene. "Hey Jackie, why don't we take a little walk, huh, get some fresh air and cool down?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jackie complied. "Whatever."

Sighing in relief, Eric slung one of her arms over his shoulders and they began walking. Halfway to Hyde's car, Jackie stopped. "Jackie, why are we stopping?" Eric asked her.

"Because, I'm tired Eric, and I can't walk anymore," she whined. "My feet hurt."

"Well, maybe if you didn't wear platforms in the woods that would solve your problem right there," he returned.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I'm gonna walk around barefoot here," she scoffed. "Do you even know what's been on the ground tonight?"

"Whatever, look we're almost to the car. C'mon Jackie, let's just start walking again," he tried to coax her. "You can sleep and take your shoes off there."

"No."

Rolling his eyes and trying not to lose his patience with her, Eric rubbed his forehead with his hand trying to alleviate some pressure. But before he could think or say anything to solve his problem, Hyde came walking up to the pair—a curious look upon his face.

"Forman, what's wrong with Jackie?" he asked having an inkling he already knew the answer to his question.

"Steven!" Jackie cried out as she hugged Eric and put one of his arms around her shoulders. "This is my _new_ bestest friend in the world. _And_ he's a guy. So go ahead and get jealous just like you do with every other guy that has their arm around me. Go ahead, Steven! Get jealous!"

Hyde sighed in frustration and squeezed the bridge of his nose as Eric nodded in silent understanding. "Yeah, she started off a really happy drunk, but when she gets on the sore subject of you, it's like the demon within breaks on through to this side of hell."

"Here man, I'll take her from here," Hyde offered as Eric removed his arm from Jackie's shoulders. "Any luck finding Kelso?"

"Nope," he answered Hyde as he gave one of Jackie's arms to him. Jackie tried escaping Hyde's grasp. "She bumped into me, spilling her beer on me and well, that was the end of the Kelso search."

"Crap," muttered Hyde as he fought to hold onto Jackie's arm. "Damn it, Jackie, would you just let me walk you to the car."

Raising her eyebrows at him, almost as if half in defiance and half in surprise, she replied, "No, I'm not walking anywhere with you, Steven Hyde."

Gritting his teeth, Hyde returned, "Fine. Then I guess I'm just gonna have to do this." And in one big swoop, Hyde scooped up Jackie throwing her on top of his shoulder and began carrying her back to his car. Turning around for a quick second, Hyde shouted to Eric, "Hey Forman, see if you can find Donna and then meet back at the car in like five."

Eric merely shook his head. "Sure thing, Hyde; oh and uh, may the force be with you."

"Get bent, Obi wan!" he jeered as he turned around and walked away with a wriggling Jackie on his shoulder.

Jackie began to beat on his back as he carried her towards the El Camino. "Steven! Put me down, _now_! I mean it! Your shins are gonna be cruising for some bruises as soon as you put me down!"

"All the more reason to be carrying you, babe," he jested.

"Oh," she guffawed, "just you wait!"

"Shut your piehole!"

Eric watched Hyde carry Jackie away, shaking his head at the crazy love-stricken pair, a smirk slowly budding across his face. Shaking his head as he turned to walk away in search of Donna and Kelso, he wondered if they'd be fighting the whole way back to the car _AND_ home.

As Hyde drew closer to the El Camino, Jackie had stopped hitting his back concluding that it was pointless. Sighing in disappointment, she closed her eyes briefly only to open them a second later and stare at the ground. Yet after a while, she realized that looking down at the ground was making her feel nauseous; so she stared at the only other thing she could – Steven's fine behind. A smile slowly drew across her face as she realized in her drunken stupor how much she missed staring at it and most importantly touching it. Licking her lips, as if to gain some courage and to control her nerves, Jackie reached down slowly with one hand and carefully yet softly placed her hand on his tush. Smiling slyly after reuniting her hand and his ass together again, she gave a mischievous grin and squeezed it.

Taken by utter surprise, Steven Hyde almost lost his grip on his precious cargo. Tightening his backside from the shock of the squeeze, he realized that he rather enjoyed it; granted Jackie was drunk, but the action spoke for itself. She still found him hot. Smirking to himself, he did the only thing he could do – spank her bottom in return in one full little swat.

Having the tables turned on her, Jackie yelped in shock as Steven's hand reunited with her ass via the swat, but then she noticed he gave it a little squeeze back. Eyes bugged out for a moment, they quickly returned to their sockets before a devious look over took her face. Smirking to herself, she pinched his butt.

Wincing in slight pain, Hyde adjusted his grip on her as he was now mere feet from his car. "Jackie," he said not wanting anything to happen while she was drunk, "you really need to stop doing that."

"Why? It's fun!" she returned as she squeezed it again.

Drawing a deep breath, Steven had to remind himself not to lose his mind, no matter how much Jackie tempted him to unleash his feelings and take her in his arms and kiss her hard and deep and long while running his fingers through her hair and touch her skin. He felt his muscles throughout his body tighten just thinking of the action. _Be cool, man_, he told himself, _don't lose control. She's drunk and will be pissed as hell tomorrow if and when she remembers._

Stopping in front of the passenger door to his vehicle, he grabbed the handle and swung the door open. "Alright Jackie, I'm gonna set you down, but I want you to sit down in the car, okay? No fighting me about it. Got it?"

Jackie rolled her head around in an attempt to nod it. "Okay, Steven," she answered him just before he removed her body from his shoulder; her feet touching the ground once again. Regaining that feeling again she wobbled a bit before steadying herself – one hand on the car door, the other on Steven's arm.

Slightly chuckling to himself and grimacing, Steven helped Jackie find balance before helping her in the car. "Jackie, just relax and take it easy, alright? We gotta wait for Eric and Donna and hopefully Kelso before we can leave."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she resigned, "Fine, but I wanna hear some music. No more talking because I don't have anything to say to you right now," she demanded as she folded her arms across her chest and stared ahead.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he walked around to the driver's side of the Camino, opened the door, sat down, and turned the key to idle. Quickly a heavy guitar riff followed by a hypnotic drum beat blared from the car stereo. Hyde nodded his head in time to the music while Jackie rocked hers from left to right.

_XXXXX  
Here I come again now baby like a dog in heat  
tell it's me by the clamor now baby I like to tear up the street,_

_Now I been smokin' for so long, ya know I'm here to stay  
got you in a stranglehold baby you best get outta the way_

They continued to nod and rock their heads in time with the beat of Ted Nugent, glancing briefly at each other before returning their eyes to the area in front of them.

_The road I cruise is a bitch now baby but no you can't turn me round  
and if a house gets in my way baby ya know I'll burn it down_

_You ran the night that you left me  
you put me in my place  
I got you in a stranglehold, baby, you gotta crush your face_

_Yeah_

Steven kept his eyes forward; he had to will himself to. He could feel Jackie rocking and dancing in her seat next to him, and by God did he want her. _Zen, man, keep zen!_ he scolded himself. But it was too late; he had to look. Jackie's waist was swaying in time to the rhythmic music, her arms raised and swaying too as she rocked her head back and forth, her eyes closed. She opened them to find Steven staring at her, and she smiled sexily at him as she continued her little dance. Steven licked his lips, feeling he was going to lose his nerve if he kept looking at her, and she looked at him like that back.

Quickly turning his gaze back to the front of the car, Steven tried to think of anything other than Jackie's petite body rocking back and forth and looking incredibly sexy as she did it too. It gave him needs, as his foreign friend, who was passed out on the back end, would say. Trying to steady his breathing, he let out a huge sigh, but it got hitched in his throat when he felt a small feminine hand resting on his inner thigh.

"Steven," he heard her breathe his name, "was I not good enough for you?" she asked.

Taken aback by her question, he shook his head no. "No, I was just mad at you."

Jackie nodded her head in understanding. "So, I still turn you on?" she questioned him as she lightly rubbed her hand up and down his thigh.

Once again, his breath was hitched in his throat. Letting out an uneasy sigh, Steven swallowed hard. He couldn't answer her. She was drunk; she probably won't remember this in the morning. But he couldn't take the risk if she did.

Taking his lack of an answer as a yes, Jackie coyly smiled to herself before placing her other hand on his opposite arm and leaned in. In a breathy whisper, she replied, "Because I think I do."

Steven braced himself as best he could swallowing again and closing his eyes, but he popped them open when Jackie's hand brushed over his harden zipper. Seeing her smile coyly, he saw her, as if in slow motion, close in on him capturing his lips with hers. His eyes lingered open for a few seconds longer before the lustful feelings inside him over took his zen. He quickly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back needily. Greedily, she returned the kisses as they left the soft phase and zoomed into the hard and deep one.

Soon Steven's hands had her face cupped begging her to come closer. Jackie caught onto his signal and moved across the seat closer to him, her arms snaking underneath his and sliding her hands into his curly hair. Steven pulled her in closer to him as they continued to deepen their kisses, slowly removing his hands from her face and letting them slide down to her arms before taking a hold of her B cup. Massaging it, he heard her moan loudly in pleasure as he tightened his grip on her.

Breaking away for some air, Jackie kept her eyes closed soaking in the feeling of her Steven needing her. Feeling him switch hands as he kissed her cheeks and suckled on her earlobe, she felt him massage her other B cup as her eyes briefly fluttered open. This time she softly moaned in his ear. "Steven," she said breathy as he now removed his lips from her earlobe and planted them on her neck, kissing and sucking on it. Eyes rolling back into her head, Jackie's eyelids felt heavy and quickly closed before she unknotted her fingers from his hair and placed them on either side of his face, pulling his lips off her porcelain neck. Fluttering his eyes open for a moment, he saw her stare at him with that coy smile gracing her face before she plunged towards him, taking his lips as her own once more.

_Sometimes you wanna get higher and sometimes you gotta start low  
some people think they gonna die someday I got news ya never got to go_

As he kissed her with all his might and feelings of every which kind, Steven slowly tried to pull away. But Jackie had a good grip on his face, pulling him back to her every time he tried to break away. It was almost as if she didn't want him to stop and leave.

_c'mon, c'mon up  
c'mon, c'mon up  
c'mon, c'mon up  
c'mon, c'mon up_

Finally finding the strength to move his hands and place one on each of her arms, he slowly pulled away from her scrumptious lips. Looking at him questioningly, Jackie's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Steven's clear blue ones peer into hers. "Jackie," she heard him say, "we really need to stop this."

_c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby  
c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon up  
c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby  
__c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

Confused by his words, Jackie furrowed her brow and frowned. "But Steven, you want me. I know you do," she said as she leaned into him again ready to kiss him.

But Steven held her at bay. "Jackie," he growled knowing she was right as he tried to explain, "we can't because this isn't right; not now anyway."

_Road I cruise is a bitch now ya know ya can't turn me round  
Yeah and if a house gets in my way ya know I'll burn it down_

_You ran the night that you left me you put me in my place  
I got you in a stranglehold baby that night I crushed your face_

Jackie pouted and Steven sighed heavily. "Damn it, Jackie, I said we can't. So we can't. I'm not going to do something and then regret it later."

Arching a brow at him and folding her arms, Jackie replied, "Huh, funny that you say that, Steven, cos didn't you already do something that you regret?"

Slumping his shoulders and rubbing his forehead right above his eyes, he let out a ragged breath. "Jackie, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry." He said the last one as he looked into her eyes.

Jackie looked away, blinking back tears. "Well, if it's space you want, Steven J. Hyde, then it's space you'll get," she remarked with a sting as she slid back over to the passenger side door.

"Jackie –"

Just out of the corner of the window behind Jackie he saw three figures growing near. Eric and Donna were on either side of Kelso, guiding him towards the black El Camino. Exhaling, Steven opened the door and slid out of the vehicle. "We'll talk later," he informed her as he walked around the car to assist his friends.

"Hey, it's my buddy Hyde!" Kelso exclaimed waving an arm at him as he, Eric and Donna arrived at the car.

Hyde raised an eyebrow at him as he folded his arms across his chest. To Eric and Donna, he asked, "So where did you find him?"

"Oh, soon after I found Donna," Eric answered as he tried to steady Kelso.

"Yeah, Eric had just found me when this drunken dillhole grabbed Eric's ass," Donna snickered.

"Well, soon after doing that, he realized it was me," Eric quickly added as his cheeks redden. "But then, he saw Donna and –"

"And nothing!" she said as she let go of Kelso and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes turning that fire green color.

Eric smirked seeing that Hyde was now intrigued. "And Kelso grabbed her boobs when he tried to hug her."

"And I don't see how that's funny coming from my boyfriend?!"

"Well, looking back it's funny," Eric defended himself. "When it actually happened, not so much."

Donna rolled her eyes in disgust. "Whatever."

"Dude, are we going somewhere or what?" asked Kelso.

"Yeah man, as soon as you get in the back end," Hyde answered.

"Sweet! I always wanted to ride with my head sticking out the window like a dog," Kelso announced. "They've got the best life! So, there's food, beer, and girls where we're going, right?"

The three looked at each other briefly before answering. "Yeah."

"Score!" Kelso cried before clamoring onto the back end of the El Camino.

"So, who's sitting up front?" asked Donna.

"Just Jackie," Hyde answered as he made his way around to his side of the car. "Kelso man, you gotta sit down and stay seated, okay man? No standing allowed or you'll be thrown off," he told his friend who was standing over a sleeping Fez.

Kelso laughed silently. "Dude, I told you Fez would be in a dress tonight! I can't wait till we dress him!"

"Hey, how about me and Donna watch over these two and you and Jackie can have the front seat?" Eric suggested as he climbed in the back.

"Wait, why should I sit in the back?" questioned Donna who was concerned for her friend. Sharing a look with Eric, she quickly understood. "Oh, yeah I can ride back here and keep the idiots in line. Good luck keeping her in line, though," she said as she pointed at Jackie.

"Yeah, thanks," Hyde mumbled as he opened his door and slid into his seat while Donna climbed in the back by Eric.

Sighing to himself as he slammed his door shut and turned on the car, Hyde shook his head wondering how in the hell he got here at the end of the night. Jackie sat at the opposite end of the bench seat, staring out the window, arms crossed across her chest. Exhaling quietly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, he wondered how much longer this would endure. With one hand on the steering wheel, he reached up with the other hand and gently smoothed his fingers over his lips relishing in the afterglow of his forbidden Jackie kisses as he drove down the road heading back to town.

_And I don't know where I'm going  
I just want to be left alone.  
Well, when this train ends I'll try again,  
But I'm leaving my woman at home._

_Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
My woman's gone with the wind._

Rolling over onto her side, Jackie awoke in her bed her eyes fluttering open as they recognized the bright grayness of morning light. Looking around, she wondered how she had gotten to her room; sitting up in lightning speed she quickly looked down to see she was wearing a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and grey pajama pants. Still puzzled as to how she ended up here, Jackie sunk back into her pillows as her head softly ached trying to recall what happened the night before.

Thinking back, she recalled attending the party with Ben, who she later ended up slugging for his comment about her to Steven. She remembered getting pissed off at Hyde and flipping him before going to get some more drinks. Sometime later on in the evening she vaguely remembered seeing Eric, and soon after Hyde carrying her off before making out with him.

Eyes opened wide in confused horror, Jackie gasped fearing the worst. "Omigod!"

_**FLASHBACK (of what REALLY happened):**_

_Sitting in silence with nothing but the radio playing, Jackie continued to stare out her window, distancing herself as much as she could from Steven Hyde. _He wants space, then space he'll get,_ she thought to herself, as she rested her chin on her hand, her head leaning on the window. Jackie could feel herself being lulled to sleep as the cool summer night air wafted in from Hyde's open window and the car's slight rocking motion began to make her feel drowsy; that and the alcohol that was still in her system. Yawning Jackie tried to stay awake as they began to enter town. Her eyelids drooping, she tried hard to keep them open, but no such luck. As they drew closer to Fatso Burger, which was the only thing open late at night, besides the diner on the other side of town, Jackie had lost her battle and succumbed to the quiet darkness of sleep._

_As he pulled into the drive-thru, Hyde looked over at Jackie, the first since their argument earlier, to ask her if she wanted anything. Softly smiling to himself, and content to just watch her sleep, Hyde let her sleep as he gave Eric and Donna his order. While Donna ordered their food and drinks, Hyde glanced at Jackie again as he pulled up to the window to pay. He felt like crap; the one person he actually let inside his armor is the one person he disappointed the most. Paying then taking the food, he pulled the car forward a bit in order to pass Eric and Donna theirs._

_Driving home, Hyde's thoughts consisted of how he could rebuild his relationship with Jackie. Taking a bite out of his burger, Hyde let the wheels in his mind turn over thoughts and ideas._

_A few minutes later he pulled up to the Forman's driveway. Parking the car, he quietly got out, trying not to awaken Jackie as he did so. Donna and Eric hopped off the back end._

"_Alright, where are we going with these passed out dillholes?" asked Donna as she jerked a thumb in their direction._

_Eric and Hyde looked at each other and smirked. "I was thinking someone's front yard," Eric answered while Hyde nodded his head in agreement._

_Donna knitted her brows. "Like whose?"_

_Smirking again, Hyde replied, "Oh someone's."_

"_Look, if they end up in my front yard in nothing but women's clothing, I'll know whose asses to kick!" Donna warned them._

_Eric laughed. "No, not yours," he answered as he shook his head. "Crazy bird lady's yard next door."_

_Donna slightly laughed. "Okay."_

"_So, let's get them in their sleeping attire," Hyde suggested with a mischievous smirk and raised eyebrow._

_As Donna went to open the passenger side door, she realized a sleeping Jackie was there. "Um, Hyde, you need to c'mere and take care of your ex-girlfriend," she informed him._

"_Why?" he questioned her._

"_Because if she wakes up in your car tomorrow morning, you better be prepared to run cos she'll kick your ass; especially if she doesn't remember how she got there."_

_Nodding his head in thoughtfulness, he agreed. Sighing heavily, he went over to her door and carefully opened it. Jackie's eyes fluttered open briefly before closing again. "Steven, let me sleep," she grumbled._

"_Sh! I will, but first you need to go to bed," he told her._

"_Why can't I sleep here?"_

"_Because this isn't your bed and you'll freak out."_

"_Pft! Whatever, let me sleep."_

"_Jackie, wake up and walk with me would ya?"_

"_No, let me sleep!" she grumbled again._

_Exhaling deeply, exhausted from his useless argument with a sleeping Jackie, Hyde scooped her up from her seat and carried her inside. Donna and Eric merely watched for a moment before grabbing the clothes under the seat._

"_He really loves her, doesn't he?" Donna asked touched by Hyde's gentleness with Jackie._

"_Yeah, I think he does," Eric responded quietly. Staring at them for another moment, Eric slipped his hand into Donna's before speaking again. Squeezing it, he said, "Just as much as I love you."_

_Donna smiled and returned the squeeze before realizing something. "Oh crap! The door's locked!" Racing to her house, Donna left Eric standing by the El Camino, who was snickering, as she went to unlock the door for Hyde._

_Staring at the two passed out idiots, Eric merely shook his head before saying, "Oh what man-pretty friends I have."_

_Donna soon returned to the El Camino alone. "Hyde's gonna put Jackie to bed and come down to help us with the sleeping beauties," Donna informed him. "But we need to get them changed first."_

"_Oh, Kelso gets to wear the girls' clothes," Eric instructed her as they sifted through the garments. "Because he thinks we're making Fez look man-pretty. And I'm not losing a bet to a passed out drunk."_

_Donna rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, doofus. Let's just get him changed. We'll deal with Fez later."_

_While Donna and Eric got Kelso in his sleeping attire, Hyde quietly carried Jackie upstairs to her room. Carefully walking up the stairs, Hyde carried her as Jackie snuggled into his chest. Stealthily walking down the hallway towards her room, Hyde made sure to be extra careful not to awaken Bob and JoAnn. Entering her room, Hyde felt his way towards her bed. Tripping over something he couldn't see in the dark, he lunged forward with Jackie in his arms, landing on top of her on the bed._

"_Shit," he whispered as quietly as he could, feeling pain throbbing somewhere on his shin._

"_Mmm. . .Steven?" Jackie stirred under him._

"_Sh, everything's cool," he calmly whispered to her before removing his arms out from under her body. "Jackie, where's your pj's?"_

"_Oh, in that drawer," she replied as she lackadaisically waved her arm in the direction of her nightstand, pointing at said drawer thinking she was pointing at her dresser drawer._

_Walking on his knees over to it, he opened it up looking for pajamas - only he didn't find pajamas; he found his black Led Zeppelin shirt. Slowly exhaling in shock, he picked it up and held it in front of him. Curious to know if she ever really wore it –claiming she wouldn't wear something used and dirty – he brought it up to his nose to take a sniff. Sure enough, it smelled like her and faintly of him. Pulling it away, he threw it on the bed next to her before looking in the drawer for pants._

_Thinking the nightstand drawer was an odd place to stash pj's, he soon discovered that he had actually pulled the shirt out of an opened box. Grabbing the box and lifting it out of the drawer, Hyde quietly set it on top of the nightstand to see what else was inside it. As the silvery light from the moon lit her room, Hyde saw that the box was labeled "Steven". Drawing a ragged breath, he rummaged inside it, seeing different things he had given her and even things he didn't know she took. Quietly chuckling to himself at the thought of Jackie being a clepto, he returned the box to its original spot and went in search of pajamas._

_Finding some in the second left drawer of her dresser, he pulled out a grey pair and threw them on the bed. After shutting the drawer closed, he turned to look at the passed out / sleeping Jackie on the bed. Carefully, he took her shoes off and set them on the floor next to the foot of the bed. With shaky fingers, he slowly undid her jeans and slid them off her before replacing them with the grey pajama bottoms._

_Jackie stirred in her sleep. "Steven, I love you so much," she mumbled as she rolled over onto her side._

_Steven Hyde was gob smacked; he didn't know if it was her passed out drunken self or her subconscious self confiding her true feelings or not. Exhaling, he asked her, "Jackie, hey sit up so you can put your pj's shirt on."_

"_Oomph!" she moaned as she sat up and removed her shirt before laying back down._

_Hyde chuckled. "Jackie, babe, you gotta get your other shirt on and _then_ you can go back to sleep."_

"_Mmmph!" she mumbled as she turned on her other side._

_Hyde sighed and rolled his eyes. "Damn it," he mumbled realizing he'd have to put the shirt on her. Grabbing the shirt, he bunched up the hem to the collar and made Jackie lean up before pulling the shirt over her head. Taking an arm, he weaved it through a sleeve before doing the same to the opposite side. Then he made sure to pull the hem down to her waistband before letting her fall back onto her pillows. Smiling in contentment at her sleeping form, he pulled back the covers and carefully slipped her petite form inside. Covering her up with the sheet and a blanket, Hyde made sure she was as "snug as a bug in a rug", as Mrs. Forman would say. Still leaning over her, Hyde bent down and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night, sweet pea," he whispered as he straightened up to look at her. After a moment, he turned to leave; almost to the door, he heard her return with her usual line._

"_Night, sugar bear."_

_Hyde smiled sadly before exiting while Jackie smiled dreamily in her sleep._

_Outside, Donna and Eric had Kelso dressed in his blouse and skirt ready to be led to the neighbor's yard. Fez was still curled into a ball on the back end of the El Camino. Hyde walked up to them. "Hey," he greeted them then laughed at the sight of Kelso. "Awesome, man."_

"_Thanks," Eric returned. "He was easy to manage and deal with. He thinks he's going to see Queen, but instead he looks like one."_

_Hyde chuckled quietly. "That's great, man. So what about Fez?"_

"_Well, Eric told me about the bet Kelso made with you guys," Donna informed Hyde, "so we opted not to dress him up. Instead we thought we could strip him down to his undies, but he's awfully touchy and squirmy."_

_Hyde nodded in understanding. "Okay, well, let's get Kelso moved first. We'll take care of Fez later."_

"_Alright, I'll get Kelso to walk with me over there," said Eric. "He's been pretty cooperative with us."_

"_Yeah, I almost think he's aware of what's going on and likes it," Donna added making a weird face._

"_Pft! He would," Hyde agreed as he helped Eric get Kelso up._

"_Okay Kelso, let's take a little walk," Eric told him._

"_Dude, I'm tired," Kelso grumbled. "Can't I just sleep?"_

"_Oh yeah, man," Hyde answered him; "we're just helping you to your bed."_

"_Good! Cos I'm tired!" Kelso informed them._

_Taking an arm over their shoulders each, Hyde and Eric helped Kelso walk over to crazy bird lady's backyard. Once there they had Kelso lie down and go to sleep on her porch step. "Okay man, here's your bed," Hyde told his friend as he helped him down. "Sleep tight!"_

_As they watched Kelso curl up and go to sleep on crazy bird lady's back porch step, they snickered at their almighty burn. "Well, let's go get Fez," Eric announced before they turned around to burn their other unsuspecting friend._

_Returning to the muscle machine, the boys found Donna had Fez on the tailgate sitting up and leaning on her._

"_Thank God you guys are back!" she exclaimed. "This perv keeps calling me 'Laurie' and is trying to grab my boobs!"_

_Hyde laughed while Eric made a disgusted face. "Yeah, I don't want to think or know what's going on in his mind right now. So, let's just get him next door and strip him."_

_Raising an eyebrow at him, Hyde remarked, "Y'know that sounds really wrong coming out of your mouth."_

"_Ha ha, Hyde," Eric sarcastically replied. "Let's just get this done and over with."_

"_Hey, why don't we take Kelso's clothes and hang them from her tree in the front yard?" suggested Donna as she held them up._

_The guys laughed. "Excellent, Donna man," Hyde praised her for her idea. "Hey, let's put Fez's in her backyard."_

_Eric and Donna laughed as the boys guided Fez over to bird lady's front yard while Donna threw Kelso's clothes in the tree. "Man, I can't wait for them to wake up tomorrow and find out where they are," Eric commented. "This is like payback for Kelso's burn day."_

"_Yeah man, I hear ya," Hyde nodded._

_Once they deposited Fez on the front lawn, they quickly stripped him down to his skivvies. Walking around to the back to dispose of his clothes, Donna asked Hyde, "So, did Jackie fight you on anything?"_

"_Na, she was pretty easy to handle," Hyde commented. "Just wish she was when she's conscious."_

_Eric chortled. "Yeah, if only!"_

"_Well, thanks for taking her upstairs for me," Donna thanked Hyde. "I know it's been a rough night with her."_

"_Whatever," he replied as they started throwing Fez's clothes in the trees or around the yard._

_Soon they were done and headed back to the Forman's driveway. "Well, I'm heading in. Later," Hyde said before parting from the golden couple._

"_Night Hyde," Donna said before returning her attention to her boyfriend. "So, you coming over?"_

"_Yeah, last time before Red comes home tomorrow," Eric replied as he slung an arm around his girlfriend as they walked towards the Pinciotti's house._

"_What, and then fun time's over?" Donna chided him._

_Eric smirked. "Oh no, the _real_ fun will start when Laurie returns, at least according to mom."_

_Donna slightly chuckled at that thought. "Well, let's go have our own fun time," she suggested to him as they entered the house quietly and raced upstairs to her room._

_As the gang all found some form of sleep that night, one thing was certain – change was in the air._

_

* * *

__AN2: This chapter's title comes from the 1975 KISS song, "__Rock and Roll All Night". Playing on the radio to the party is Led Zeppelin's "Rock & Roll" from their 1971 album, __Led Zeppelin IV__, track # 2. Songs played during the party were: "She's Got Balls" by AC/DC on their 1975 album __High Voltage__ track #2 ;"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John on his 1973 album, __Goodbye Yellow Brick Road__ track #14 ; "No More Mr. Nice Guy" by Alice Cooper on his 1973 album __Billion Dollar Babies__ track #6 ; "I Wanna Know Why" by Aerosmith is from their 1977 album, __Draw the Line__, track #2; "Dazed and Confused" by Led Zeppelin is from their 1969 self-titled album, __Led Zeppelin__, track #4; "Right Place Wrong Time" by Dr. John is from his 1973 album, __In the Right Place__, track #1. The song playing during the circle is Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks" from their 1971 album, __Led Zeppelin IV__, track #8. Jackie & Hyde made out to "Stranglehold" by Ted Nugent, which is on his 1975 self-titled album, __Ted Nugent__, track #1; and "Tuesday's Gone" is by Lynyrd Skynyrd on their 1973 album, __Lynyrd Skynyrd (Pronounced Leh-Nerd Skin-Nerd)__, track #2._

_Also is quoted Slater's rant about George Washington from, you guessed it, the 1993 movie __Dazed and Confused_

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I apologize for not updating sooner, but being a teacher caught up with the beginning of the new school year plus moving into a new apartment, it's all been a lot on my plate. Anyway, thank you for being patient with me, and I hope this update fulfilled some Jackie/Hyde interaction "needs". ;) Please don't forget to review! I know it sounds cliché, but they really do make my day. . .especially after dealing with crazy Kindergarteners, 1__st__ graders, and 2__nd__ graders all day long. :sadnod: No really, they do. So please do a tired teacher (no writer ;) ) a favor and review. Thanks so much:D_


	8. Draw the Line

_AN: First off, I know it's been over seven months (yes, I know 7!!) since I've last updated this story. No, I have not abandon it; I've merely had a busy real life with a touch of writer's block to boot. But __I'd like to thank everyone for being patient with me for the excruciating long break. Anyway, if you're still with me, thank you and I hope you enjoy this installment._

Chapter Eight—Draw the Line

_She knew it's wrong, but she had to taste __the bitterness;  
She clings to anything that keeps her out of loneliness.  
Pretty pretty girl meets guy  
How could they know that two wrongs can never make a right?  
That two wrongs can never make a right._

"Steven!" Jackie gasped as she realized that he was the last person she talked to last night. _And we were in his car,_ she recalled as a few more bits of her memory came back to her. _We kissed and made out and then. . ._but Jackie couldn't remember what else happened after that. _Donna!_ she quickly thought. _Donna might know what happened last night!_

Scrambling out of bed, Jackie hurriedly scurried across the hall and flung open Donna's door. Not bothering to notice that there were two bodies in her bed instead of one, Jackie bound over to it and flung the covers off. "Omigod!" she exclaimed when she saw Eric lying there in nothing but his underwear and Donna in her pajamas. Quick as lightning she turned on her heels, but Jackie just made it to the door when Donna spoke. "Jackie? What's going on? What time is it?"

Jackie turned around reluctantly to face her redheaded friend. "Oh, it's . . . it's not time to get up yet. And I just wanted to know how I got home," she answered desperately wanting out of there. "But it's nothing."

"Oh okay," yawned Donna as she stretched before grabbing the covers and covering herself back up.

"But, you can tell me later," Jackie quickly replied. "You're kinda busy with scrawny neighbor boy." And then she darted out of the room and back into her own.

Donna snuggled underneath the warmth of the covers while Eric rolled over onto his side. Shivering from the cold air that was hitting his exposed skin, Eric mumbled with chattering teeth, "Ssssso cccold."

Donna opened her eyes and rolled over on her side to look at him. Seeing him laying there in his undies with no covers over him, Donna smirked to herself.

Eric scooted closer to Donna and grabbed the covers before pulling them over him. Warming up again, he sleepily asked, "Is it morning already?"

Meanwhile, Jackie paced back and forth in her room trying to piece together what happened. Finally giving up, she laid back down under her covers. She sighed deeply. How was she supposed to face him again if she ran into him? Smothering her face with a pillow, Jackie didn't hear Donna enter her room.

"Jackie?" Donna questioned unsure if she was trying to sleep or was crying.

Throwing the pillow off her face and springing up in her bed, Jackie replied. "Donna! Omigod! You startled me! Geez, don't you knock?"

Donna rolled her eyes as she sat down on her bed. "Well, you barged into my room earlier, so I'm just returning the favor," she smirked.

Now it was Jackie's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever."

"So, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"How did I get home last night?" Jackie asked her best friend.

Donna inhaled and then quickly exhaled before answering her. "Hyde. We all got a ride home with him."

Jackie nodded her head, glad to know she wasn't the only one; that and because the others were around so nothing could have happened between them. Sighing in relief, Jackie then asked, "Okay, so how did I get changed and in bed?"

"Hyde again," Donna answered. "I told him to carry you upstairs. Eric and I had to take care of a passed out Fez and Kelso, and I didn't want you waking up in the El Camino terrified and ready to kick someone's ass when nothing happened. Although, the thought was tempting," she teased.

Jackie grimaced. "Well, that explains why I'm wearing this then," Jackie responded.

Giving her a questioning look, Donna asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jackie sighed. "This," she said as she showed her the black Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

Donna looked at it, not quite getting what Jackie meant by it. "It's a Led Zeppelin t-shirt," she shrugged.

Jackie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Duh, Donna; but what I mean is it's _Steven's_ Zeppelin shirt."

Donna looked at her puzzled for a second before she realized the meaning. "Wait, you mean that's _**the**_Led Zeppelin t-shirt?"

Jackie nodded her head slowly.

"Omigod!" Donna exclaimed as a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"I know!" Jackie exclaimed throwing her arms up into the air before they landed in her lap.

"So, where did he find it?" Donna asked once the shock wore off.

Jackie sighed. "I'm guessing he was looking through my drawers to find something and grabbed this."

Donna nodded in logical agreement. "Well, hey at least he found bottoms that would go with it," she said hoping to cheer her friend up.

Jackie snickered. "Yeah, surprising even for him," she answered.

"Okay so what? You think it's a sign from him or something?" Donna asked after a moment.

Looking down at her lap, Jackie answered, "I don't know. Maybe he grabbed it by accident or maybe he grabbed it on purpose." She looked up at Donna. "How am I suppose to know?"

"Well, you could ask him?" Donna suggested. "No, bad idea. Just thank him for taking care of you last night and see if that leads to anything else."

"So, how is that giving him space exactly?" pondered Jackie with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Huh," Donna pondered herself. "Well," she paused for a minute, "what if you were zen about it? Y'know, give him a bit of his own medicine. Just say thanks for last night and leave or something?"

Jackie thought about it for a moment, but she was skeptical of it. "I don't know. I can be pretty zen, but maybe I should just stay away from him."

Donna sadly nodded her head. "Maybe you're right. Do as he says and keep some space between the two of you. I mean, absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Giving her a quizzical look, Jackie merely responded, "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Donna replied, "Never mind. Look, you obviously still want Hyde, but you want to punish him."

Nodding her head, Jackie insisted, "Go on."

"So, what's his punishment?" asked Donna.

"Wait," she said as she furrowed her brows, "what do you mean?"

"Well, what are you going to do to make him grovel? I mean, you're Jackie-freakin'-Burkhart, you make guys suffer for their wrong doings," Donna reminded her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Jackie answered as she thought it over for a second.

"And obviously the whole going with Ben to the party thing was a bad idea," Donna added. "Because it ended up just like it did with Chip. So, what's plan B?"

"Plan B?" she questioned her. "Plan B is . . . yeah I don't know," Jackie fessed up.

Throwing her hands up in the air defeated, Donna heavily sighed, "I give up! You're hopeless, you know that? The Jackie I use to know would already be scheming on how to make Hyde squirm in more than one way. She'd stick to her guns and make him suffer for making her suffer. And you want to make him suffer, don't you?"

With tears in her eyes, Jackie was touched by Donna's pep speech. Putting a hand over her heart, she said, "Oh Donna, you know I do!"

"Good," the redhead stated. "So, let's start brainstorming."

…

As Kitty fried some bacon for breakfast for her soon to be hungry boys, Eric snuck out of the Pinciotti's house and was about to sneak into his own when he saw his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Quickly recalculating his plans, he ducked down the outside stairs to the basement. Easing the door open, he slipped through to find the TV on and Hyde sleeping on the couch. Puzzled yet wearing an evil smirk on his face, Eric said loudly, "Oh hey JACKIE!"

Startled from his sleep, Hyde jerked in his sleep and sat up. "Huh?" he mumbled as his eyes slowly got use to the light. "Oh, it's just you," he grumbled before laying back down.

"Hyde man, what are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Eric asked as he sat down in Hyde's usual chair. "You've got a room with a bed."

"Pft! If you want to call it that," he mumbled. "Look, I only made it as far as the couch so I crashed here."

"And so, what you couldn't sleep because of your deep thoughts for your raven-haired elf princess so you turned the TV on?" Eric teasingly questioned him.

Glaring at him for a moment, Hyde reached over and frogged him. "No," he simply answered while Eric winced in pain, "I turned it on when I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Oh right," Eric nodded before he continued, "Because you were dreaming of your bossy little cheerleading ex-girlfriend."

_SMACK!_ Earning another frogging, Eric grabbed his forearm in pain. "Hyde, hurt me all you want, but you and I both know that I'm speaking the words you just can't find."

"Get bent!" Hyde grouched as he got up and stretched before heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, you know I'm right!" Eric exclaimed after him.

"Would you shut up?!" Hyde shouted back down at him before climbing the rest of the stairs up to the main floor. "Mmmm . . . bacon," he quietly acknowledged as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Steven," Mrs. Forman greeted him with her cheery smile. "How many eggs and toast would you like?"

"Two and two, Mrs. Forman," he answered as he got a glass out of the cabinet for juice.

"Alrighty, two eggs and two toasts coming up!" she cackled as she pulled the bacon out of the hot frying pan and lay them on a paper towel covered plate.

Steven opened the frig to retrieve the orange juice pitcher. Closing the door and walking over to the table with juice and glass in tow, he took a seat and set down his glass and poured the juice into it. Setting the orange juice pitcher aside, he took a long drink of OJ while waiting for his breakfast.

As Kitty sprinkled some salt and pepper on to the eggs and put two slices of bread into the toaster, Eric emerged from the basement and snuck into the dining room and through the den to the living room to enter through the swinging door of the kitchen. "Mornin' mother of mine," he greeted his mother cheerily as he headed for the cabinets for a glass.

"Good morning, sweetie," she returned as she watched the eggs. "Sleep well?"

"Oh, I guess so," he replied wondering why she would care.

"Well, that's nice sweetie," she answered as she flicked a little grease from the pan on to the eggs. "So what did you boys do last night?"

As Eric sat down in his usual seat at the table, he and Hyde shared a look. "Oh uh . . . we uh," stuttered Hyde.

"We um, y'know," Eric replied at a loss for an alibi.

"We hung out at the Hub for a bit and then drove around town," Hyde answered.

"Huh," Kitty replied thoughtfully as she scooped out Steven's eggs and placed them on his plate and grabbed the two pieces of toast from the toaster and set them on the plate too. "Well, I just saw the strangest thing this morning," she said as she handed Steven his plate and began working on Eric's eggs. "I looked out of my window and saw clothes draped from the trees next door. Now I know Helen's a little crazy, but I didn't think she was so crazy as to hang clothes from her trees to dry."

The boys snickered. "Wow, that's pretty crazy, mom," Eric replied.

"I'll say it is," Steven chimed in before taking a forkful of his eggs.

"Well, here's the crazy part," Kitty laughed as she sprinkled salt and pepper on to Eric's eggs and put two more pieces of bread into the toaster. "The clothes weren't ladies' clothes, they were men's!"

"Say that _is_ crazy!" Steven replied as he and Eric shared another look.

"So, any idea how boys' clothes got there?" she questioned them.

"No idea."

"Haven't the slightest clue."

Standing akimbo, Kitty looked at her boys like they were crazy. "Really? Then neither of you can explain why Michael Kelso went streaking across our driveway half an hour ago in a dress?"

This made the boys snicker in sheer pleasure knowing that their burn had succeeded. "Seriously?" questioned Hyde.

"Steven, Eric, did you pull a prank on him?" she asked them as she flicked some grease onto the eggs.

"What? Mom, why would we do something like that to Kelso?" questioned Eric. "That's totally embarrassing."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh Eric, please; I wasn't born yesterday. I know for a fact that you two are always embarrassing the heck out of each other and your friends." Scooping out his eggs, she placed them on his plate and did the same for his toast before setting his plate down in front of him. "So, why did you do it?"

"Well Mrs. F, Kelso got intoxicated last night and passed out in my car, so we thought as a punishment for him, we'd drop him off at the wrong house."

"And?"

"And mom, we just couldn't help but think the punishment would be more meaningful if he had to wear a dress," Eric answered her.

"Uh huh," she remarked as she placed the bacon plate on the table. "So, that's your way of punishing someone? Omigod, you two _ARE_ Red's sons!" she said in horror.

The boys smirked at each other, proud of their hard work and accomplishment. "Yeah, we really are, aren't we?" Eric replied sarcastically.

But before Kitty could reply to her snarky son, she gasped at the sight on her driveway. "Oh dear."

Both boys got up to look out the glass door only to find Fez in his underwear walking toward them. Quick as lightning they all plopped down in their seats at the table, pretending they never saw him. Unfortunately, the sliding door was unlocked and Fez let himself in.

Standing behind them, hands on hips, he cried angrily, "Where the hell are my clothes, you sons of bitches!"

"Fez man, watch your language!" Hyde reprimanded him as he thumbed at Kitty.

"Man, what are you talking about?" questioned Eric.

"You know what," Fez coldly replied. "I was awoken by crazy bird lady's birds attacking me. She said crazy foreigners should sleep elsewhere and not on her front lawn."

Trying to stifle their giggles, because the visual they each had in their minds was just too much; they bit their bottom lips.

"She didn't even let me try to find my clothes, she just chased me off," Fez continued. "And I don't know what kind of birds she grows, but they're big and scary. And their beaks and claws are sharp."

"Fez, honey, why don't you go put a pair of pants on?" Kitty suggested to him as she got up to find him something to wear. "You really shouldn't be walking around town like that at this time in the morning."

"Okay," he replied softly. Once the kitchen door swung shut, he said to Hyde and Eric, "I hate you," and then followed Kitty through the door.

"But Fez?" Eric exclaimed.

"I said I hate you," was the response he got.

"Well, I think the plan worked," Eric commented to Hyde, who merely nodded his head in agreement.

. . .

An hour and half later, Fez was clothed and headed home while Kitty reprimanded Steven and Eric for their prank before informing them that as a family they were going to go and bring Red home. Grumbling as quietly as the sky above them, the boys agreed to go and headed for the car. The drive to the hospital was quiet, save for Kitty's singing as she sang along with the radio.

When they arrived at the hospital and entered Red's room, they found him lounging in his bed flipping through TV stations. "Good morning, sweetie!" Kitty greeted him as they entered his room. "Are you ready to go home?"

Red switched his gaze from the TV to his family. "Are you kidding me? I'm dying for some home-cooked meals. Who eats this crap?" he asked as he gestured towards his breakfast tray. "Weaklings, that's who."

Eric merely rolled his eyes while Steven smirked and chuckled to himself as Kitty grinned embarrassedly back at her husband. "Well, here are your clean clothes to change into," she said to him as she handed him a small bag. "We'll step out and let you change and we'll be right back."

Once the three of them exited Red's room so he could change, they weren't standing outside his door long when the doctor approached them. "Nurse Forman, good to see you," said a handsome young doctor. "I'm Dr. Blythe. I'll be dismissing your husband from the hospital today."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Blythe," Kitty greeted him as she shook his hand. "I know Red's been looking forward to getting out of here."

Dr. Blythe smiled. "I'm sure he is. Lying around not doing much of anything has most likely driven him up the wall. My father's like that too. Always has to be doing something."

"Yeah, something like that," muttered Eric as Hyde nodded his head in agreement.

"And these must be your sons," the doctor asked as he nodded his head at the boys with a smirk of his own and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh yes, they are," Kitty gave a nervous giggle. "This is Eric and Steven."

"Well, it's nice to see the family together to bring home the father," Dr. Blythe replied.

Just then, Red opened his door to find the small group standing around talking. "Alright, enough with the chit chat, let's get this over with so I can get the heck out of here."

Dr. Blythe chuckled. "Alright, let's step into your room and do a few last routine checks before we go over a few things you need to follow while your home."

"Well, let's make this snappy, doc," Red replied as he clasped his hands together and rubbed them. "I want to be home in time for the Price is Right."

Kitty let out a nervous laugh while Eric and Dr. Blythe snickered and Steven raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Alright then Mr. Forman, let's get down to business," the doctor said as he had Red take a seat on his bed and began checking his heart rate and blood pressure and other vitals. After giving Red a quick check over, Dr. Blythe removed his stethoscope from his ears and draped it around his neck. "Well, everything sounds good. You're in good shape."

Red beamed. "Good! So what else do we need to go over?"

"Well," Dr. Blythe began, "we need to go over what things you can and can't do for the next few weeks, and what kind of a diet you should be on from now on."

"Diet?" Red questioned.

"Yes, sir, after a heart attack it's customary to put patients on a healthier diet," he explained. "A majority of the time diet is one of the causes for a heart attack. Stress being the other major factor."

"See Red, I told you the last few times you've returned from the doctor's office that you needed to be following the doctor's orders," Kitty snitched on him.

Red looked at her appalled that she just snitched on him. "Kitty –"

"Well, I'm sorry Red, but it's true," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, it's alright. What's in the past is in the past. Let's just focus on the future," Dr. Blythe said in a positive light.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "the future. Wondering when these two idiots will get out of the house so I don't have to support them. Or how about my ungrateful daughter who flunked out of college and only knows her family when she wants something, like money? Shall I tell you about the joys of having children, Dr. Blythe?"

Dr. Blythe chuckled knowing that no matter what he answered he was going to hear of the joys of having children by Red Forman. "Well, a little advice couldn't hurt a newlywed I suppose."

"Doc," Eric whispered, "no."

"Oh dear," Kitty muttered under her breath as she folded her hands in front of her.

Red grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Marriage is a contract bonded by two people in love. And when those two people in love decide they want to be crazy for the next twenty years or for the rest of their lives, they have kids. Kids are like a money pit. You're always feeding money into them for what – absolutely nothing. It starts out with baby supplies and clothes and food, then its toys and clothes and food. And when they hit the teenage years," he said as he looked over at Eric and Steven, "they turn into smart-mouthed dumbasses that still need food and clothes."

Hyde cleared his throat. "Yeah, we can vouch for that," he said nodding his head.

Red glared at him. "See? Smart-mouthed dumbasses," he said with a smirk as he waved a hand at them to prove his point. "You're only hope is that they graduate high school and move away. _Far_ away."

Dr. Blythe chuckled to himself. "Well, my wife's a teacher, and she sees first hand how kids behave. She says it's the best birth control method."

"Now see Kitty?" Red gestured to his wife.

Kitty stared at her husband in disbelief. "Well, I'm sure Dr. Blythe has heard enough about _your_ joys of having kids," she said oh so sweetly with a glint to kill in her eyes.

Red merely smiled. "Just sharing my wealth of knowledge on the subject, that's all."

"So, um, Dr. Blythe," Eric jumped in the conversation in hopes of turning it back on track, "what kind of things should my dad being doing?"

"Well, basically, sticking to this diet that's recommended on this sheet," said Dr. Blythe as he handed it to Kitty, "and for the next two weeks don't do anything strenuous. For instance, lifting heavy objects or having intercourse."

Both Steven and Eric cringed at the mere thought of their parents doing such an act.

"So, when can I return to work?" Red asked bluntly.

"Well, in two weeks I'll have you come in and we'll do another round of check ups. I would say anywhere from four to six weeks, give or take a few," Dr. Blythe answered him.

"Wait, Dr. Blythe, you have red wine on this list," Kitty noticed and questioned him. "Why?"

"Well, in recent studies, it's been proven that having a glass of red wine at supper every night helps the heart," he answered frankly.

"Does that list include beer?" Red asked as he snatched it from his wife.

"No," Dr. Blythe quickly answered. "Beer, like any liquor, is good in moderation. For now, I want you to stick to the glass of red wine at supper every day."

"What? No beer," Red said in disbelief. "Is that even American?"

Dr. Blythe chuckled. "Tell you what, Mr. Forman. If you stick to this diet for eight weeks, and you're in good health, I'll consider adding a beer in the mix."

Red considered it for a moment. "Alright, I'll try it. But only if it means I can have a few beers again."

"Good," Dr. Blythe beamed. "Well, if you've no other questions about things on that list, I'm ready to sign you out."

"Hot damn!" Red exclaimed as he clapped his hands. Eric and Hyde snickered as did the good doctor while he signed his release form.

"Well, here you go," he said as he handed Red his form. "Remember, two weeks from today I'll be seeing you for a check-up."

"Whatever you say, doc," said Red as he patted Dr. Blythe's upper arm as he exited the room followed by his family.

"Thank you again, doctor," Kitty said as she squeezed his hand.

"No trouble at all," he answered as he squeezed hers back. He watched the Formans walk away, smiling to himself as he thought about Red's advice. _Money pit, eh?_ He thought to himself, _wait until I tell Anne that one._

. . .

That rainy afternoon while Kitty got ready for work and Red sat in his chair reading the newspaper, the gang was out and about. Silently, the front door crept open revealing the person standing on the other side. Standing on the doorstep a bit apprehensive was Laurie. She stood there for a second taking in the sight before her. Inside that door was home, and her father who had recovered from his heart attack. She smiled sadly as she watched her father sitting in his chair reading the newspaper; almost as if nothing had happened. She nodded her head vigorously, trying to buck up her courage and nerve. Quickly she stepped over the threshold and into the house setting down her luggage bag on the steps heading upstairs. Laurie Forman had returned home.

Having a false sense of security as she shut the door behind her, Laurie turned to face her father with a cheery smile. "Hi daddy! I'm home!"

Ruffling the paper a bit, Red never once looked up as he greeted her. "Laurie," he said coldly.

Heading over towards the couch and taking a seat, Laurie said trying to break the ice, "It's so good to see you out of that hospital, daddy. I'm glad you're okay."

Red sighed because he knew what his little girl was doing - buttering him up like a piece of toast. "Laurie, cut the crap. I spent two long weeks in that place and not once did I see or hear from you, I think it's time we had a little talk."

Laurie's face fell wiping away the cheery expression she had plastered on it just moments ago. "What do you mean?" she asked sweetly yet confused.

Red grimaced as he closed the paper and folded it in half turning to face her finally. "Laurie, your mother and I have raised you and your brother to be good kids. Your mother babied Eric a lot, God knows, and I did the same to you. You went off to college, came home only on holidays or when you needed money. Then you flunked out and lived here for a while, mooching off us again. After that you left for six months never once telling your family where you were or that you were okay. You showed up again because you needed money and a place to stay. So once again, we allowed you to come back home and stay here. All these times we hoped that if we did so, you'd be able to get back on your feet again. Only, I don't think you were ever on your feet alone.

"Now, I know you're trying to help the foreign kid, but," he sighed still finding it a bit hard to digest, "you're married now, Laurie. Marriage is a big responsibility, and you obviously don't know much about that. Well, it's time you learned. Your mother and I can't keep bailing you out of these situations. You're twenty-one and old enough to take care of yourself."

"But daddy – " Laurie cried as the cold reality of what he was saying started to sink in.

"You can't live here anymore, kitten," Red simply told her. "I'm sorry. But you're married now, and you need to live with your husband. You've got a week to find an apartment." Standing up, Red smiled sadly down at her.

Laurie looked up at her father, tears evident in her eyes. "But daddy, I –"

"I'm sorry Laurie, but that's my final decision," he told her before pushing the swing door open and heading into the kitchen.

Laurie sat on the couch stunned trying to compose herself and not cry. Kitty, who heard every word from the landing upstairs, took a deep breath and exhaled before descending the stairs. "Oh Laurie! I didn't hear you come home," Kitty said sweetly. "It's nice to see you again." She smiled as she approached her daughter.

Suddenly, Laurie jumped up and immediately hugged her mother - a most uncharacteristic thing for her to do. Startled by her daughter's actions, Kitty slowly hugged her back. "Well, I didn't know you missed me that much," she teased.

Laurie choked out a sob as the tears in her eyes poured down her cheeks. "Oh mommy! Daddy said I can't live here anymore because I married Fez and that I need to learn responsibility!"

Kitty frowned thoughtfully. "Well honey, he's right," she said softly. Laurie pulled away and wiped her face. "You're an adult now, and your actions come with a price."

Sobering up more, Laurie said, "But mother, daddy's never been hard on me! I'm his little girl! He's hard on Eric!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's how your father feels," Kitty said sternly. "Now, he still loves you, he just wants you to act like a grown up."

Laurie sighed as she sat back down. "But what am I going to do? I don't have any money."

"Well Laurie, you'll have to get a job to pay for rent and utilities and groceries," her mother answered in a matter of fact voice. "Welcome to the real world," she said as she patted her knee. "Now, I have to go to work. So why don't you invite Fez over so you two can start apartment hunting."

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she answered flatly, "I'll call the foreign geek. But I can't promise much else."

"Well, have fun hunting," Kitty said as she pushed open the kitchen swing door.

. . .

At the Hub, Jackie sat idly playing with the straw in her soda as her mind wandered elsewhere. Donna and Eric had just left saying they had a TV show to "catch", but she knew otherwise. So she sat alone at the gang's usual table with a sad look on her face. The jukebox in the opposite corner began playing a song Jackie preferred not to hear at the time, making her feel even worse and thinking about things. Pondering what went wrong with her and Steven, Jackie was unaware of a pair of eyes on her.

_It's a heartache__  
Nothing but a heartache  
Hits you when it's too late  
Hits you when you're down_

_It's a fool's game  
Nothing but a fool's game  
Standing in the cold rain  
Feeling like a clown_

_It's a heartache  
Nothing but a heartache  
Love him till your arms break  
Then he lets you down_

_It ain't right with love to share  
When you find he doesn't care, for you  
It ain't wise to need someone  
As much as I depended on, you_

Steven had been thinking about Jackie a lot that afternoon about the events of last night, how he messed up to begin with, and what he could do to fix it. But no matter how many times he said he was sorry, Jackie refused his apologies. Steven understood why she was upset and why she wouldn't move on; she had heard those same exact words from Kelso. Hyde thought she knew that he was different from Kelso. What he did was a fluke; what Kelso did was cheat—a lot and often, and he didn't care about anyone except himself. How could she not know how much _he_ cared? He had been trying to give her space so she could work out her thoughts and feelings, but it was getting to be too hard. Tired of these thoughts, Hyde entered the Hub from the cold summer rain only to find the one thing, or person rather, that he was trying to stop thinking about—Jackie.

_It's a heartache__  
Nothing but a heartache  
Hits you when it's too late  
Hits you when you're down_

_It's a fool's game  
Nothing but a fool's game  
Standing in the cold rain  
Feeling like a clown_

He stood just inside the entrance staring at her for a moment. _God she's beautiful,_ he thought to himself_._ Studying her for another minute, Steven removed his sunglasses and clipped them onto the collar of his black AC/DC t-shirt before slowly walking up to her table. "This seat taken?" he asked her as he grabbed the back of the chair across from her.

_It ain't right with love to share  
When you find he doesn't care, for you  
It ain't wise to need someone  
As much as I depended on, you_

Shaken out of her thoughts, Jackie lifted her eyes up to meet Steven's clear sky blue ones. Hesitating from the shock of seeing him stand before her, she quickly tried to hide her surprise by nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. "Doesn't look like it," she told him as he nodded his head, pulled the chair out from under the table, and sank down into the seat.

_It's a heartache__  
Nothing but a heartache  
Love him till your arms break  
Then he lets you down_

"So," he slowly breathed trying to start up a casual conversation with her. "Where's _mom and dad _today?"

"Back at Donna's or Eric's most likely," Jackie answered with a roll of her eyes. "And doing _that thing_they like to attempt."

_It's a fool's game  
Standing in the cold rain  
Feeling like a clown_

Hyde snickered. "Huh, imagine that. Well, I guess, _ahem,_ that they are uh, having a good time seeing as they like to do _that _over and over again."

Jackie ruefully grimaced as she knew what Steven was getting at. "Probably," she responded, "but who would want to reenact it?"

_It's a heartache  
Love him till your arms break  
Then he lets you down_

Hyde devilishly grinned back at her. "Yeah, only Forman would and he's no Casanova."

"Well, what would you expect from a skinny little twerp like him?" she returned as she looked him in the eye.

"Not a whole lot since he's kinda girly," Steven replied with a smirk as he quickly looked away. "I mean, it's Forman, man. He's lucky Donna hasn't broken him in two."

_It's a fool's game  
Standing in the cold rain_

Jackie snickered at Hyde's remark. "Donna just takes it easy on him," she replied nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's a giant lumberjack; it's bound to happen sooner or later."

Hyde nodded in agreement. "Yep," he answered.

"So," Jackie said pausing for a moment trying to find something to talk about. "I heard Mr. Forman came home from the hospital today."

"Yeah, he did," Hyde answered her.

"Well, that's good," she replied.

Hyde nodded his head, "Yep."

Soon afterwards an awkward silence filled the air between and around them; neither one knew what to say or do next. They both looked around trying not to meet the other's eyes for fear of what they might actually see there. After another weird moment, Hyde asked, not really wanting to ask this but did so anyway, "So, have you uh, seen Fez or Kelso?"

"No," she calmly replied as she shook her head while staring at her Coke.

"Huh," he mumbled. "Well, I suppose they're stirring up some kind of catastrophe somewhere in this Podunk town."

Jackie merely nodded her head in silent agreement. Feeling the awkwardness creeping up again, Jackie sighed and said, "Steven, look. What are you doing here? If you've got something to say just say it. It would save us a lot of time, don't you think?"

"I'm not doing anything but sitting here," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Giving him a look, she said, "Whatever. If you've got something to say, then say it because I can tell something's on your mind."

Hyde sighed heavily as he combed his fingers through his curly mane. "I'm done playing games," he said frankly.

Jackie stared at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"Look Jackie, I know you want me to jump through hoops for your affection and all, but I'm sick and tired of putting myself on the line for you. I've given you endless apologies for my screw up, and I'm trying to give you space, but you gotta understand where I'm coming from, alright? I know I don't share my feelings with words; I honestly thought you knew that. So when I do share them, I mean every word. So I'm done playing these games."

"Steven, I am _not_ playing any games with you," she began with a spark of fire. "And I appreciate your apologies, but the pain is still there. How can I trust you again when _you_ didn't even trust me?"

"I don't know," he blurted out while Jackie stared at him with wide wild eyes. Quickly Hyde tried to save himself. "I mean, I want you back, but you gotta help me figure that out here."

She smirked as her brow furrowed and looked him directly in the eye. "Help you? You want me to help you? Yeah, I don't see _that_ happening any time soon."

"Jackie, you gotta give me a break," Hyde bluntly commanded her. "I can't go on forever apologizing for this. What's done is done. Can't we just move on?"

Cynically, she laughed as her eyes began to fill with water. "Move on? Sure, _I_ can _move on_. I can _move on_ to the next guy that won't break my heart."

"Jackie—"

"No look, Steven," she started as she cleared her throat of the lump that was developing there. "I thought you were supposed to be the guy who was better than Michael, and you almost were," she ended softly as she looked down to her hands in her lap with tears in her eyes.

Hyde looked down at the table for a moment before looking back at her. He knew she was right, and he hated to see her cry. "Hey, come on, babe, don't cry. Look, you know I'm sorry and that I," he softened his voice so she would catch his meaning and looked her directly in the eye when she raised her head to look at him, "y'know." He paused for a moment to let it sink in before regaining his normal voice. "And you know I'd do anything for you. Why else would you make me compete with Kelso or try to make me jealous by going out with other guys if you didn't want to see me squirm?"

Jackie guiltily gave him a small lop-sided smile as the tears she had been fighting fell from her moist eyes. Gliding down her cheeks, she reached up with a hand to wipe the tears away only to have Steven's hands grab her own and seize them. Interlacing his fingers with hers for a moment, he reached up to gently wipe away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. Jackie allowed him this tender moment and even rubbed her cheek to his hand showing him that he still had some power over her. Smiling sadly as he did this, he squeezed her hand and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry I made you cry, doll."

Choking back her tears, Jackie knew he really meant it. She wanted to tell him that Michael was the one who was adamant about their rivalry not her, but she couldn't find the words to tell him. As fresh tears rolled down from her stormy eyes, Steven continued to wipe them away with a napkin. A moment later, when the last of her tears fell, he couldn't help but say with a hint of a grin, "So, I bet you wanna go and freshen up, huh?"

Slightly chuckling at his statement, Jackie slowly nodded her head in the affirmative and squeezed his hand. Returning the squeeze, Steven slowly let go of her hand, not yet wanting to lose contact with her, but trusting that she would return momentarily and hopefully give him some kind of hope that she would give him just one more chance as he sighed and returned his sunglasses to his face.

Jackie got up from the table, grabbed her purse, and turned to head into the bathroom. Inside she cleaned up her face and reapplied her make up. She was touched that Steven actually cared. Perhaps there was some truth to what he said, and some hope that he was nothing like Kelso. She took her time freshening up, figuring Steven could sit and wait. After all, he could learn to be a little patient too.

Meanwhile out at the table, Hyde sat patiently waiting for Jackie to return, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the bathroom door wondering how long it would take her. While he was waiting, someone had decided to play some Aerosmith on the jukebox.

_Checkmate honey, beat you at your own damn game  
No dice honey, I'm livin' on the astral plane  
Feet's on the ground, and your head's goin' down the drain  
Oh, heads I win, tails you lose, to the never mind  
Where to draw the line_

Lost in his thoughts, Hyde didn't notice that Kelso came over and sat down next to him backwards in the chair, his back to the front of the Hub; at least not until Kelso spoke. "Yep, just another day raising cane in this pokey old town."

Hyde raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend through his sunglasses. Taking a swig from Jackie's Coke bottle, Hyde put the bottle down, still holding onto and staring at it, before responding to Kelso. Slowly exhaling, Hyde replied, "The rain put a damper on your firework extranzaganda, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Kelso replied with a bummed out frown. "Oh, but I did blow up a couple of things in the garage."

"Only you would, Kelso," Hyde remarked with a nod.

Giving a light chuckle, Kelso agreed. Changing the subject he asked innocently, "Hey, have you seen Jackie?"

Clenching his jaw tightly while an annoyed look rapidly spread across his face, Hyde lied. "No man, I haven't seen her today."

"Well shoot, I mean good," Kelso exclaimed. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to see a movie or something 'cause we all know how she's still attracted to my foxy bod."

Moving in for the kill with his arm pulled back and fist formed, Hyde frogged Kelso hard in the arm while Kelso grabbed his arm and yelped, "Damn Hyde!"

"Kelso man, when are you gonna get it into your thick skull? Jackie has been over you since you returned from California. She had all of last summer to get over you. So when will _you_ get over her?" Hyde asked his supposed best friend heatedly.

"Dude, I just don't believe that she's really over me. I mean, come on, I'm hot!" Kelso returned in his defense. "How could she have fallen for someone else like you? I mean, obviously, she's confused, which is why I'm going to get her back now that you two are broken up."

"Whatever man," Hyde returned with zen as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Yeah, keep saying that Hyde," Kelso told his friend smugly. "You just sit back and do nothing while I get some action with my soon to be girlfriend again because she has all of this summer to get over you."

If looks could kill, Hyde's definitely would have blown Kelso up leaving only the remains of his intestines strung out across a beach in a neat straight line like one would see from a Pacific World War Two battle. Such a shame the smoke tinted glass of his sunglasses deflected that piercing gaze. But instead, it was another's glare that beat down upon Kelso. Noticing the person standing in the doorway leading to the bathrooms, Hyde merely smirked at his so-called friend. After all, he had seen that look many times before and knew that it wasn't a good sign.

Jackie stood there beyond words as she witnessed the conversation her ex-boyfriends were having about her. "Michael!" she screeched at him.

Kelso's eyes bugged out before he whizzed his head around to see her standing before him, hands on her hips and madder than a cat with a knot in its tail. "Jackie, look I was wondering if you would—"

"Save it, Michael," she said as she rolled her eyes and held up a hand at him. "Ugh! God, I'm so tired of you grumbling about why I broke up with you, and why I dated Steven. You wanna know why? Huh, do you? Cos I'll tell you why, so you better listen and listen good!"

_Heads I win, tails you lose, lord it's such a crime  
No dice honey, you the salt, you're the queen of the brine  
Checkmate honey, you're the only one who's got to choose  
Where to draw the line_

Hyde now silently chuckled as he watched Jackie put fear in Kelso's eyes much like a drill sergeant would to his new recruits. He peered over to Kelso and then up to Jackie to see what would come next.

Michael, meanwhile, had never seen Jackie look so upset or scary before in his life. _Perhaps this was a bad time to ask_, Kelso thought to himself before Jackie reamed him with her answer.

Jackie had plopped down in the booth frustrated that she had to say this all over again, but this time in front of Steven. Sighing, she continued. "Look, you left me last summer to go to California with Donna because you were too scared to commit yourself to me. _That_ broke my heart because I thought you really cared about me, but I should've known better because you _always_ cheated on me and never cared how that made _me_ feel. Steven has always been there for me through all _your_ mistakes. So to me, it was only natural to turn to him for comfort and advice. _I_ never thought something would spark between us, but it did, and _I don't regret that_. Steven's been there for me no matter what, even if he didn't know how to say the words I was looking for. _He_ actually cared, and as crazy as this might sound, he cared _so much_ that it scared him that he could lose me."

She paused for a moment as she broke her eye contact with Michael and gazed over to Steven, who looked astonished that she had just candidly admitted his true feelings to her ex and his friend. Trying to stay zen, Steven gazed back at her curious as to what else she had to say.

"And that's why he did what he did," she added quietly as she broke her gaze with Hyde to look back at Kelso. "Because he thought I'd actually want _you_ back, just like all those other times." Looking away from either of them, as fresh tears began to collect in her eyes once more, she turned to look at Kelso with a sniff. "But you and I can _never_ happen again. I'm completely over you and have been for a year. Yes, I'll always care for you in some way, Michael, but _never_ in the way that I once did. We're _never_ going to get that back."

Kelso dropped his head as he stared down at the table, not believing that Jackie really said those things. "You know, never is a mighty strong word, Jackie," he said with a tinge of annoyance.

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Duh, Michael."

"Well, this sucks!" Kelso exclaimed as he looked back up at her. "Why Hyde? What's so great about him, huh Jackie?"

Jackie stared at her ex; _unbelievable_, she thought. "Okay, look. I'll use _small_ words so you can understand me."

"Well, good because I totally didn't catch what you were trying to tell me!" cried Kelso.

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I love Steven. That's why I can't _ever_ get back with you."

Kelso stared at her not believing her at first. But then something in her eyes convinced him that she spoke the truth. Kelso's features softened as realization hit. _Dude, she really loves Hyde like how she used to love me._ But before Kelso could say anything, Hyde broke in.

"Jackie," Hyde breathed surprised Jackie just admitted to loving him after she told him about four weeks ago that she didn't. "Is that true?"

Switching her intent look over to him, she frowned and nodded. "Yeah Steven, it is," she answered him quietly as her eyes filled with more moisture.

"Wow," Kelso exhaled as he witnessed the scene unfolding in front of him, finally understanding the depths of it. Pointing at one and then the other, he remarked with a dopey smile, "Hyde loves Jackie, and Jackie loves Hyde!" Standing up he exclaimed, "Man, I'm telling everyone!"

"Kelso, would you shut the hell up, man?" Hyde hissed as he made a fist and was about to frog him again.

"Nuh uh," returned Kelso with his doofy grin as he shook his head back and forth. Then dodging Hyde's fist, he ran for the door as Hyde stood from his chair ready to retaliate only to turn back to shout at his friends, "Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree, they're in love like two bunnies!"

Running out the door into the pouring rain, safe for now from Hyde's rage, Kelso laughed at his friend's expense. Some of the patrons in the Hub snickered at Kelso's taunting words. Hyde, meanwhile, was still standing up from his chair peering at the door as if daring Kelso to stick his juvenile face back in again. He only sat down mere seconds before he heard Jackie speak. "Steven, let me clarify what I told Michael," she stated.

Once he sat in his chair, he looked at her, confusion written across his face. "What do you mean _clarify_?"

"I mean," she exhaled, "that I still have feelings, _strong_ feelings, for you, but I'm not ready to be back with you – not yet."

"Huh," muttered Hyde tired of the mixed signals she seemed to be sending him. "Well then, enjoy your space," he informed her as he rose from the table and walked away leaving the Hub.

Sitting all alone at the table once more, Jackie took in a sharp breath before resting her head in her hands. _What have I done?_ she thought to herself. Slowly removing her head from her hands, she made a soft rap on the wall with her head as it made contact behind her. Closing her eyes briefly as she mulled over the current events, she realized Steven had drawn the line for her just as she had drawn the line for Michael. But was she willing to cross it? That was something she had to ask herself and find the answer to as a different Aerosmith song played on the jukebox.

_Ooh woe is me I feel so badly for you_

_Ooh woe is me I feel so sadly for you_

_In time bound to lose your mind_

_Live on borrowed time_

_Take the wind right out of your sail_

Standing just outside the door to the Hub collecting his thoughts, Hyde stood against the brick building as the heavy rain poured down from the sky. Exhaling and shaking his head to clear his thoughts and trying not to care about Jackie, Hyde walked away heading for his car. As he opened his car door, Hyde sunk into the driver's seat wet from the rain and exhausted from the frustrations of Jackie. Sighing to rid himself of the bad vibes, Hyde rolled his neck before putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on. Just as the car started, the radio blared out a familiar tune.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

Knitting his brows together while rolling his eyes, Hyde reached over to the radio and pushed the button to tune to a new station.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and you're right here by my side,  
Keepin' me warm night and day._

Scoffing at that station and song, Hyde once again switched stations only to hear another familiar song that reminded him of his little zen kitten.

_Hey, won't you play  
Another somebody done somebody wrong song?  
And make me feel at home  
While I miss my baby,  
While I miss my baby._

Sighing in frustration once more, Hyde decided to try another station, hoping beyond hope it wouldn't lead to another Jackie induced memory. He was in luck; Zeppelin was blasting out of the speakers. Jimmy Page was rocking it on his guitar while John Bonham crashed it on the skins. But soon, the moment was ruined for him as he pulled away from the Hub.

_Whoa, the girl I love  
She's got long black wavy hair__,  
I do declare._

_The girl I love—_

And with that, Steven flipped the station fast, even though it was Zeppelin. _Damn, even Robert Plant's against me,_ he thought to himself as he stopped at a stop sign letting the car that arrived first the right of way. A new set of crashing banging drums opened up on the radio and Hyde began nodding his head to the new beat.

_Baby please don't go  
No baby, please don't leave me  
Why must you go away and do this to me, baby?  
I wanna suffer for you; suffer, suffer  
Oh baby, please don't go!_

_No!_

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath as he crossed the intersection. Reaching across to try another station, he pushed the preset button.

_Nobody's fault but mine,  
Nobody's fault but mine.  
Trying to save my soul tonight,  
It's nobody's fault but mine._

"Shit," he cried out as he smacked the steering wheel with his hand. Hoping that one of the stations was done with whatever song they were playing before, he opted to give them one more chance. Pushing one of the buttons, a new song came over the air waves.

_Look what has happened with just one kiss_

_I never knew that I could be in love like this_

_It's crazy but it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

Running his tongue over his bottom teeth before it poked his inner cheek; Hyde gritted his teeth as he quickly changed stations. _God that's nauseating,_ he thought.

_When I'm tired and thinking cold,  
I hide in my music, forget the day,  
And dream of a girl I used to know.  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away._

_Next!_ he thought as he instinctively pushed a different radio button.

_You're so vain;  
You probably think this song is about you.  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you,  
__Don't you? Don't you?_

"Oh god!" he sighed as he tried one more station, pleading with the powers that be that it wasn't yet another song that reminded him of Jackie. Recognizing the bluesy guitar riffs of Jimmy Page, Hyde pursed his lips and slowly banged his head in rhythm to the song while John Bonham kept time.

_When you hear me moaning and groaning,  
You know it hurts me deep down inside.  
__Oh, when you hear me,  
You know you're my one desire.  
Yes, you are._

"So much for Zeppelin," he said to himself as he changed stations one final time.

_Bye, bye, baby it's been sweet love, yeah, yeah.  
Though this feeling I can't change.  
But please don't take it so badly,  
__'Cause the Lord knows I'm to blame.  
But if I stayed here with you girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same._

"Huh," Steven grunted as he shook his head at the memory of junior prom just as the guitar solo started in. Opting not to go down memory lane right at this moment, Hyde reached for the volume knob and turned it off. Silence was golden; silence was just what Hyde needed in order to clear his head. In another block he was home.

Pulling into the Forman's driveway, Hyde put the El Camino in park and turned off the engine. Draping both hands over the steering wheel, he briefly rested his head on top of his arms before snapping his head back up and pounding his hands on the steering wheel. "Damn it!" he shouted to no one or thing in particular. How could he be shook up about a ninety-five pound cheerleader? Oh yeah, he _knew_ why; three little words he had uttered that day to her and that other day over three weeks ago too. _That's_ how and why. Exhaling he pulled the keys out of the ignition, pulled open the handle to his door and pushed it open, letting the fast raindrops smack against the interior of the door. Stepping out, he quickly slammed the car door and raced for the house. Almost slipping his way down the concrete stairs that led to the basement, Hyde quickly opened the basement door and slipped inside. Shutting the door, he turned and found his three friends sitting on the couch and lawn chair watching TV. He knew exactly what they all needed in that moment.

Circle:

_There's only one girl that I will ever love  
and that was so many years ago._

"Well guys, it's official," Kelso announced to the guys. "Jackie dumped me." He sadly nodded his head. "Yep, she just lashed out at me and told me she's in love with some other guy. Pft! Well, good luck to that guy!"

_And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back.  
Ooh, I know._

Fez, looking amused, asked, "So, who's the lucky fella?"

"The what? Oh the guy!" Kelso said as his foggy memory triggered his thoughts. "Some dude named Steven."

Looking around at the other two sitting in the circle, with a lop-sided smirk gracing his face, Fez said, "So Jackie is in love with _Steven, _and _Steven_ is in love with Jackie." He paused for a beat. "And I am married to a whore!"

Choking on the smoke he was inhaling, Eric quickly stopped coughing in order to speak. "Yeah sorry, that's still a bit of a shock to me. Oh hey, check this out guys. Red's making Laurie move out. She has a week to find an apartment for her and Fez. Yeah, he's making her live with Fez since she married him. Something about being responsible for her actions or something, I don't know. Is that not like the greatest thing to happen to me? I mean, she's officially being demoted as the _favorite one_. That means now _I'll_ be the chosen one."

Hyde shook his head and slightly smirked. "Yeah, except you forgot one thing – me," he said pointing at himself. "Red likes me ten times more than you, so you're still at the bottom of the totem pole, Chachi. Man, I can't believe Jackie. I apologize, she doesn't accept it. I give her space, she reels me in only to toss my happy ass back out. Pft! I don't get it, man. Nothing that I've done seems to work and it's pissing me off."

"Hyde, I know what you're going through," Kelso replied, "and believe me, it's no picnic. Mainly because I'm the one you're taking it all out on. But since Jackie's dated you, she's become a complicated woman. I mean, half the words she uses I don't understand or comprehend. She's like above my intelligence level."

_I want you  
(I want you)_

Hyde smirked. "Kelso man, _everyone's_ above your intelligence level."

_I need you  
(I need you)_

"So, at least I'm smart enough to know I don't need a complicated woman," he retorted.

_But there ain't no way  
I'm ever gonna love you.  
Now don't be sad,_

"So Laurie and I are looking for apartments," Fez said as a silence fell among the guys in the circle. "As soon as we find one, it'll be our own little den of love."

_Cos 2 out of 3 ain't bad._

"Den of love?" questioned Eric with a puzzled face. "I think you mean 'Little House of Whores', Fez."

_Now don't be sad,_

Fez glared at his brother-in-law. "Do not speak of my wife in such a way! You're just jealous because your red-haired floozy isn't your wife."

_Cos 2 out of 3 ain't bad._

"Only because we're still engaged," Eric shot back.

"You're just jealous," Fez said calmly.

"Fez-"

"I said you're jealous," he stubbornly replied as he put a hand up and rolled his eyes upwards.

. . .

Picking up the receiver of her phone, Jackie quickly dialed the telephone to her cheerleading pal Katie. Twirling the cord around her finger as she listened to the ringing, waiting patiently for someone to pick up on the other end, she sighed and looked over at Donna, who sat at the opposite end of the bed. Donna merely nodded her head and smiled in encouragement. Just then Jackie's eyes widen when someone answered the phone on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Katie? It's Jackie."

"_Oh hey, Jackie. What's going on?"_

"Not a whole lot. Actually, I was wondering if you could set me up with someone," Jackie quickly asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"_Set you up with someone? Like who?"_

"Who?" Jackie repeated while Donna mouthed 'anyone.' "Uh, anyone you think would be cool enough for me."

"_Oh," Katie said slightly puzzled by Jackie's request. "Well, I'll see who's maybe interested. Maybe someone like Jake Bradley or Drew Montgomery."_

"Oh, that would be fantastic!" Jackie exclaimed as she smiled to Donna who seemed momentarily puzzled. "Thanks!"

"_No problem," replied Katie. "If either one's interested I'll have them call you."_

"Sounds like a plan," Jackie said enthused. "Well, thanks Katie. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay Jackie," she said slightly confused and humorous. "Talk to you then. Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Hanging up the telephone, Jackie turned to Donna excitedly. "Omigod Donna. Katie's going to see if Jake Bradley or Drew Montgomery would want to date me. Uh, this was the best idea we've had!"

Donna chuckled. "Wow, Jake Bradley or Drew Montgomery; they are so the anti-Hyde. Impressive."

"I know!" Jackie said excitedly as she quickly and quietly clapped her hands. Then she sighed. "Yeah, anti-Hyde."

"Uh oh, you're not getting sucked into another 'Hyde coma', are you?" asked Donna concerned for her friend.

"No," Jackie quickly answered, trying to hide the fact that she was. "I mean, I was just thinking how he's going to freak out and want me back because I'm with someone else."

"Nice, you're turning the tables on him," Donna said with admiration. "Make him want you. Guys like things they can't have."

"Yeah," Jackie sighed again, "it's how we got together in the first place."

"Huh? I thought you guys got together because you were bored over the summer?" Donna asked in confusion.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, not _that_ beginning, Donna, I'm talking about back on Veteran's Day when my miracle happened," Jackie explained to her lumbering red haired friend.

"You're Veteran's Day miracle?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, back when I came to the barbeque with Chip, and he got jealous and decked him."

"Oh no," Donna groaned, "didn't we just try this with Ben?"

"So?" Jackie volleyed back. "Ben obviously wasn't the right choice. I need someone Steven will get jealous over and whisk me away from, proving that he really does care for me."

"So hold on a minute," Donna interrupted her. "How was going with Chip and playing hard to get a miracle?"

Jackie sighed and shook her head slowly. "Donna, Donna, Donna. It was miracle because he not only punched Chip out for calling me a bitch, but _because_ he actually asked me out on a date – _IN FRONT_ of everyone! And then on the date, towards the end of it, we kissed. God, that was _so_ hot. Anyway, afterwards, I asked him if he felt anything. He hesitated before answering."

"So what was his answer," Donna asked intrigued, apparently not knowing about any of this before.

"He eventually said no; changed his mind, and then said no again."

"Okay?"

"Don't you see Donna? He didn't want to admit that he _did_ feel something," Jackie kept explaining. "So he tried being zen about it, only I already knew his game. In fact, I knew it so well that I played zen on him first."

"Wait, what? How did you play zen on him?"

"By asking him if he felt anything and acting as if I didn't feel something."

"So let me get this straight. You both felt something from that kiss, denied it to each other, and kept up the charades so well, that eventually when left alone last summer you guys were finally able to act upon it?"

"Yes, exactly!" Jackie exclaimed with a huge smile plastered on her face as she nodded her head excitedly.

"But you got back with Kelso after that date."

"Only because he proved to me that he cared," Jackie cried out in defense. "Besides, by that point I had buried my feelings for Steven so far down, that I had forgotten about them."

"Until prom," Donna pointed out.

"Prom?" Jackie questioned puzzled.

"Yeah," Donna replied with a small knowing smile. "You guys came together and danced. You even _matched_ your outfits. He was being really decent with you, and you two looked like you were having a good time."

"Yeah, yeah we did," Jackie said as she remembered prom. "But remember, I was concerned about Michael. Steven was being sweet, and that night reminded me why I liked him in the first place."

"Omigod!" Donna gasped. "You love him. You really love him."

"What?"

"Jackie, this is like your love story," Donna explained. "God, if you two don't get back together eventually, we're all gonna go nuts hearing about how much you two love each other!"

Grabbing her pillow, Jackie smacked Donna with it. "Ugh! Whatever Donna! Look, Steven _will_ get me back. I just have to motivate him first."

Donna laughed. "You're crazy, you know that."

"Crazy in love with Steven, you mean," Jackie corrected her. "Look, once I make Steven realize that life without me is pointless, he'll beg for me to come back, and we'll live happily ever after."

"Yep, that sounds like a good old fashioned fairytale come true," Donna sarcastically commented with an eye roll.

"Donna, be positive for me," Jackie scolded her. "We'll be happily together again just like that Elton John and Kiki Dee song."

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_(intro of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" is playing)_

_Hyde walks up to Jackie who's sitting at a table in the Hub with Donna and the guys. Jackie gets nudged by Donna to look up. As she makes eye contact with him she says, "Steven?"_

"_Jackie, I've been such a pigheaded idiot. Can we get back together?"_

"_Oh yes, Steven!" Jackie says as she grabs Hyde's shirt and pulls him down to her level. Taking a hint from her lead, Hyde leans in and kisses her tenderly. Releasing her fists from his t-shirt, she quickly placed her hands on his cheeks reveling in his kiss. But just as quickly as he started the kiss, Hyde ended it. Kneeling down between her legs, Hyde grabbed one of Jackie's legs placing her foot on his thigh just as he started to lip sync._

_Hyde: _(quickly unlacing her shoe, he removed it from her foot as he grabbed a white roller skate that was hidden by her chair and placed it on her foot.)_ "Don't go breaking heart," _

_Jackie: _(looking down at him, she smiles fondly as he ties her skate's laces)  
_"I couldn't if I tried."_

_Hyde: _(removing the other shoe and slipping the other skate on, he looks up and smiles coyly at her) _"Oh honey if I get restless,"_

_Jackie: _(smiles knowingly back at him as she drapes her arms on his shoulders and gently rubs the back of his neck with her thumbs) _"Baby you're not that type." _

_Hyde: _(ties her skate, then puts her foot down before placing his hands on her knees) _"Don't go breaking my heart,"_

_Jackie: _(smiling coyly at him, she quickly stands up in front of him)  
_"You take the weight off of me,"_

_Hyde: _(watching Jackie skate away from him, he slips his boots off and pulls oh his skates) _"Oh honey when you knocked on my door,"_

_Jackie: _(gets out of his grip, turns to face him, dangling a small key chain with a key in front of him) _"Ooh I gave you my key." _(skates towards him and around him)

_Both: _(Hyde – smiles coyly before standing up, he grabs Jackie by the waist standing behind her swaying to the beat; Jackie turns her head to watch him and smiles as she sways along)_ "Ooh hoo! Nobody knows it."_

_Hyde: _(still holding her waist, he leans to one side of her)_  
"When I was down"_

_Jackie: _(hands on top of his, she leans from the opposite direction)_  
"I was your clown"_

_Both: _(sway in opposite directions of each other) _  
"Ooh hoo! Nobody knows it"_

_Hyde: _(removes his hands from her waist and with one hand grabs her hand and skates out an arm's length)_ "Right from the start"_

_Jackie: _(gives a quick squeeze to his hand as she skates into him)  
"_I gave you my heart"  
"Oh ho! I gave you my heart" _(leans in for a kiss)

_Hyde: _(leans in like he's going to kiss her, but slowly pulls away) _  
"So don't go breaking my heart"_

_Jackie: _(slowly shakes head with a sad smile) _"I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Both: "Don't go breaking my heart" _(they kiss; kiss deepens fast as Hyde pulls her in to him closely, his hand rubbing her back before rubbing her upper arm; satisfied for the moment, Jackie breaks away with a dreamy smile plastered on her face slowly rolling backwards; Hyde takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the floor)

_Hyde: _(skates away from her backwards doing the disco pointing)_ "Nobody told us"_

_Jackie: _(arches an eyebrow at him and copies his disco pointing) _  
"Cause nobody showed us"_

_Hyde: _(shrugs as he circles her once before come up behind her his hands on her hips)_  
"And now it's up to us, babe"_

_Jackie: _(with a determined knowing smile)_ "Oh, I think we can make it."_

_Hyde: _(grabs her hand, skates out so their arms are extended)  
_"So don't misunderstand me"_

_Jackie: _(skates towards him before twirling into him) _  
"You put the light in my life"_

_Hyde: _(holds her for a second before she gets out of his hold; he watches her)  
_"Oh, you put the spark to the flame"_

_Jackie: _(skates around him with a coy smile)  
_"I've got your heart in my sights"_

_Both: _(Hyde – watches Jackie skate around him once more before getting out of her circle)  
_"Ooh hoo! Nobody knows it."_

_Hyde: _(drops down to his knees and slides across the floor towards her) _"When I was down"_

_Jackie: _(standing over him, her thumbs on her cheeks, wiggling her fingers)_ "I was your clown"_

_Both: _(Hyde coyly smiles as she helps him up and holds her tightly)_ "Ooh hoo! Nobody knows it"_

_Hyde: _(skims his hands down her arms and holds her hands)_ "Right from the start"_

_Jackie: _(gives his hands a quick squeeze)_ "I gave you my heart"_

(putting her hand to her heart and cocking her head towards him, her chin up in the air, she belts out)_"Oh ho! I gave you my heart" _(extends her arms out away from her torso)

_Hyde:_ (grabs her hands as they skate backwards) _"So don't go breaking my heart"_

_Jackie: _(gives his hands a squeeze before letting go of them and turning around skating off, shaking it to the beat)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Both: _(smiling at each other)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_(Instrumental)_

(Jackie – skates off away from Hyde, doing some disco pointing moves. Hyde – comes up from behind her and grabs her hands, extending her arms out; together they skate around the Hub. Hyde then lifts Jackie up in the air before setting her back down.)

_Both: _(Hyde – hands still on her hips, he leans in one direction as Jackie leans in the other; they alternate sides during the oohs before freezing in place momentarily)_ "Ooh hoo! Nobody knows it."_

_Hyde: _(leans to the left)_ "When I was down"_

_Jackie: _(leans to the right)_ "I was your clown"_

_Hyde: _(leans to the right)_ "Right from the start"_

_Jackie: _(leans to the left)_ "I gave you my heart"_

(tilts her head back as her arms are straight at her sides, fists clenched; then her hands cross over her heart as she turns to face him)_"Oh ho! I gave you my heart"_

_Hyde: _(looks at her with a thin zen veil as he skates off)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Jackie: _(a sympathetic look upon her face as she watches him)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez, Eric, Donna, and Kelso are lined up in the middle back of the floor; Fez and Donna step out with their left feet shaking a finger)_ "Don't go breaking my"_

(Eric and Kelso step out with their right feet shaking a finger)_ "Don't go breaking my"_

_Hyde: _(gang steps back into their line as Hyde skates around them)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez and Donna step out with their right feet shaking a finger)_ "Don't go breaking my"_

(Eric and Kelso step out with their left feet shaking a finger)_ "Don't go breaking my"_

_Jackie: _(gang steps back into their line as Jackie skates around them)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Hyde: _(comes up from behind Jackie and grabs her hand, placing his other hand on top of hers)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez and Donna step out with their left feet shaking a finger while Eric and Kelso step out with their right feet shaking a finger)  
_"Don't go breaking my"_

_Jackie: _(squeezes his hand as she places her other one on top of his)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Hyde: _(skates faster removing his one hand off the top of hers)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez and Donna step out with their right feet shaking a finger while Eric and Kelso step out with their left feet shaking a finger)  
_"Don't go breaking my"_

_Jackie: _(squeezes his hand as they skate, smiling with conviction)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Hyde: _(returns a quick squeeze before dropping her hand and grabbing her by the waist taking her by surprise)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez and Donna step out with their left feet shaking a finger while Eric and Kelso step out with their right feet shaking a finger)  
_"Don't go breaking my"_

_Jackie: _(slightly shakes her head just as Hyde picks her up, making her feel like she's flying)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Hyde: _(sets Jackie back down and begins to slow down his skating, grabbing her hand once more)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez and Donna step out with their right feet shaking a finger while Eric and Kelso step out with their left feet shaking a finger)  
_"Don't go breaking my"_

_Jackie: _(stops skating and turns to look at him, letting go of his hand)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_

_Hyde: _(stops skating when Jackie did; looks back at her as his hand is released from hers, but soon places both on either side of her waist)_ "Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Background singers (aka the gang): _(Fez and Donna step out with their left feet shaking a finger while Eric and Kelso step out with their right feet shaking a finger)  
_"Don't go breaking my"_

_Jackie: _(places her hand over his heart as she looks up to him)_ "I won't go breaking your heart"_ (they kiss as the gang cheers and hugs one another in celebration)

_END DREAM SQUENCE_

"You hallucinate a lot, you know that," Donna said after a moment. "If you hallucinate like this during the day, what are your dreams like at night?"

Jackie coyly smiled to herself. "If only you knew."

"Hyde roller dancing," Donna said in afterthought as a smile slowly blossomed, "I'd pay to see that."

_AN2: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far! I cannot express how much those little messages mean to me. I can only hope that my efforts in writing this pays for itself, so I hope the long waits are always worth it._

_Anyway, the t__itle comes from Aerosmith's song of the same name, released in 1977, which is later quoted in this chapter too. Giant chocolate chip cookie and a kudos star in the next chapter for anyone who can name the album it's originally from. Also appearing in this chapter is Bonnie Tyler's song, "It's a Heartache", on her 1978 album __Natural Force__, track #1. "Seasons of Wither" is from Aerosmith's 1974 album, __Get Your Wings,__ track #7. Songs on the El Camino's radio are: Elton John's "Tiny Dancer"; Leo Sayer's "When I Need You" from his 1976 album, __Endless Flight__, track #4; BJ Thomas' "Another Somebody's Done Somebody Wrong Song"; Led Zeppelin's "The Girl I Love"; AC/DC's "Baby Please Don't Go"; Led Zeppelin's "Nobody's Fault But Mine"; Bay City Rollers' "I Only Want to Be With You"; Boston's "More Than a Feeling"; Carly Simon's "You're So Vain"; Zeppelin's "I Can't Quit You, Babe"; and Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Freebird'. Meatloaf's "2 Out of 3 Ain't Bad" is from his 1977 album, __Bat Out of Hell__, track #5. Elton John's duet with Kiki Dee "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" is from his 1977 album, __Elton John's Greatest Hits Volume II__, track #4. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing!__ Your reviews really do put me in a good mood! ___


	9. Knock Three Times

_Pst! Okay, here's a quick rundown in case you need one to refresh your memory._

_The story takes places at the end of Season 5. Jackie & Hyde are broken up; Eric & Donna are still ED; Kelso finally gets it - Jackie's in love w/ Hyde; Fez & Laurie are married and have to look for a place to live; and Red & Kitty are dealing with the doctor's orders about better health as a result from Red's heart attack. Jackie & Donna scheme on how Jackie should make Hyde pay for his wrong doing, while Hyde tries giving Jackie space in order to try and get her back._

_And now, I give you . . ._

Chapter Nine – Knock Three Times

_Oh my darling!_

_Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me_

_Twice on the pipe if the answer is no_

_OH my sweetness! (clank, clank, clank)_

_Means you'll meet me in the hallway_

_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

"Ooh," breathed Fez as he sat at the breakfast bar in the Forman's kitchen looking over the classified ads with Laurie three days later. "What about this one? It has appliances."

Looking up from her paper, Laurie asked, "Does it include utilities?"

Shaking his head sadly, Fez replied, "No, it does not, sweet thing. It has W D hook up, though." Pausing for a moment Fez asked, "What's that?"

Grimacing to herself, Laurie explained. "W D hook up means you can hook up a washer and dryer. We don't necessarily need that. What we need is a place with utilities included."

"Ah, I see," Fez slowly said as the light bulb inside his head clicked on. "So what are utilities?"

Laurie grimaced again before answering. "Utilities are things like electric, water, and trash pick up, Fez."

"Oh, I get it," Fez replied. "So they are free with the rent?"

"Only if the ad says utilities are included," she answered as she continued to look through her paper. "And we have to make sure it's in our budget."

"Bud jet? Where did Bud jet off to?" Fez snickered as he cracked a joke.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "A _budget_, Fez, is when you figure out how much money you have and how much of it you can spend on things you need."

"Oh, okay," he said slowly. He looked back at the ads. "How much can we afford?"

"Huh, not much," she returned as she continued her search. "Ooh, this one sounds good! Utilities and appliances for three seventy-five."

"That does sound good. Where is it?" he asked.

"Um. . .over on Meyer Avenue."

"This one sounds good," Fez announced. "Utilities, water, and trash pick up as well as washer and dryer hook up for four hundred fifty."

"Hmm," Laurie said in thought. "Where's it at?"

"Uh, 324 Lincoln Drive."

"Ooh. Maybe not Fez."

"Why not?"

"Not the right kind of price range for us. Not unless you get some high paying job."

"Well I thought your job was high paying."

"What job? I don't have a job."

"You mean you don't work the corners in the evening?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Oh. Then never mind."

. . .

_(Guitar riff intro to "Bring It on Home" blaring from the El Camino's speakers)_

Outside on the driveway, Hyde was washing his vehicle. The sun was shining brightly and a gentle breeze was blowing every now and then. Making soapy circles on the hood of his car with the sponge, Hyde jammed along with the song lost in nothing but the sweet rhythm and beat of the song.

_Try to tell you baby, what you tryin' to do?_

_Tryin' to love me baby, love some other man too._

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it on home._

Dipping the sponge back in the bucket, Hyde glanced up when he heard footsteps clicking up the driveway. Wearing a cute baby doll top, jeans, and wedges Jackie strode up the driveway with Donna. Squeezing the sponge to drain it of excess water, Hyde found it rather hard to breathe and tried concentrating on his chore shaking his head ever so slightly just knowing that Jackie Burkhart would be the death of him.

_Went a little walk downtown, messed and got back later;_

_Found a note there waiting, it said, "Daddy, I just can't wait."_

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it back home,_

_Bring it back home to me baby._

Smirking slightly to herself, having noticed Steven's inability to squeeze the sponge inside the bucket and instead having the soapy water run onto his boots and the driveway, Jackie tossed her head a little – in a Charlie's Angels style – to remove some hair from her shoulder. Pretending she hadn't noticed Hyde, Jackie followed Donna over to the porch where they each sat down in a chair.

_Tell you, pretty baby, you love to mess me 'round;_

_I'm gonna give you lovin', baby, gonna move you out o' town._

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it on home._

Continuing his chore as if he hadn't notice the girls walking across the driveway, Hyde washed the driver's side of the El Camino his back to the porch.

"Donna, what time is Eric suppose to be home?" Jackie asked as she tried to look anywhere but the driveway space occupied by Hyde and his vehicle.

"Soon," Donna replied as she watched Hyde washing his vehicle. "And as soon as he's cleaned up and Hawk arrives, we'll head out."

"Good, but I don't want to be late," Jackie said as she folded her arms across her chest. "So Eric better get here soon and get his rear in gear."

_Sweetest little baby, daddy ever saw;_

_I'm gonna give you lovin' baby, I'm gonna give you more._

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it on home._

_Bring it on home to you._

Donna chuckled a little before answering. "I know. This is an important deal. Blah, blah, blah," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Donna!" Jackie cried as she backhanded her arm.

As Hyde got the sponge soaped up again and started washing the passenger's side, Eric walked up the driveway. Giving a nod, he greeted Hyde, "Hey Hyde."

"What's going on Forman?" Hyde greeted him back.

But before Eric could answer, Donna and Jackie shot up out of their chairs. "Eric!" Donna exclaimed as she rushed towards him, linking arms. "It's about time you got here!"

"About time? Donna, I'm on time; I'm like clockwork, okay?" he replied rather confused.

"Whatever, just hurry up and clean up so we can go," she urged him as they walked to the porch, clearly aware that Hyde's ears were tuned in as well as his eyes to the scene.

"Clean up?" Eric asked bewildered.

Jackie glared at him for a moment. "Eric, please tell me you didn't forget about my double date with you and Donna."

Still looking perplexed by the girls' funny behavior, and luckily having his back to Hyde, he answered with sideway glances at Donna, "Of course I didn't. I'm just a little tired from work."

"Well, you better hurry up and clean up. _I _don't want to be late for this date," Jackie insisted.

"What date?" Eric couldn't help but ask.

Donna and Jackie's eyes widened. "You don't remember?" asked Donna.

"Uh," was all Eric could say.

"My _date_ with Braden Hawkins," Jackie coolly returned.

"Braden Hawkins? You mean the Hawk?" Eric questioned. "He's going on this, I mean, _our_ double date?"

Donna nodded. "Yes; now go get ready." And with that she gave him a small forceful push inside the house before following him in. Jackie stood on the porch for a moment, watching Donna follow Eric through the swing door.

"So, you're going on a date tonight?" questioned Hyde who was soaping up the sponge once again.

"Yes. Why, do you care?" Jackie asked as she turned around to face him crossing her arms over her chest.

Walking to the back end of the Camino, Hyde started washing it. "Of course I care, Jackie."

"Huh, really? Cos you sure didn't seem to a month ago when you slept with some cheap skanky nurse," she retaliated back.

Hyde let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I know I said I'd give you space, but just because I'm giving you space doesn't mean I stopped caring about you," he informed her as he made soapy circles on the tailgate.

Jackie nodded her head in thought. "Fine," she replied coolly with zen and turned to head into the house.

Hyde groaned inwardly to himself before throwing the sponge at the bucket. "Dammit," he breathed as he picked up the hose to spray off the car.

Inside the house, Jackie walked through to the living room where she found Donna sitting on the couch. As soon as the door swung shut behind Jackie, Donna stood up. "Okay, I've got Eric cleaning up," she informed her friend.

"Good," Jackie replied with a wicked grin, "because Steven's fuming."

"Nice," Donna said with a nod of her head.

"I know," Jackie beamed. "Isn't it great? He _so_ deserves it too," she said as her eyes darkened.

"Yeah, totally deserves it," Donna agreed as she rolled her eyes.

"Donna, this is a good sign," Jackie assured her tall redheaded friend. "If Steven's fuming that means he cares about me. And if he still cares about me, then he'll do something to show me how much."

Donna stared at her friend in mild confusion. "Jackie," she said after a moment from gathering her thoughts, "isn't that like poking the bear?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Jackie questioned, "So? Steven's the type that just needs to be provoked. He needs to know how much better off he is _with me_ than without."

With a small grin edging along her lips and a tiny chuckle almost escaping from them too, Donna commented, "But what if this back fires and he finds out that he's better off without you?"

Jackie laughed. "Ha! Trust me, he's _way_ better off _with me_."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Donna informed her short brunette friend. "But, I have to agree with you; Hyde's better off with you."

Touched by Donna's words, Jackie gave a small lop-sided smile. "Thank you, Donna!"

"Yeah, sure; whatever," Donna replied with a shrug. "Well, as soon as Eric gets down here and Hawk shows up, I guess we're ready to roll."

Just then the doorbell rang. Jackie and Donna shared a look. "Omigod," Jackie gasped.

"Okay, take a deep breath, and open the door," Donna instructed her. "Remember, you're Jackie Burkhart—prettiest girl in Point Place."

Jackie smiled an appreciative and knowing smile. "You're right, I am." She took a deep breath and said under it, "I can do this," as she walked to the door. Opening it she saw Braden Hawkins (aka the Hawk) standing on the Forman's front porch smiling politely at her; his bright blue eyes piercing back at her. Braden Hawkins was six feet tall, athletically built with blond hair.

"Hey, Jackie right?" he greeted her as he held out a hand.

"Yeah," Jackie breathed as she took his hand and shook it. "Um, come on in. Eric should be ready _soon_," she said the last word with emphasis to Donna.

Donna merely rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he just got home from work and is cleaning up," she informed Hawk. "I'm Donna by the way."

"Hi Donna," Hawk greeted her with a smile and a handshake. "I'm Braden, but most people call me Hawk."

"Hi," she returned the greeting.

The three of them looked around at each other not knowing what to say. Breaking the silence, Hawk finally said, "So, Donna, Jackie said you and Eric just graduated?"

"Yeah, class of '78," Donna replied. "You're in Jackie's class?"

"Yeah, class of '79," Hawk returned.

As another brief moment of silence fell on the three, Eric came trampling down the stairs. "Okay, Donna, I'm ready to go," he announced as he bounded down the stairs. Looking around at the three standing around awkwardly in his living room, Eric broke the ice. "Oh hey, Hawk, right? Jackie's date? I'm Eric," he greeted Braden Hawkins with an extended hand.

Taking hold of Eric's hand, Hawk shook it answering, "Yeah, nice meeting you."

Taking back his hand and shoving both into his front pockets, Eric replied, "So, are we ready to roll?"

Looking around at the girls, Hawk answered, "Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, well, let's head on out."

"Wait; Eric, I can drive if you want," Hawk offered. "I got the tickets."

"Yeah man, if you want," Eric replied.

"Wait, you got tickets?" questioned Donna. "To what?"

"Well, after talking with Jackie the other night. . ."

"Which is when I suggested a double date," Jackie jumped in.

". . .I thought about some things as a group we could do. Well, thanks to my dad being on the county fair board, I got tickets to the circus."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "The circus?"

Eric and Donna bit their bottom lips from snickering out loud having an inkling of Jackie's thoughts about a circus.

"Yeah, I figured it's a fun place where we can all hang out and talk," Hawk answered.

"But it smells," Jackie said wrinkling her nose.

Not seeing anything wrong with that, Hawk remarked, "So does my dad's farm."

"Yeah, but you don't smell like stinky animals."

Hawk laughed. "Because my dad farms grains not animals, and I shower every day."

"Oh," Jackie found herself saying for lack of anything else.

"So, are we leaving or what?" asked Donna as she glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, we're going," Jackie answered and walked over to Hawk taking his hand before leading him out the door.

Looking over at the other two, Hawk shrugged and let Jackie lead the way outside. Donna and Eric followed sharing a look before they headed out the door. Once outside they headed towards Hawk's 1977 red Ford pickup truck, which was parked behind Eric's Vista Cruiser on the street.

Watching the quartet head towards the shiny red truck, Hyde let out a heavy sigh as he continued to dry off the El Camino with a clean rag. Clearly he didn't like what was going on.

As she was getting into the truck on the driver's side, Jackie looked over her shoulder at Hyde; a small smile graced her lips before she hopped inside the vehicle and scooted over to let Hawk in. Smiling at him as he sat next to her, Jackie couldn't help but think maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He was cute and anti-Hyde in a lot of ways; maybe her plans with Donna would work. She looked over at Donna, who was sitting next to her, and wondered if she was ready for this.

"Is everyone alright? Not to squashed?" asked Hawk, breaking Jackie out of her thoughts.

"Nah man, we're good," Eric replied while the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay," Hawk returned before turning on the ignition and switching gears from park to drive.

Watching the truck full of his friends drive away, Hyde brooded as he stopped drying his vehicle. Walking through the garage, seeing the shiny red truck pull away from the curb, Fez and Kelso headed over to Hyde.

"Hey, who was that?" asked Kelso pointing to the red Ford as he stood on one side of Hyde.

"And why was Jackie, Donna, and Eric with him?" asked Fez standing on the opposite side of Hyde.

"Braden Hawkins," Hyde remarked as he bunched up the rag. "They're going on a double date."

Not missing the jealous tone in his answer, Kelso and Fez shared a look. "Ouch! So where are they going?" asked Kelso.

Hyde shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know?" questioned Fez.

"No," came Hyde's curt answer as he turned around and headed into the garage tossing the rag.

"How do you not know?" Kelso asked.

Giving an annoyed shoulder shrug, Hyde didn't respond verbally.

Turning around to watch Hyde struggle with his emotions, Fez asked, "Jackie didn't tell you?"

"No," Hyde said soaked in sarcasm, "she failed to mention that on her way over to here to meet up with her date."

"Burn!" Kelso cried softly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Wow, Jackie's really putting out all the stops on you, man."

"Yes, and she's doing it out of love," added Fez.

Sighing in exasperation, Hyde rolled his eyes as he walked out of the garage. "Love my ass; she's doing it out of spite."

"Man, if Fez and I weren't going to the Molly Hatchet concert tonight, I'd so go with you to stake it out," Kelso told Hyde as he followed him to the porch.

"What?" Hyde guffawed as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah man, stake them out. See what happens," Kelso responded.

"Yes, and if he gets kissy faced with her, break it up," Fez added.

Kelso nodded his head in response.

Hyde took in another deep breath and exhaled. "And if she sees me, how is that trusting her?"

"Dude, screw that crap," Kelso began, "I've been around the block several times with Jackie to know how she operates."

Hyde raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in response.

"Look, she's just seeing this guy to get back at you. She wants you to feel like she did."

"So, how do I bypass that?"

Kelso thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, that's usually the part I screwed up."

"Yeah, like ninety-nine percent of the time," quipped Fez.

Kelso frogged Fez. "Ay," Fez responded as he rubbed his arm. "At least she took you back."

"Yeah, that's true," Kelso said thoughtfully. "Well, hey, if she was willing to take me back after all those times I screwed up, she's bound to take you back too, Hyde."

Hyde sighed in annoyance. "Kelso. . ."

"Look Hyde, if you want Jackie back you're gonna have to do some unpleasant things," explained Kelso. "And if that means embarrassing yourself while you're ruining Jackie's date and risk being yelled at and hit at, then that's just something you're gonna have to sacrifice to do. I mean all's fair in love and war."

Puzzled at his friend's statement, Hyde looked up at Kelso confused. "Kelso, are you saying I should spy on Jackie and if need be ruin her date?"

"Yeah man, that's what I would do if I was in your shoes," Kelso answered.

"I don't know man, I told her I'd give her space."

"Space? She does not want space. She wants you, so go and get her you fool!" Fez cried.

"But Fez –"

"I said you're a fool," Fez replied with an upturned hand.

Sighing in defeat as he stood up, Hyde replied, "Alright, fine; I'll go and track them down and keep watch. But if anything funny happens, his ass is getting kicked!"

"That's the spirit, Hyde!" cried Fez as he punched his fist in the air.

"Ah, damn it, I'm going to miss Hyde kicking some other guy's ass!" Kelso cried in disappointment.

"So, any ideas where they could have gone?" asked Hyde.

"The circus!" came a female voice from inside the kitchen. The three shared a look before looking through the glass door. Standing at the sink rinsing off the dirty dishes that were left in it was Mrs. Forman. When she noticed that it was quiet outside, she glanced up and saw the boys staring back at her. "What? The screen door was open and I heard you boys."

The boys continued to stare at her. "And I was in the kitchen working on the dishes when I heard them talking in the living room." _(a beat)_ "Oh, it's not like you boys ever overhear a conversation around here."

The boys looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement before Kelso and Fez left to go to the Molly Hatchet concert. Hyde grabbed the basketball that was sitting in the other chair and dribbled it a couple of times before shooting it towards the basket. Missing the basket, Hyde let out an exasperated sigh.

"Go get her, you fool!" Fez shouted back at him.

Hanging his head while gripping the bridge of his nose, Hyde knew Fez and Kelso were strangely right. _This is going to be painful_, he thought before heading for the El Camino and getting inside.

. . .

After parking and eating, Hawk, Jackie, Donna, and Eric found their seats in the grandstands. Sitting about midway down the grandstands and four rows up from the walkway, Hyde spied them in their seats laughing and talking together. Not wanting Jackie to know that he was there, Hyde walked up the stairs about halfway up the grandstands before walking over so he could sit above them. Finding a seat, six rows up from them, Hyde sat down and began his vigil watch. He exhaled deeply; _this sucks_, he thought as he watched Jackie and Hawk sit and talk.

"So Braden, what are your plans after high school?" asked Jackie as she played with the straw to her soda.

"Well, I'd like to continue helping my dad farm," he began thoughtfully as he looked out towards the arena before glancing sideways at Jackie, "but I'd like to become a fireman too; join the town's volunteer department."

Jackie perked up after hearing 'fireman'. "Really?"

"Yeah, I like helping people, and I figure with the farming schedule, it's flexible enough that I could do it."

"So you'd have to do some training then?"

"Yeah, till I'm certified, I suppose."

"Wow; I guess I never saw you doing that," Jackie admitted after a moment.

"Why's that?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jackie turned to face him, observing him for a second. "Well, I guess I just never saw you as the fireman type. I mean, the farming I could see, being that's how and where you were raised, but the fireman thing is kinda surprising. I just assumed you'd go off to college with your friends."

Hawk smirked. "Yeah, I guess I can see why you'd think that of me. And I'm still thinking about college. Maybe getting an agriculture degree or something, but I've got senior year to worry about first."

"Yeah, that's true," Jackie grinned as she looked down. "Anything can happen in a year."

"Yep," Hawk nodded his head. "So, since you asked me, what about you? What are your plans?"

Jackie's eyes got wide for a moment as she stared through the opening between the floor and the next row. "Y'know, I never really gave it much thought," Jackie admitted while Donna and Eric about choked on their popcorn or soda. Jackie gave them a quick glare before rolling her eyes and continuing. "I mean, I've thought about being a weathergirl or a model –"

"Don't forget Dallas Cowboy cheerleader," interjected Donna as Eric nodded his head in agreement.

"—or a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. But somehow, they seem like shallow careers. Not that I couldn't attain them, but just like I'm not sure if that's something I really want to do anymore."

Hawk nodded his head as he processed her words. "Well, you're right; it's not like you can't attain your dreams, but is it something that you really want to do?" he paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "I mean, I'd rather do something that I love doing than something that I like to do, but could care less about it."

"Yeah," Jackie replied softly as she thought about things for a minute. They sat there in silence for a moment as she pondered over things. Since dating Steven Hyde, Jackie had found herself becoming deep. But Braden Hawkins wasn't the first guy to ask her what she wanted to do after high school; Hyde had too. And that was months ago some time after they were officially boyfriend girlfriend. Back then when Jackie readily answered, she was confident about her options and choices; then Steven Hyde grounded her, and ever since she's realized that she needed to be a little more practical and real.

Just then Braden nudged her. "Hey," he softly said, "I think they're ready to start."

Jackie gave a small smile as she focused her attentions to the center of the arena where the three rings of the circus lay.

The mayor of Point Place was perched on top of an elephant which was standing close to one of the rings. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the Shriner Circus!"

The large crowd, which now filled the entire grandstands, applauded. The mayor continued. "As mayor of Point Place, I'd like to welcome you all for coming out this evening. I hope you enjoy this fantastic show they are about to perform tonight. All proceeds go to benefit the Shriners and their hospitals for children. So let's give them a big hand!" Once again the audience applauded. As the applause was dying out, he finished up his speech, "Now, let the show begin!"

As the mayor left on top his elephant, the Master of Ceremonies entered the center ring and greeted the audience. "Thank you, and welcome to the Ainad Shriner's Circus! This evening you will see splendors beyond your imaginations; animals from exotic places, and even death-defying stunts. In the ring to my left, we have Ignacio and his terrifyingly tame tigers!"

As soon as she announced them, the spotlight switched on to Ignacio and the six tigers as the show began.

. . .

Standing by their seats at the Molly Hatchet concert, Kelso and Fez jammed along to the blaring music; one hand holding onto a beer the other curled into a fist punching it high in the air almost in time with the music.

"Isn't this awesome or what?" Kelso yelled to Fez over the music.

"This is rockin'!" Fez shouted back.

"Man, I gotta use the john," Kelso announced suddenly. "I'll be back."

"Okay, but hurry back!" Fez replied. "Ooh, and grab some more popcorn!"

Kelso nodded his head as he inched his way out of their row. Once at the end, he hurried down the stairs, almost tripping, and hurried towards the bathrooms. Looking ahead he could see that there was a line. "Ah, man!" he groaned as he approached the line. The line was heterosexual, which only meant one of two things – a broken down bathroom OR too long of a line at the lady's restroom.

"C'mon, c'mon," Kelso muttered under his breath as he watched a female exit the men's room and three guys scurrying inside. The line moved up a little, and Kelso realized there was another female in line two people ahead of him and two guys ahead of her. Quickly the line moved and the female was inside; all the guys in line groaned in unison.

"Man, why can't they just use their freaking restroom?" one guy growled.

"Hey, at least she didn't travel in a pack," another man added.

"Yeah, then we'd be waiting even longer," a third guy grumbled.

"Man, I can't wait any longer," Kelso cried, "and I'm not about to go in my pants!" And then he cut in front of the guy who was in front of him and dashed inside, too much in a hurry to go to hear the guy he cut grumble about butting in line and not giving the girl a little privacy.

Once inside, Kelso quickly ran to a urinal, undid his pants and relieved himself. Sighing in relief as he did himself up, Kelso was surprised to hear someone clearing their throat. Turning to see who it was, he was again surprised to see that it was the girl. Smiling sheepishly, he said, "Sorry, couldn't wait."

"Oh, that's okay," she said. "That's why I jumped in your line."

"Yeah, bathroom lines suck," Kelso agreed as he started for the door.

"Um, aren't you going to wash your hands?" she asked as she wrinkled her nose.

Kelso stopped in his tracks cringing at the fact that he was caught before slowly turning around to face her. "Oh, uh. . ."

"Y'know, there's a lot of germs on your hands right now," she informed him.

"So, why do you care if my hands are dirty or not?" he asked her as he went to the sink and turned the faucet on, letting his hands get wet.

"Don't forget soap," she instructed him as she pointed to it. "And I care because you're really cute and may have potential," she answered his question as she began to wash her hands at the neighboring sink.

Kelso smiled; he liked that idea. "So I have potential?" he questioned her as he lathered the soap on his hands before rinsing it off quickly and flicking his hands dry.

"Maybe," she replied with a coy smile as she grabbed some paper towels, handing Kelso a couple to use.

"Thanks," he said taking them from her and drying his hands. "You're really hot, you know that, right?"

She blushed as she threw her towels in the trashcan. "So I've been told," she replied before heading out of the men's room.

Kelso quickly threw his towels away and caught up to her outside of the restroom, ignoring the annoying grumbles of the other guys in line. "Hey," he said as he reached her, "you look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before. What's your name?"

She snickered to herself and smiled. "Yeah, I look familiar because you just saw me in the men's room."

"No, I mean, besides there," Kelso pushed as they walked together. "Have we met before?"

Grimacing she shook her head in response. "No, we've never met before."

"Where do you go to school; maybe I saw you there."

"UWM."

"Madison?"

"No, Milwaukee."

"Oh, well where did you go to high school?"

"Point Place High."

A light bulb clicked on inside Kelso's mind. "Ah-ha! That's where I know you from! I just graduated from there."

She smiled. "Yeah, class of '76."

"Okay, okay," Kelso said as he nodded his head, "that makes sense now."

"Well, congrats on graduating," she offered. "So, aren't you going to kiss me now?"

"Huh?" Kelso uttered taken by complete surprise.

She smirked a little. "Well, I just thought that after meeting in the bathroom, you've wanted to kiss me."

Kelso smiled. "I do, but I don't kiss random strange girls without knowing their name first."

"Brooke," she simply replied as she stopped walking and turned to look at him.

Kelso stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Well, Brooke, it's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Glad to finally meet you, Michael Kelso," she said to his astonishment.

Taken aback from the shock of learning that she knew who he was all along, Kelso said, "You know me?"

"Well, you were the biggest flirt of your class; kinda hard not _to_ know who you are," Brooke responded.

"So, could we stop talking for a moment, cos I'd really like to kiss you now," Kelso asked her.

Brooke chuckled her answer. Before she knew it, Kelso's lips were gently touching her own caressing them in a manner she was surprised that she liked. Just as quickly as he kissed her, he stopped and slowly pulled away. "Whoa," he uttered under his breath.

"Wow," she breathed as her eyes fluttered open.

"So um. . ."

"That was. . ."

"Do you wanna find some place quiet?"

"And continue this?"

"I like the way you think."

Brooke smiled. "C'mon, I think I know a spot we can go," she said to him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd with her. After weaving in and out of the crowd for a couple of minutes, Brooke finally stopped in front of a door.

Kelso eyed the area for a moment. "Wait a minute," he said assessing the setting, "is this the ladies' room?"

"Yes, pretty appropriate, don't you think?" she winked. "Okay, I'm going to check and see if anyone's inside and then I'll come get you."

Leaning against the wall to the ladies' room while waiting for Brooke to give him the all –clear, Kelso looked around, sometimes watching the entrance of the bathroom in anticipation. It was taking her longer than expected, so Kelso, who was tired of waiting, went to grab two beers at a nearby vendor. Just as he turned around to check and see if she was out or not, there she was standing in the doorway signaling for him to hurry up. He nodded his head, turned and grabbed the two drinks, and started heading towards her.

Halfway there he was stopped by Fez. "Kelso, where have you been?"

"The bathroom man," he answered quickly as he eyed Brooke again who was motioning to him to hurry. "And then I met this hot chick, so if you'll excuse me, I gotta get this beer to her."

"What hot chick?" Fez asked as Kelso started to walk away.

Kelso merely pointed with his beer towards Brooke by the ladies' room.

"Foxy lady," Fez complimented but Kelso didn't hear him. So, he followed him. "Kelso, don't be long. Remember Fez needs a ride home, too."

"Yeah sure, whatever," he replied shrugging Fez away as he neared Brooke. Approaching her, he held out her beer. "Thought you might be thirsty," he said as he took a drink of his own. As he was finishing his swig, Brooke grabbed his elbow and tugged him inside the bathroom. With a look of surprise, Kelso willingly followed her.

Watching all of this, Fez shook his head in amazement. "Lucky bastard," Fez remarked before taking a swig of his beer as he continued to pout in awe.

. . .

Twilight was falling upon the spectators as the circus continued its show. Through the smoke tint of his aviators, Steven Hyde kept a vigil watch on the thing he prized most and didn't have – Jackie Burkhart. Although, some people may disagree that his sunglasses were merely smoked-colored due to the smoldering glare he was shooting through them. But he couldn't help it.

His girlfriend – ex-girlfriend – was on a date with some other guy—some other guy who was trying to put the moves on her too. Hyde clenched his fists tightly for a moment before stretching his hands really wide. He took a deep breath as he continued to watch them in disgust, just like all those other times he had to watch her with Kelso or Chip or any other guy for that matter. Exhaling in impatience, he tried to dismiss those thoughts and concentrate on what was going on in the moment.

Sitting six or so rows down from him was Jackie and Hawk along with Donna and Eric. Jackie and Hawk had their fingers entwined as they held hands watching the act that was performing. Hawk occasionally would take a sideways glance at Jackie, a sly move Hyde recognized, and would quickly look away if Jackie caught him doing so. Hyde took in another strained breath through his nostrils and held it for a second before exhaling. He knew what this guy was thinking, planning on doing, and yet here Hyde sat, fuming in agony knowing he couldn't do a thing about it because he knew Jackie would be pissed off that he interfered.

On the other hand, that didn't seem so bad. She would be yelling at him, of course, but her attention would be on _him_, not some other guy. And if Hyde played his cards right, she might even make contact with him, via a kick in the shin or a slap on the arm or chest or face. That _might_ be worth it.

But just as Hyde was deliberating over what he should do, he found himself paralyzed by the sight in front of him right now, in this very moment.

There six rows down, Jackie and Hawk sat, no longer with fingers entwined, but Hawk gently stroking Jackie's soft smooth cheek with the pad of his thumb and Jackie shyly smiling as he did so.

Hyde swallowed and tried to look away, but found that he couldn't. His eyes were magnetized to the sight of them. It made him sick to his stomach, too.

Just as Jackie shyly smiled, she looked up at Hawk who she found was matching her gaze. He smiled shyly back before they found themselves leaning in towards one another.

Quickly Hyde offered the kid sitting in front of him five dollars. "Hey kid, I'll give you five dollars if you'll through some popcorn on that couple down there trying to kiss."

"Ew, gross!" the kid exclaimed and took a handful of popcorn from his paper bag and chucked it down at them. "This isn't the movie theater!" he cried at them.

Hyde immediately ducked when he saw the kid grabbing the popcorn. No need to be seen by Jackie and accused of ruining her date. This was more fun ... and entertaining.

Braden Hawkins slightly chuckled as he looked up towards the kid shaking his head. Jackie looked too, and glared. "Crazy kid," Hawk commented as he turned to face Jackie again. Jackie turned back around too and took his hand in hers. Hawk looked down at their hands and smiled.

Hyde sat back up and grinned. "Nice job, kid," he praised the boy as he patted his shoulder and slipped him a five dollar bill.

Needless to say, Hawk didn't try anything again until intermission.

As soon as intermission was announced, Jackie stood up and stretched as some of the crowd made their way down and off the grandstands for the break. "Wow, I didn't realize how long I've been sitting," Jackie said as she stretched.

Braden nodded his head in agreement. He was about to speak when Donna stood up and cut him off. "Hey Jackie, you wanna go with me to grab a snack?"

Jackie wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. "God, it figures _you'd_ be hungry two hours after eating."

Donna bit her tongue and swallowed her pride. "Yeah well, you know me; big red-haired giant always hungry," she said sarcasm induced.

Jackie gasped. "Omigod! Donna, you just took your first step in realizing your faults!"

Donna gaped at her in stupor. Eric stood up and grabbed Donna's arm, hoping to quickly put space between her and Jackie. "Hey, sweet thing, why don't you come with me to get a soda cos, _ahem_, man is my throat dry!"

Before she could respond, Donna found herself whisked away by her fiancé. Soon they were gone and Jackie and Hawk were alone.

"So," Braden Hawkins paused for a moment, "do you want to take a quick walk before the show starts up again?"

"Sure," Jackie agreed shrugging her shoulders. Braden stood up and followed her down the stairs and off the grandstands. They walked around the concession stands and games for a bit until Braden asked Jackie to take a walk around the grounds before the show started again.

Hyde, meanwhile, watched them from afar. He was about to follow them from a distance around the grounds when he felt someone grab his arm. Startled, he turned to find Eric and Donna standing behind him; Donna's hand on his arm.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"Y'know man, just came to catch the show," Hyde replied.

"Really?" questioned Donna. "Which one?"

Hyde merely glared at her and tried to walk away.

"Hyde, don't do it, man," Eric advised fully knowing why he was there.

"Hyde, let her go," Donna told him. "Let her deal with him."

Exhaling a heavy sigh, he glared first at them and then down at Donna's hand on his arm. "Yeah, I don't think so," he grumbled as he shrugged Donna's hand off his arm.

Eric stepped in front of him. "Look man, Jackie doesn't know you're here, and if she finds out you're spying on her… hell's gonna freeze over."

"So, you're telling me, Forman, that I should just stand by and let some other guy put the moves on her and kiss her? Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Man, it's not like she's drunk and can't think clearly; she's sober and she'll stop him if and when she wants to."

"Right, because a guy like Braden Hawkins is going to listen to Jackie," Hyde said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're around his size and yet you've listened to Jackie before," Donna pointed out. "She may be a ninety-five pound cheerleader, but she can take care of herself."

Hyde sighed again. "Man, she's just pissing me off," he said in aggravation.

"Good," Donna said. "Maybe now you'll understand how she's felt."

"That's bullshit," he snapped.

"No, it's not," Donna volleyed back. "Maybe now you know how she felt. So go sit in your seat six rows up from us and watch in agony."

Hyde and Donna glared at each other briefly before Hyde turned to leave. "Fine," he said as he turned to face them once more, "I'll go, but make sure Jackie doesn't know I'm here."

"Agreed," Donna said before watching Hyde head back to the grandstands.

Eric sighed next to her. Donna looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"I just hope that Braden doesn't try anything again," Eric replied. "Cos I don't think popcorn is going to be the only thing thrown."

Donna frowned and nodded her head in silent agreement.

Halfway around the fairgrounds on their walk, Braden and Jackie walked in silence. Breaking the silence after a fourth of the way around the track, Braden said, "Look Jackie, I know you're still hung up on Hyde, but," he stopped walking to look at her. Stopping in her tracks, Jackie looked up at Hawk. He sighed before continuing, "But, get over it. There's plenty of other guys around."

Blinking and slightly cocking her head to the side, Jackie stared at him for a second. "Other guys? Of course there's 'other guys'; I'm Jackie freaking Burkhart."

Hawk chuckled. "I know you are," he said as they continued their slow pace. "And that's what I like about you."

Jackie stopped for a second. "Like about me?"

"Yeah, you're such a girl and you're blunt," he said frankly.

"And you like that?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I mean a little honesty is refreshing. But, y'know, being a pretty cheerleader is a perk too," he winked.

Stifling a laugh, Jackie pursed her lips and nodded her head. Hawk smirked as he caught her reaction.

They walked a little ways before Jackie spoke. "Y'know, this is nice. Thanks," she smiled.

Giving a small smile, Hawk replied, "You're welcome, but the date isn't over yet."

"Yeah, I know," Jackie nodded.

"Y'know, I never did get to finish what I started earlier," he commented quietly as they reached the halfway mark.

Puzzled Jackie answered, "And what was that?"

Hawk sighed before he stopped walking and gently grabbed Jackie's wrist. As Jackie stared down at her captured wrist, Braden went in for the move. He deftly maneuvered his free hand to cradle the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her lips. By the time Jackie realized what he was doing, his lips had made contact with hers, gently caressing them. Jackie closed her eyes.

His kiss was light and appealing, hungry too. For some reason, unbeknownst to Jackie, she let him deepen the kiss much like Steven had that fateful Veteran's Day. Yet just as quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended with each pair of lips slowly tearing away from the other. Images of Steven Hyde danced inside her mind as she stood there with closed eyes. Hawk slowly fluttered open his eyes and found her standing there with hers closed. A second later, she opened hers and found him staring at her. Blushing just a little, Jackie felt obligated to tell him how she felt at that moment. "Braden, that has to be one of the top three best kisses I've ever had, but," she began before looking down at her hands, which she now had folded together in front of her, and sighed.

Hawk nodded his head before he put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could look her in the eye. "But, bad timing, I get it. It's alright; maybe another time, if you weren't still in love with your ex-boyfriend."

Jackie looked up in amazement at him, shocked at what he had said.

He sighed and gave a sad small lop-sided smile. "Jackie, maybe tonight wasn't really about making Hyde jealous; maybe it was to show you that there really _are_ other guys out there interested in you. And if I had to sacrifice myself for the team, so be it; it was well worth it."

Jackie eyed him with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not trying to make him jealous," she flatly told him.

Hawk chuckled as he started to walk again. "Yeah, you are. I saw how frustrated he looked as we were getting into the truck earlier to leave. It's obvious that you don't have to try so hard to either. Clearly you two are still crazy for each other; so just, do yourselves a favor and make up."

Jackie walked with him and listened. "See, now that's where the problem lies. _HE_ cheated on me because_ he_ didn't trust _me_ to be alone with Michael."

"Kelso?" questioned Hawk.

Jackie merely nodded her head.

"Pft! _I_ wouldn't trust him!" he announced. "He's such a ladies' man. I bet in a past life he had a harem of women."

Jackie snickered and Hawk chuckled. A minute ticked by before either one spoke. "So," Hawk began as they reached the three-quarter mark around the fairgrounds track, "you wanna catch the second half?"

"Sure," Jackie answered. "Because the later I'm out with you the more jealous Steven will get," _which is the ultimate goal,_ she added to herself, "and the more time I get to spend an evening with another guy who thinks I'm hot," she ended with a wink.

Hawk laughed. "Gee, I feel so honored," he said.

"It _is_ an honor when you get to be in the presence of Jackie Burkhart," she replied with her chin up.

"I'm sorry; you're right. It is an honor," he confessed.

As they grew closer to the grand stands, talking lightly about different things, Jackie noticed a curious thing; someone tall with curly fro-like hair walking down the middle ramp. Even though they were far away from it, she knew that hair style anywhere . . . and to whom it belonged. Narrowing her eyes she carefully concocted a new plan. "Braden," she said sweetly, "would you mind helping me with something?"

Hawk eyed her mysteriously trying to figure out just what exactly she meant by _something_. "I guess," he answered apprehensively, "what do you need me to do?"

. . .

Eric Forman followed his fiancé back up the grand stands, his conscious clearly on something else. As Donna sat down back at their seats, she stared at him wondering why he wasn't doing the same. Puzzled, she asked, "Eric, aren't you going to sit down?"

"Huh?" he questioned shaken out of his thoughts, "oh, yeah. Um, actually Donna, I need to talk to Hyde. Be right back, sweet cheeks," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before racing up the stairs, two at a time.

Hyde saw Forman coming up the stairs, so he greeted him with his usual arched eyebrow and arms folded across his chest. "What now, Erica?" he grumbled.

"Hyde, man I can't believe how insane you are. Here you sit at some crappy circus just so you can spy on your ex-girlfriend, who you still want to be your girlfriend, and seethe in a silent jealous rage as you watch her and this guy on a date. Why torture yourself, man?"

Hyde sighed. "Forman, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. And if I need to ruin her date with Mr. Farmall, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for the sake of my shins," he answered.

Eric wrinkled his brow. "Man, you've changed. You use to be all zen and cool, but now, now you're falling right into Jackie's plans," he informed him. "The old Hyde would never have succumbed to this, unless it was to humiliate a good friend. He never let Jackie be in charge."

Puckering his lips tightly in thought, Hyde slowly nodded his head. "You're right, Forman. It's time little miss sunshine toed the line instead of me."

"See? Exactly!" Eric exclaimed as he clasped a hand on Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde eyed Forman's hand on his shoulder waiting for his best friend to remove it. Quickly Eric removed it. "Yeah, I don't think so, Forman. So, bye-bye!"

Standing up in frustration, Eric turned to leave. "Okay, do it your way, Hyde," he said to his friend, "but you'll find out that you'll get burned playing her game." With that, Eric left leaving Hyde with his parting words.

Rolling his eyes beneath his smoked tinted aviators, Hyde let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it," he muttered to himself. He waited a moment before standing up and slowly descended the grand stands, making sure he was no where near Eric and Donna. He didn't want Forman to actually think he might be right.

Exiting off the ramp, Hyde made a left heading for the El Camino not knowing that he'd been spotted. He'd had enough for one night – spying, being advised, getting annoyed – he was ready to go find some zen. Getting into his car, he settled in and turned on the engine. Blaring from the radio, a guitar riff with a groove to his taste, Hyde revved the engine before peeling out, Dukes of Hazard style, leaving the fairgrounds and the Shriner's Circus.

_You don't think that I know your plan,_

_What you trying to hand me?_

. . .

Making it back to Point Place at eleven thirty-five from the concert, Fez dropped off a rather exhausted yet satisfied Kelso at his house before heading back to his. Still not understanding why Kelso disappeared for a good hour, Fez knew that the mysterious hot chick Kelso had left him for a good portion of the concert had to be the only reason why he had a satisfied look about him. Fez sighed. _Lucky bastard,_ he thought as he drove home, _he meets some random girl and makes out with her. Me, I'm married to the town's bicycle; everyone's had a ride on her. Oh wait, so have I_, he recalled as he smiled at that thought.

Turning into his driveway, the headlights shone on a skinny blonde who was standing in front of the garage door. Walking over to the driver's side of the car, she waited for Fez to cut the engine and get out.

"About time you showed up," she greeted him once he exited the car.

Shutting the door, Fez coolly greeted her. "So Laurie, is it my turn tonight or are you just hard up for some cash?"

Folding her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Whatever. Look, I've been waiting for you to get back; I think I've found the perfect place for us. Meet me at this address at seven thirty a.m. sharp," she instructed him as she handed him a slip of paper with an address scribbled upon it.

"Seven thirty? Ay! Can't I sleep in for once?" Fez whined.

"No!"

Sighing, he replied, "Fine. I'll meet you at this stupid address."

"Good; see you then, Fezzie," Laurie waved goodbye as she started walking down the driveway.

"Wait, just where do you think you're going?" Fez demanded to know.

"To a couple of local watering holes; someone's gotta help close them down for the night," Laurie replied as she kept walking.

"Okay fine; but no more whoring around town!"

"Uh! Whatever!"

"I said no whoring around!" Fez shouted after her, a hand rose in the air as if stopping traffic. Watching her disappear down the street before heading inside the house, Fez sighed heavily to himself. "Ay, she is going to whore it up," he said to himself before slowly entering the house for the night.

. . .

The next morning, at the breakfast table, the Formans – minus Laurie – and Hyde were sitting down eating some scrambled eggs and French toast, except for Red who was served a bowl of Cheerios and milk. Kitty insisted on following the doctor's orders and informed him that maybe a bowl of Cheerios would add a little _cheer_ to the soul. They sat in silence for a while, everyone busy eating their food before Red spoke from behind his newspaper.

"Steven, you'll get Laurie's room once she's moved out," he announced.

"Really?" Hyde questioned as he stuck a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Yep, she'll be moving out soon, and then you can have it," Red assured him.

"So this isn't going to be like last time where you told me I could have the room, and then like five minutes later gave it back to her?" he asked.

"Nope, I mean it. She's finding a place to live with her weirdo foreign husband. So the room's yours," Red assured him again.

"Cool," Hyde replied as he took a bite of his French toast dipping it first into the pool of maple syrup he had on his plate.

"Hey Hyde, a word of advice," Eric after he took a drink of his milk, "before you move into her room, have it exorcized by a priest first."

Hyde grimaced and laughed.

"Oh no, no, no," Kitty said as she scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs, "you don't need to get a priest. Just ask Pastor Dave, I'm sure he'll do it for you."

Hyde and Eric shared a look as they laughed. Red and Kitty looked over at each other before sharing a smile. Soon everyone was laughing just as Laurie and Fez walked in.

"What's so funny?" asked Laurie.

"Brewers baseball," they answered before sharing a look with each other that seemed to say they were surprised with their collective answer.

Fez and Laurie shared a weird look. "Okay," she said slowly. "Well good news!"

"Laurie and I found an apartment!" Fez announced.

"And we can move in this weekend," Laurie added with a jump and clap.

"Yay!" clapped Kitty before she giggled with delight. "Oh I am just so darn proud of you two." She laughed again.

"Well, Steven and Eric will be happy to help you two move in," Red said with a devilish smirk. "Isn't that right you two?"

In shock, the boys looked at each other before responding. "Yes pop."

"Pft, I guess."

"Good, it's settled then," Red said with a grin. "Saturday morning we'll move your stuff out, kitten."

"Okay, well I need to go pack," Laurie announced before heading out the kitchen door.

"Yes, I need to too," Fez added before leaving. "I have many things to pack."

Once Fez and Laurie were gone and out of ear shot, Eric commented, "Man, that's going to be the creepiest apartment with those two living in it."

"Eric," Red said sternly as he pointed his spoon at him, "keep it up and you'll be living there too."

. . .

Meanwhile at the Pinciotti's house, Jackie and Donna were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, discussing last night's events. "So, we walked for a while, and then he kissed me," Jackie said with a cay sera sera shrug of the shoulders.

"Wait, he kissed you?" Donna questioned. "Did you stop him or kiss him back?"

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief at her friend, Jackie replied, "Kissed him back. Duh, Donna, it was Braden freaking Hawkins; of course I kissed him back."

"Omigod! I think you just made this whole payback thing ten times worse!" she exclaimed.

"Pft! Whatever, Donna," Jackie remarked in disgust. "Look, it's not like I wanted to kiss him, he just kissed me, and the natural thing to do was to kiss back," she explained. She sighed. "Yeah, he definitely ranks in the top three best kisses I've ever had list."

Donna shook her head and blinked her eyes. "Unbelievable! So, what happened after the kiss."

"Well, I told him that it was a great kiss, but I wasn't ready for anything," Jackie continued with her story. "And he kinda figured that out, so he's cool with just hanging out."

"So that's it?" Donna asked curious if they had a run in with Hyde or not knowing that he must have left before the second act started.

"Yeah," Jackie answered, not wanting to tell Donna about how Hawk told her – and tried to show her – that there were other guys out there for her, willing to date her and treat her right.

"Huh," Donna said before taking a bite of her toast. After chewing and swallowing, she added, "well, I guess operation Make Hyde Jealous bombed."

Jackie looked up from her omelet. "Are you kidding? It worked! Remember how he acted before the date even started? And who says Braden Hawkins won't make a couple more appearances?"

Now it was Donna's turn to look up from her omelet. "What do you mean _a couple more appearances_? Jackie, just what do you have planned?"

Smiling coyly she merely replied, "Oh a little of this, and a little of that."

_AN: The chapter's title is taken from the Orlando & Dawn song, "Knock Three Times" from their 1970 single. Led Zeppelin's "Bring It on Home" is from their 1969 album, __Led Zeppelin II__, track # 9. James Gang's "Funk Number 49"is from their 1970 album, __James Gang Rides Again__, track #1._

_Yes, I know I promised more prompt updates; fact is I get side-tracked by life (a move, ear infection then a week later came down with mono, then mix in the three weeks leading to Christmas with kindergarteners. . .yeah, it's been fabulous! Thank God for the holiday break!). So I get out chapters as fast/soon as I can. The mood has to hit me to write . . . well, that and finding the time. Anyway, my apologies for not updating this like I should. Hope those of you still reading this (and trying to remember this story) are still enjoying it. More to come as I continue to hammer out things! Lots of thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
